Contact
by eren christ
Summary: He had particular gold eyes and when asked if they were fake he responded, "They're my mother's eyes." Rivaille had a knack of keeping things in order in his life, and the kid with the gold eyes was slowly tearing his world of perfection apart. EreRi fanfic with Werewolf!Eren and Highschool!Rivaille. Enjoy!
1. What a Curious Dream

**AN:** Uhm, its 3 in the morning please excuse the grammar.

_**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

"Shit..." A warm puff of air wafted around the mouth of a very impatient teen. It was 9 at night when he was able to finish studying at a friends house. "Damn that bitch Zoe for not waking me up when I fell asleep," he mumbled to himself. The scuffing of his school shoes were the only sound he could hear as he walked through the empty streets that lead to his modern home. His parents from France had sent him to his father's home town (his father is half Japanese) for him to get a "proper education" and to know the culture better, but he knew his parents sent him here so he wouldn't accidentally walk into them having sex. Yikes.

"This is bullshit." He growled as he kicked a small pebble while tightening the grey scarf, already threatening to choke him, around his mouth. He knew this country was cold but not as brutal as this! He should have just made Zoe drive him home, but his pride got in the way. Even though he may have given off the attitude that he hated his not so feminine friend, he was actually glad she existed. Rivaille and Zoe had known each since childhood. They've went through homeschooling together and then Junior High then to High school in this popsicle stand.

His light brunette friend was literally the only family he had in this new territory. He was quite disappointed when he found out that his closest friend was living across the train station and no-where near him. Yet, he was glad they attended the same academy, at least he wouldn't make as much enemies as he would without her.

The ravenette glanced at his watch and nearly had a heart-attack. It was at least 10 minutes past curfew and if he was caught a report will be filed to his school and they'd find out that a minor like him was living in a house alone, child support would come busting through his door and drag him to some bullshit home under the system. "God dammit Hanji..." He grit his teeth as he sped up his pace, enough to get him home in time and not attract attention to himself. Grey orbs darted left a right as he turned the corner; 2 more turns and he was home.

Then flashing lights made his heart plummet to his stomach. '_Motherfucking cops, fucking fabulous.'_ He tch'd as he thought of different routes to his sufficient town home. He could either book it behind the cops or take a long way to his backdoor through a small grove. With his back plastered to a wall and his breathing hitched, Rivaille waited until he saw the uniformed backs of the force facing his way and booked it towards a thicket of bushes.

He hissed as thorns and sharp tugged at his cheeks and uniform. '_Fucking... I just got this dry cleaned.'_ He pushed the thought at the back of his mind as he focused on the 5 minute sprint to his backdoor. He re-arranged and picked out the small specks dirt on his scarf around his pale neck and booked it through the small grove. He reached the plain and the small lake where little ducklings and their shit canon parents resided and past it without a second glance. He reached a patch of bushes that faced a small back street that lead to his door.

Scrutinizing grey eyes did a once over as he deemed the coast to be clear. He sighed a puff of relief, until grey orbs locked on shining gold lights in the distance. Maybe they weren't lights since they hid within the thick bushes and they were a pair. They didn't necessarily glow like normal lights, they were more like a _reflection._

'_What the hell...'_ He thought to himself. _'Who leaves their fucking dog out in the middle of a forest at night?' _Rivaille began to straighten himself from his crouching position. He smoothed out the crease in his used to be crisp white collared shirt. He glanced toward the glowering eyes once again, to his slight dismay, they were still there.

_'Hmph...'_ Rivaille grunted, "Oi, dog." He called out to the bush with glowing gold eyes. No response. He tried to squat and wave the dog over, but the only response he got was a low growl, too menacing to be a house dog, or to be a dog at all. The growl was too ferocious, too untamed. The slim male took that as his queue to get up and leave. He knew never to fuck with wild animals man, they'll fuck you up and shit on you.

With a small shrug from his shoulders he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and hopped the short fence that bordered his small space of perfection from the ugly, dirty outside world. Digging through his pockets he quickly fished out his keys and jammed the metal into his lock. Opening the wooden door with a small click, he stepped into his warm house, the heat flushing his cheeks and sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm home..." He mumbled as he carefully discarded his shoes to the side of the door. He walked through his modern home filled with up-to-date technology that he never really used, they were all Hanji's. The girl came and often visited Rivaille and played video games with him, and by that he meant she would play games and eat his food while he studied.

He ran slim fingers through his thick hair as he walked to his cupboard to get a glass, sauntering over to his fridge he deposited his bag on his glass table. He pressed the glass to the back of the water dispenser attached to his fridge and waited for the glass to fill midway with water. The pale boy walked over to his table where he automatically slouched and let out a sigh of relief, "That was close..." He mumbled as he gulped his water.

Finished with his drink he deposited the glass in the sink while his stomach grumbled. He was hungry all right, but looking at the time, 9:45, he had other thoughts. If he ate now, his diet would be ruined. Grumpily grabbing his bag off the table he jogged up his stairs then turned left on the corner that lead to a small hallway. The hallway had 5 doors, Hanji's room, (_I spoil that bitch don't I? He thought bitterly_), a study room, a bathroom, a laundry room, then his room; the master's bedroom with a bathroom within it._  
_

To be honest the house was way to big for him. All he needed was a place to sleep and study and a bathroom to shit in and he was good. He barely had any possessions in the first place so he didn't know why his parents bothered with a huge ass place like this. The space was just filled with Hanji's figurines and manga and other things she would obsess over.

He reached his room at the end of the hall and pushed the door open. He collapsed on his bed that was located at the far corner of the room next to the window and closed his eyes. They stung for being open for a long time. He dropped his bag at the side of his bed as he began unbuttoning his school jacket, then the blazer followed, then he eased out of his dress shirt; leaving his pale chest to be exposed. He neatly placed them on the drawer a few feet away.

Steel eyes closed once again as Rivaille placed an arm across his eyes and the other resting of his flat stomach. A small grumble came from his lower abdominal.

"Shut up."

* * *

Rivaille woke up with a start. It was way too cold, too cold for him to be in the comfort of his home. Steel eyes snapped open and widened ever more as he assessed his surroundings. He was in the small plain that was near his house. By instinct his eyes flashed towards the small pond with the ducks, you can never trust ducks. His tense shoulders eased up just a bit at the sight of a clear lake without satan's children.

"What the fuck?" He growled to himself as he rubbed his arms up and down to make heat by friction. '_How the hell did I get here!?_ _It was just a dream right...?'_ He thought nervously. Heesh, he's heard of hardcore sleep walkers that walk outside and into convenience stores late at night, but the thought of him being a hardcore sleep walker himself never crossed his mind. He shrugged slightly and shivered as a breeze ruffled his raven locks.

Getting fed up with the scene and too tired to care, the ravenette began marching towards his home, when a low growl was heard from behind him. A growl that seeped with menace and poison. Rivaille froze on the spot. Did he dare look behind him or should he just book it to his door? Obviously the latter was a better choice, but a mysterious forced compelled him to his frozen state. By then a thick fog had began to settle in the small grove.

_'Wow... Talk about luck, thanks baby Jesus.'_ He ground his teeth. He was shaking now and he didn't know what it was from, either the cold or maybe it was of the fear of the growling beast behind him. '_Grow a pair, you idiot...'_ Rivaille reprimanded himself, gripping his shaking hand. He ordered his body to move his feet towards his door, but his being had another thing in mind. '_W-What the fuck is this shit!?'_ He struggled vainly to regain control of his body.

Ok now the 2 year high school student was starting to to panic. He found himself in the middle of the fucking woods at like what 3 in the morning and he somehow had lost control of a body he's had ever since forever.

"W-What the hell's going on...!?" He ground his teeth harshly as he tried to thrash his lanky limbs to no avail.

Before he knew it, his whole body turned towards the sound of the low growling. With his only defense left, Rivaille shut his eyes tight and held his breath. He waited for sharp jagged fangs to pierce his throat or rip off his face, but he was only met by the cold trickling of the condensing fog. Slowly, he peered through his think black lashes, his grey gaze scanning throughout the scenery. With nothing horrifying to be noted, Rivaille allowed his face to relax.

"Don't panic you idiot..." He spoke to himself, "It's just a dream." The slim male did a once over again, but this time something caught his eye; gleaming gold eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. Eyes filled with raging emotion followed by a harsh, low growl.

The pale boy gulped, _'Was that the dog from earlier...?'_ He squinted his eyes against the fog when suddenly the beast lunged toward him. The short boy didn't even have a chance to react when all the air in his lungs was knocked out. The last thing he saw was a gleam of crazed gold hues and then he blacked out.

* * *

The loud shrieking alarm from his cell phone announcing that it was time for Rivaille to get up if he didn't want to be late for school is what woke him from his slumber. He slowly and groggily sat up and checked his phone for missed calls and messages. He got a message from Hanji that said that she had made them a lunch and to not worry about food. He noted to get a convenience store lunch, just to be safe. Next, he checked the weather with a disappointed frown. _'Oh great, 4 inches of snow.'_

He tossed the device to the other side of the bed and he plopped down once again on the plush bed. Plush, _wet_, bed. Rivaille quickly sat up and examined his pants. Nope, he didn't have a wet dream... Then what was all of this wetness? He touched his own skin and flinched. The raven's skin was damp from the liquid and soon he figure out it came from him sweating. Sweating? Why was he sweating...?

Then it hit him, "That dream!" he exclaimed with narrowed eyes. He tried to recall it, but all he manages to do is remember looking out in the lake and then gold eyes then his breath getting knocked out of him.

Gold eyes...

"What the hell does that dog have to do with anything?" He grouched and rubbed his eyes, today was not the raven's day. Maybe he was developing a strange fetish for dogs... Huh.

* * *

**AN:** Hey hi uhm there's been a lot of vampire!SnK lately so I wanted to make a werewolf!Eren fic yee. Did you hear about the news of Eren's last name being officially spelled as Yaeger? Well in my fic I'll be using Jaeger. _Please don't throw rocks._

I mean really Yaeger? The way the Y transitions to the A makes me wanna sell my soul to satan-sama.

So with all the bitching put aside, I'd like to officially welcome you to Contact an Ereri fanfiction.

Leave a review, favorite it, follow it and get a free butt touch by Isayama-sensei.

(Oh hey, I might need someone who'd like to help me BETA future chapters, so if you're interested you can message me and we can make some arrangements. Thank now I'm gonna go to bed before I go insane)

Keep off the streets - Ya boi Liam

**AN:** 8/5/2013 update

lol i corrected my grammar

holla


	2. What a Hectic Morning

**AN: **Swiggity swired I'm fucking tired, but I want to continue with the next chapter soooo I crawled my ass all the way back over here just you make you guys happy :)

So I'd like to clear things up for you guys... Even though its official that Eren's last name is indeed spelled Yeager I'm going to keep it as Jaeger, cuz the way Yeager is spelled gets me mad uncomfortable. Now, Rivaille was never really given a last name and supposedly his name isn't even Rivaille, it's Levi. Apparently the editors or translators translated his name incorrectly? Or something but idk Levi and Rivaille are nothing closed to each other... So in my fic Rivalle's "full name" will be Rivaille Levi, Levi being is last name. Omg that sounds so gross; Rivaille Levi... It's too bad I can't call him Ravioli *fandom interrupts with laughter*. And why did they wait such a long time to publish the newly corrected names like what the heckles the anime already started and everyone spells Yeager as JAEGER.

"Oh my god shut the fuck up Liam," the crowd of awaiting readers throw rocks at rambling teenager, "Just get on with the story!"

/sob I'm sorry.

Welp, that's that. Enjoy the next chapter of Contact.

P.S I made Eren have gold eyes like he does in the original manga and also I'm going to make him a little bit taller than he's supposed to be.

P.P.S The skirt shit they wear on their uniforms in the anime/manga makes their butts look gr8. *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡.╮(─▽─)╭ .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Carefully wrapping the thick bath towel around his slim waist, Rivaille ruffled his wet hair in a lame attempt to dry it. He walked towards his sink and began to rub at the foggy glass, waiting until his appearance was clear so he could begin his daily body examination. For a kid his age, 17, he should at least be at the average height of 160 cm, but since he got his genes from his overly petite mother; he barely scratched 150 cm. Poor him.

Sighing with frustration, he leaned on his elbows, palms on his cheek as he started at his own reflection. He was pretty good looking so to say, he had confidence in his figure. Given the genes of his tall and lanky half Japanese father, Rivaille was blessed with sharp eyes and shiny black hair and the posture of a underfed stoner; meaning all he had was meat and straight up bones. His mother on the other half gave him everything he loved about himself; from the high cheek bones and the small shoulders to most important part: his defined collar bones. He remembered dully when he had once hated the girly composition he had received from his mother, but then he quickly began to use them to his advantage.

Believe it or not, the skinny teen was more than your average high school flirt... He was _the_ high school flirt. Even though he barely acknowledged it, Rivaille knew that he had the power to manipulate people with his good looks. Whether it was a small smile to a wink he knew exactly how to make people bend to his wishes, boys and girls alike. The only person it deem useless against was Hanji, but it didn't matter, Hanji would do anything he asked of her anyways.

As the fog began to appear once again upon his oval mirror, he shifted the weight on his dainty hips so he could wipe it once again. He gave himself one more check over and ducked to open the cupboard below his sink to fish out his hair dryer. He'd been told by Hanji many times that constantly applying heat to his hair would damage it greatly, but he payed no attention. He's been blow drying his hair ever since he could remember and it never gave him split ends and he came to conclusion that it was because of his Asian hair. Everyone knows Asian hair never gets damaged.

Plugging the cord into the outlet, he flicked the switch on to the highest velocity of heat and began his daily routine. He pulled a brush from the drawer next to him and set the hairdryer down on the granite sink. Rivaille, with the utmost care, gently tugged the brush through his thick mane, noting that the back was getting little bit too long for his comfort. Finished with that, he opened the mirror and revealed a neatly organized line of exotic European and what-not branded colognes and scanned through his collection with careful steel eyes. Gaze landing on a square shaped bottle with a faux imitation of a diamond serving as the cap. He reached for the bottle and sniffed at it curiously. He didn't remember buying this, and he didn't recognize the scent as something he's used before. Reading the label; Polo XXX Lauren, he deemed it would be something he would buy and plus the smell was divine.

He popped the cap off and sprayed a healthy amount of the scent on his neck and across his chest. Satisfied with the amount, Rivaille placed the perfume back in the mirror and pulled back. While pulling back he caught a whiff of his own scent, he wrinkled his nose and muttered to himself, "Use less next time... You don't wanna smell like a male prostitute."

Backing out of the rather large bathroom, he opened the door that lead to his sleeping quarters and turned the light off behind him. Once outside the steamy bathroom, he was hit by a shocking chill which made him wince and growl. "I'm getting god damn sick of this weather." He grouched as he made his way to his floor to ceiling window, angrily pushing the curtains back. He had to stifle a wail of pure agony as he witness the white hell that was snow.

Deciding to walk away from the large window before he received a heart attack, the short male walked to his bed where he neatly prepared his uniform. He pulled on his tight boxers as he discarded his towel on the long chair next to his bed. Next, he flexed his strong shoulder blades as he threw on his dress shirt, buttoning the shirt slowly so it wouldn't get wrinkles. His head popped out of his cream V-necked vest; he then pushed his bottom to the air as he pulled on his navy blue trousers. Walking to a drawer, he pulled the handle open and took out one of its contents. Rivaille grabbed a pair of black uniformed socks, grabbed his uniform jacket and anchored it on the crook of his arm.

Sliding out of his rooms and slowly shutting it behind him, Rivaille made his way down his hallway. He took his time to admire the small paintings that adorned his vanilla colored walls.

He had his eyes on a local Japanese artist who he thought his work was beyond genius and soon his walls were patterned with the artist's work. The ravenette loved the way the man knew how to mix his colors in, whether it was a gloomy piece or something that would make you stop and think; he admired every stroke and splotch of paint on the canvass.

The short male stopped and looked at his favorite piece in his entire collection; it was called "Midnight Howl". It was a portrait of a snowy forest with the trees black and dead; piercing towards the dark clouds and the moon. The mixed colors of the gray and white gave the scenery an eerie feeling that sometimes got shivers down Rivaille's spine even though he's seen this piece a million times.

The most particular part of the canvas was the large dark blob of black in the middle of the forest clearing. At first it just seemed like the artist made a blunder with the paint and tried to smooth it out with neutral colors of gray and white, but after staring at if for a long time the short male noticed that it was some kind of extremely large wolf, hence the name "Midnight Howl".

What Rivaille found fascinating was the the wolf's eyes. They were ferocious deep red.

Rivaille turned his attention away as he heard a knock at the door. Quickly, but elegantly, he bounded down the stairs and turned the corner to his large double doors that lead to his front yard. He turned the knob and was greeted by a large pearly smile.

"A-Ah, Hello, Levi-san." A petite young girl with shoulder bobbed cut blond hair bowed to the male. She wore the same uniform as him and Rivaille knew her well, they had the same homeroom together she also lived a block down his street.

"Ah," he said calmly trying to pat down his disheveled hair, "Petra... What can I do for you?"

He received an answer as a small box covered in a checked red and pink handkerchief was thrust into his chest. He let out a small _oof_ and the girl seemed to notice her blunder.

"O-Oh my God are you alright!?" She fretted over him, trying to pat his shoulder and bite her nails at the same time. The short boy tried to keep his breathing in check as he let out a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Petra... I'm fine." He tried not to cough.

"That's good to hear..." She blushed furiously, "A-Anyways, I made you a boxed lunch since I may or may not have made too much this morning, ahah..." Her small hands went to the back of her neck as she focused her gaze on her shoes.

Rivaille raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie, but he was grateful either way; now he doesn't have to worry about Hanji's poisonous food or walking to the convenience store; and he himself was not into cooking. "Thanks Petra," he tried hard not to scowl, "for the lunch."

Her head shot up and the unmistakable happiness glowing through her big blue eyes, "I-I'm glad you like it!" She grabbed Rivaille's spare hand, the one not holding his socks and lunchbox and jacket and he flinched at how hard she was grasping it.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well... I should get going now, see you at school, Levi-san!" She waved as she walked through the small cobble stone pathway in Rivaille's front yard then closed the large iron gate behind her.

A soft breeze blew through his small garden and brought along with it petals, all was quiet once again. Rivaille heaved a sigh and relaxed his shoulders, he felt as if he done with this day already and he hasn't even stepped out of his home.

Little did he know that his day was only going to get even more unbearable.

* * *

Pulling his door with a soft click, Rivaille pulled his keys out of the door lock and twirled it in between his lanky fingers absentmindedly before pocketing it. The clicking sounds of his uniformed shoes echoed as he walked through his small cobble stone walk way.

He stopped short a step as a cherry blossom petal threatened to attack his line of vision. Plucking it from the air, he placed it on his palm; admiring the small indents on the petals. Rivaille would never admit it, but sometimes he would just stop and appreciate nature.

Quickly tossing it aside before someone noticed him, he continued down his pathway. Reaching for his gate, he gave a weary glance at the forest at his left. Behind the neighboring house was a pathway that lead to the greenery.

As he slowly turned back to the metal gate that separated his world from the hectic outside world; he almost broke his neck as he made a swift double take looking back at the small forest. Steel eyes narrowed, he could have sworn he saw a flash of gold; maybe he was turning delusional. He sighed as he tried to recalled that strange dream he had last night; leaving him drenched in sweat.

He was rudely interrupted by a voice he recognized too well. Flicking his grey orbs open, he looked up to glare at the brunette woman who stood a couple centimeters taller than him.

"Rivai-channn~!" Hanji squealed as she gripped the bars to Rivaille's iron gates singing Rivaille's least favorite nicknames the girl gave to him. He had more embarrassing ones but that story is to be told another day, "Let's go already! We're going to be late for school!" She threw him a goofy smile.

Sighing Rivaille unlatched the metal block from the latch and opened the large gate with a slow creak.

"Hanji."

"Haiii~~~!" She saluted big brown eyes sparkling.

"Get off the gate. Your fat ass is making it difficult to open." He growled.

"Hai, Heicho!" She saluted once and again and hopped off the gate. The brunette had this nickname for Rivaille ever since they were young. He didn't know why, but whenever Hanji said this a small wave of nostalgia would hit him, _hard._

The taller girl hopped off, her skirt flitting behind her. Rivialled clicked the gates close and trailed after the tall giddy teen.

"Ne, ne Rivai."

"What."

"Do you think something eventful will happen today?" She smiled at him as they began to walk towards the academy.

The shorter male sighs, "It's already been very eventful..." He lifted his boxed lunch to his companion.

She gasped loudly, "R-Rivai-chan!" She pointed at the box as if a demon resided within it, "D-D-Don't tell me!"

"Haanh?" He quirked a thin eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you're cheating on me!" She wailed, throwing her arms about.

"Shut the hell up." He growled. "We weren't dating in the first place, idiot."

The brunette grinned cheekily at him, "Hey man, lay low sometimes geez. You act like a old coot."

Hanji received a quickly punch in the side.

"Ufuhhh," she grasped her side, "Yo-you shouldn't be hurting girls, Rivai-ch-chan..."

"Just because you wear a skirt, doesn't mean you're a girl." He set his steel eyes on her quivering form, "Don't fuck with me Hanji."

"H-Hai, Heichoooooo..."

* * *

**AN: **Wow that took me like 465394 days to write... I could have finished earlier but I was lazy as heckles.

So yeah just a small glimpse of Rivaille's hectic life and wow describing things is hard *falls off bridge*

Episode 13 came out and the Ereri fandom exploded on Tumblr and I, being the awkward ding dong that I am, sat in the corner eating doritos while everyone enjoyed themselves. Plus I saw some crazy fights happen man wth it's just anime no offense.

I was also supposed to host this skype chat with my friend but I couldn't cuz I'm so quiet it's not even funny.

Yeah so in the next chapter I'll be introducing Eren and all them, but most importantly I wanted to pick a sport that Eren will play. (I gotta make in entrance exiting and shit ya kno so that he'll catch Rivaille's eye wink wonk) I asked a few of my friends for their opinion and I wasn't really satisfied with their answers :/

I had 2 sports in mind and that was Lacrosse and Football (since they are like the major sports in California aka where I live) but if you had any other sport you had in mind drop me a PM and I'll think about it.

So far Lacrosse is winning by like 6 votes, Football has 4, and one idiot friend said ping pong.

- Liam B)


	3. What a Fucking Headache

**AN:** (LAUGHS LOUDLY THIS TOOK ME 245215 YEARS TO WRITE)

Enjoy the chapter you guys. Eren's finally here and he's about to smoke some bitches on the Lacrosse field. (Oh yeah Lacrosse won with like a ass whoppin 12 votes! Thanks for voting, I got some really weird sports but Football came second with 9 votes. *golf clap*)

Idk about you guys, but I prefer "oi" over "oy" u feel me. "Oi, Jaeger." "Oy, Jaeger." Which one looks better?

Uhm yeah...

Peace.

_**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

The metal lockers banged shut.

Mindless chattering and gossip between girls.

Loud laughs and bragging about muscles between boys.

_'Ahhh, high school, the only bane of my existence besides dirt.' _Rivaille glowered at the kids who ran amok, waiting for the track teacher to arrive. He tucked his head into his turtle neck track jacket and sighed out his nose. He was leaning against the baseball dugout near the track with his arms crossed and his expression set on a scowl, he too awaiting his gym instructor.

"Why can't these shit heads just behave," he growled to himself, watching with glaring steel eyes at the mass of gurgling teens.

"And that is why you don't have friends," Hanji gracefully landed herself on the spot on the right side of the shorter male. The group of teenagers he was currently glaring at started to dispatch into their own classes leaving Rivaille and his class to themselves. He caught a group of guys whispering among themselves and glancing towards Rivaille.

His lips shut tightly as he threw a nasty glare at the group who quickly looked away quickly, "Tch."

Hanji giggled, "You know, you could make a lot more friends if your face was more bearable."

"Are you saying I'm, dare I say it," Rivaille looked at Hanji with a fake offended expression and covered his mouth with a pale hand, "_unattractive?__" _His voice hitched at the end of the sentence giving it more of a dramatic flair.

"Tche, sometimes you're just so un-cute."

"I try." He snorted as he faced forward once again. Now his classmates had began playing with the track hurdles and doing back flips while calling out ridiculous things like, _'360 Call of Duty!'_ and the laughing like the uneducated children that they were.

Rivaille let out another puff of air, he was starting to get irritated. Wherever his teacher was, they better hurry the fuck up or else some idiot will end up with a leg shove up 3 inches up their ass. He rolled his stormy grey eyes as he watched the other kids with their sports.

Kids of many sizes, girls and boy alike, swarmed the many fields their prestigious school provided. Some kids were running around mindlessly after each other in a fit of laughter as they chased other students with the ball. Some rolled their sleeves up in an effort to keep themselves cool, others sneakily passed the teachers' line of sight to go make-out or to ditch the period.

The raven closed his eyes for a second trying to even out his breathing. This unorganized society would be the end of him; he swore it. Then he heard a small gasp from the brunette beside him. He looked up and cocked a slim eyebrow at her.

"Whoaaa, look at that guy!" She shrieked as she frantically waved her pointer finger towards the Lacrosse field, a field that was installed earlier this year. Rivaille followed her finger with slight disinterest to a rather skinny figure. He thought in wonder, _'Weren't Larcrosse players supposed to be bigger...?'_

Rivaille looked at the kids surrounding the skinny teen surprised that they were literally 2 times bigger than him in diameter. He felt a perk of curiosity surge through his being, _'Huh. What an interesting brat.'_ He concluded.

He watched with curiosity sparked eyes as the kid,_ 'Jaeger'_ the back of his jersey read, quickly and almost _effortlessly_ weaved through the rival teams' defense. A tall boy came across him and Jaeger languidly stopped mid-step and twisted his body to a fake. With the other kid frantically trying to figure out where the Jaeger kid would go he already lost sight him, Jaeger smoothly gliding past by pulling some rad ballerina shit.

"Whoa..." Rivaille caught himself whispering, almost mesmerized by the brunette kid's movements. It was like he had twice the amount of bones in the human body, that or he was made out of jelly. He watched those strong shoulder blades pulse as he ran and shifted his body to get away from his opponents.

Suddenly a teen from the other side dove for his feet, a dirty trick which got Rivaille clicking his tongue, but Jaeger, almost upon instincts, front flipped over the kid then qucikly regaining his balance; shot the puck into the net. The goalie, awestruck of the Jaeger kid, didn't have enough time to close his mouth and react as the puck zoomed right next to his face.

A small crowd had began to surround the field, some loitering on the bleachers and some running with the players. Everything and everyone went silent as kid made the astonishing goal. It was as if all the kids around were desperately trying to piece together what they had just witnessed.

Suddenly the silence was broken when a short blond boy let out a loud, _"GO EREN!" _And that triggered it all. Girls were screaming their lungs off, Rivaille was surprised that they hadn't started throwing their underwear at him, boys ran up and slapped the kid's ass as they pulled him up over their shoulders chanting, _"JAEGER! JAEGER! JAEGER!"_

Hanji too started the fray yelling, "JAEGER! JAEGER!"

Rivaille tched at his companion as he looked back at the kid.

He ripped his helmet off while his eyes squinted against the sun. '_It was cloudy before, but now with this smiling goofball it seemed as the sun wanted to grace this kid with its presence. Hell I wouldn't give a hoot if a fucking flower crown gracefully landed on his head-'_

He spoke too soon as a small blond girl, Historia he believed, fucking placed the crown of daisies and other flowers on the brunette's head. She quickly gave him a hug and climbed off the shoulders of the burly blond boy she had her thighs around.

Give a wolf whistle to that guy.

Rivaille was about to turn away when he saw it.

He saw a flash of gold.

Steel eyes snapped open as he caught sight of the Jaeger kid's eyes.

_Reflecting gold._

He let out a loud gasp as he gripped the metal caging behind him. His breath was caught in his throat as those golden eyes locked onto him. The other kid seemed to notice him and his eyes too widened.

But they widened with an expression that Rivaille could not put his tongue on. It was a swirl of emotions until they stopped with a declaration of, _glee._

Those horrifyingly golden eyes hooded as he threw a small grin at the raven.

Rivaille tried his best to glare back, but it only ended up with him making an extremely uncomfortable expression.

To his sheer terror the brunette threw his head back and let out a laugh that mingled with the rest of the other teens, but Rivaille knew it was directed to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he drew up his track jacket sleeve over his face, desperately tried to hide his embarrassment.

_'What a cheekily little bastard!'_ He thought angrily to himself. He was angry alright, but he didn't know who his anger was pointed to; himself or the gold eyed bitch that everyone praised. Rivaille would never admit it, but he could feel fear starting to prickle against his skin.

He cleared his throat making sure not to get caught in that golden trance again, "O-Oi, Hanji."

"Yeah?" She sighed dreamily still looking at the Jaeger kid. Wait, what? _Dreamily?__  
_

"Oi!" He growled, grabbing her jaw so she would face him.

"What is it Rivai-chan?" The brunette forced out a whine.

Rivaille managed to not let out a low growl, instead he settled for a poisonous hiss, "Who is that brat?" He inclined his head to the brunette with doll like eyes.

Hanji looked at Rivaille as if he was some kind of alien, "Who? That kid?" She tried to get out of Rivaille's vice grip to point at the new kid._  
_

"SHH! Yeah, that kid!" He grounded his teeth, grabbing her attention to himself again.

"That's Eren Jaeger, he's been here for like 3 days now...?" The taller teen paused and pondered for a moment. Getting a clue from Rivaille's stupefied face she gave him another strangled expression. "Don't tell me you never noticed him."

The ravenette worried his bottom lip as he tried to recall the past few days... All he could think of was that time when he didn't score the highest grade in the class test two days ago and he almost threw a fit. And of that other time when he respectfully declined a date from the senior captain of the Cheer leading team, but that was all he could remember. He didn't know any of this Jaeger kid bullshit, maybe it was because frankly he didn't give a fuck.

"This should jog your memory." Hanji pried the raven's fingers off of her jaw. He looked up and mutter a small _'Huh...'_ as a queue for her to continue speaking. "He's the kid that scored higher than you on the last calculus test.

Oh.

_Oh._

_That fucking shit._

The rest of the P.E period was filled with Rivaille outrunning all of his competitors without a blink. Everyone was pretty sure that he broke MAC 5 speed as he rounded his 3rd mile in under 13 minutes. Well, that's what you get for pissing off the school's strongest student.

Its not always that the short raven sees golden eyes that haunt him in his nightmares.

* * *

Rivaille had began to nod off in the middle of Marine Biology which Hanji found very strange. She knew that this was the shorter male's favorite class or at least the class that he actually payed attention in.

She watched curiously at the boy who sat at the pod below her slowly turned his head towards the large windows of the dome like class room with a blank steel gaze. The brunette thought of ways to snap his attention back to the Professor without gaining unnecessary attention from everyone else, hence the amount of paper balls that littered the ground around him as she tried to aim for his head.

After using almost half of her notebook she gave up on the idea and she too began to doze off. As her heavy lids threatened to close, but then she was interrupted by the Professor's sudden change of tone.

"Alright children," Professor Pixis called attention, "Its that time of the year where we select the lucky student who gets to be the Class Rep." A friendly smile crept along the edges of his crow's feet.

As if automatically all eyes were set on the ravenette who still had his head in the clouds.

Pixis cleared his throat, he too laid his expectant eyes on the short male, "Any volunteers?" He called out.

Hanji shot a curious glance at her best friend, normally Rivaille would've shot his hand straight through the roof, but he still had that air of absence around him. She was starting to get worried.

Gripping her mechanical pencil, her favorite one mind you, and launched it perfectly at the back of the shorty's head. She swore everything went slow mo as she cursed her untimely death in fate's hands.

Rivaille's head twitched forward as he felt something sharp jab his scalp.

Holy shit, the pointed part hit him right on his head. Hanji didn't even know that she was going to hit him at all. She was kinda hoping it would hit the window on land on his desk to get his attention, but not hit his dead on.

The brunette's self praise was cut off short as she was washed over with a feeling of dread. She looked down at the boy she just impaled with a writing utensil and comically gulped.

A dark aura filled with dense hatred began to waft around the raven's head and Hanji swore she heard thunder in the background.

Unfriendly iron eyes threw a warning glare filled with undisguised venom at the brunette as he twisted his body around to pick up the discarded pen. With a glance at his companion he gripped both ends of the pink bunny patterned pencil and snap it in half.

Hanji held back a loud wail of despair as she gripped her hair to keep herself from crying. _"WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!"_

She quickly composed herself (after hyperventilating for 2 minutes) and waved Rivaille's attention with her hand.

Steel eyes narrowed at her, but gave her a quick nod as if to say that she had his attention.

She pointed her finger to Prof. Pixis and he quickly got the clue.

He sneered at her and threw the pencil to the ground, _'Man, the shit I do for that fucker.' _She chewed on her bottom lip, _'I'll make him buy me that new Eva Unit XXX figurine I want.'_ She nodded contently to herself, the pencil long forgotten.

"Anyone?" Pixis ran his eyes throughout the room of his student's stopping one to many times on a particular ravenette.

Rivaille let a small _tsk_ leave his lips and he pushed his body up to a standing position. He stood straight as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll have a go."

Steel eyes widened with confusion. _That wasn't his voice! __His voice isn't that deep!_

He turned around to face the voice that opposed him and was once again caught in a golden trance and his breath was caught in his throat.

"What the hell," he hissed to himself as he looked up at a teen a few rows above him. Gold eyes looked down at him _mocking_ him. A small grin plastered on his lips as he gave Rivaille a confident look. '_Since when was this shit head in the same class as me?!'_

Rivaille's lips pursed into a fine line as he shot a cold glare at the towering boy, _'Who the fuck does this little shit think he is..."_

"Any objections?" Pixis cut through the thick smoke of Rivaille's irritation, "Did you want to say something Levi-san?" He quirked a gray eyebrow. Rivaille turned his whole body towards his teacher, but before that he sent the new kid a small sneer.

The raven nodded his head slowly, "I would also like to run." He spoke clearly his eyes locked on the Professors'.

Murmurs filled the classroom.

_'The new kid has a lot of spunk if he thinks he can go against Levi-san.'_

A smile etched onto Rivaille's thin lips.

_;Hey, cut the new guy some slack. C'mon at least he had the balls to go against Levi unlike you losers.'_

His smile wavered.

_'But then again Rivaille has always got the characteristics of a good leader even if he's an ass about it.'_

"I heard that you little shit head..." Rivaille growled inwardly flashing iron orbs at a teen to his left with cream brown hair.

The kid shrugged and gave the raven a sheepish smile.

"Alright, settle down kids!" Pixis clapped his hands together, "By the official rules of the school and whatnot, a poll shall be taken between the two participants..." The professors hands beckoned the two teens to the front of the classroom.

Rivaille pushed his chair with a loud scrape, trying his best to put on his most intimidating expression. No way was he losing to this fucker. His footsteps echoed sharply through the quiet classroom, it was as if everyone held their breath in anticipation. Walking up the small 3 stairs that led to the podium, Rivaille ran his cold grey eyes throughout the room; it literally felt as if he was gaining strength through the fear of his companions.

A small screech indicated that the Jaeger kid had made his move. Steel eyes flickered to the tall boy, _'Damn kid, what the hell did your parents feed you?'_ and watched the teen saunter his way to the podium; hands in his pockets. Gold eyes coolly glided to grey ones with a hinted smirk.

"Tch."

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Levi-san?" His voice was low and obviously puberty hit him good, the tan teen was practically _oozing_ testosterone. A small grin plastered itself on the taller boys lips, irking the shorter man to great extents.

"Shut up and listen to the teacher." Rivaille growled out. A small chorus of _ooh_'s and other forms of mimicry went throughout the room making the smaller male stifle a snort, he even heard someone call out _'Get bent, Jaeger.'_ And with that, the raventte couldn't help but smirk.

A loud smack sounded from the podium besides the taller teen where Pixis had tried to get the rowdy class' attention, "Alright, alright order in the classroom," he turned to the two boys, "I'm sure you both know how these things go right?" Rivaille offered a small nod of his head, Pixis smiled and then flashed his eyes towards other teen, "And you Eren?"

A small flustered chuckle came from the boys mouth, "Actually now that you mention it Sir, I don't think I'm suited for this kind of thing..." He scratched the back of his neck, a blush sprinkled on his cheeks.

"Way to make a fool out of yourself, idiot!" A loud snickering voice called out from the group.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes at the boy next to him, _'Did he pussy out? Tch. So much for thinking he'd be a formidable opponent.'_

"Jean shut the hell up," a small voice said followed by what sounded like a smack at the back of the head.

"Eheheh..." The tan teen giggled idiotically his golden eyes full of humor, "Sorry for making a scene I guess. I can't be one of the important guys, I'll settle for something a little bit less attention grabbing."

_'Then why the fuck did you nominate yourself, dumbass...'_ Stormy grey eyes narrowed as he stared at his shiny black shoes, he was starting to get impatient.

"Maybe I wanted to know you better, Levi-san." Steel eyes snapped up with fear mixed with confusion. Golden eyes stared back at him with no expression in them, that giggling idiot a second ago was replaced with a serious looking kid.

The shorter boy was opening and closing his mouth in confusion, "How did you-?"

Smiling idiot Jaeger was grinning once again placing a slim finger against his lips, "Sh."

Rivalle quickly looked away, shaking his head. _'What the fuck just happened.'_ He looked forward, refusing to look at anything except the very back wall of the classroom.

Pixis clapped his palms together as he began to announce the positions of the two boys, "Class Rep. will be Levi-san, and the runner up Jaeger..." Everything faded from there and Rivaille kept to himself, he was barely paying attention to what his teacher was saying.

_'What the hell is this kid...'_ Thoughts jumbled around in Rivaille's already confused mind, _'First the dream, now this fucker. Just what in the hell is going on here!?'_ He wanted to cry out. The confusion swirling in his mind was making the boy start to feel a little bit queasy. A pit had grown in the bottom of his stomach and Rivaille felt his breath hitch in his throat. _Was this kid related to that weird dream he had!? _He felt cold sweat begin to bead on his forehead and his clammy hands started to shake. The feeling of anticipation and fear was clawing its way inside of the raven's whole body.

"Pi-Pixis sir..." Rivaille called out.

The old teacher turned his attention back to Rivaille after reprimanding Jean, "What is it, Levi-san?"

Rivalle swallowed the hard lump in his throat, "I gotta hit the can, I'm not feeling so good..." He didn't meet his teacher's eyes.

"Oi, Rivai-chan?" Hanji spoke up for the first time after attending the small funeral she held for her pencil, her expression was stoic, "Are you alright?"

The whole class had its attention to the short male. He could feel their curiosity burning through his skin. It was only a matter of seconds before he'd have a break down in the middle of class, thus ruining his perfect reputation.

Without another word the small raven sped his way towards the double doors that lead to the many halls in the Academy. Once outside he broke into a sprint to the nearest bathroom, blocking out the many cries of his names behind him.

"I'll check up on him." Eren spoke up as he dashed after the shorter male.

"O-Oi! Eren!" A small blond called after the speeding teen, but his words were no use to a person who doesn't listen. He turned his sky blue orbs to the dark haired girl next to him, "Mikasa what should we do...?"

A low growl sounded from the boys companion issuing him to close his mouth. She pulled her long red scarf to her mouth, a motion she did often when she is in deep thought. "Idiot." She managed to mutter.

* * *

The small man sank himself into the velvet couches in the bathroom lounge. He let out a loud huff of air as he fumbled with the buttons of his navy blue uniform and hastily yanked it off his body. The raven appreciated the cold air that was seeping through his clothes in attempt to cool his overheated body down. He neatly folded the jacket on the seat next to him as he got up and practically dragged his body to one of the bathrooms sinks.

He twisted the knob and watched warm water begin to pool at the bottom of the porcelain sink. Dipping his slender fingers into the waterfall of lukewarm water, steel eyes waited until he felt suitable heat. Forming a cup with his pale palms, Rivaille scooped a decent amount of water to splash onto his face, he didn't even care if he made a mess; cleaning his mess was the last thing on his mind right now.

He scrubbed until he felt content then ran his still wet fingers through his hair. Feeling for a handkerchief in his back pocket, Rivaille seemingly dismissed the sound of the bathroom door opening. Steel eyes were shut as he thoroughly rubbed his face dry. Shutting off of the water and still rubbing his face, the raven absentmindedly walked back to the lounging room and sat himself down on the velvet cushions.

Sighing he placed the cloth on his face as he clasped his hands on his lap. He sighed contently and managed to let out a dry chuckle, "I'm going fucking crazy,"

"If you keep talking like that to yourself, maybe you are."

The short male jumped almost comically at the sound of that low voice he was starting to get familiar with. Quickly ripping the cloth from his sight, Rivaille grabbed his uniformed jacket and dashed away from the owner of the voice. Steel eyes locked with humorous golden ones as he left out a hiss, "Get away from me."

A chuckle came from the tall teen, "This is what I get for checking up on a fellow student?" Gem eyes flashed dangerously as if warning Rivaille. _'Warning me from what?'_

"Hah!" A harsh laugh came from the shorter teen, "'Fellow student' he says. I would like to be called that from someone who's actually human."

Gold eyes narrowed dangerously, "You've one hell of a sharp tongue, I'm positive it can cut through glass." He stepped forward sending chills down Rivaille's spine.

"Stay the fuck away from me." The owner of steel eyes growled inhumanely, his temper rising along with his fear.

A smirk spread itself across thin lips as the other boy began to advance once again. 5 feet became 3, 3 became 1, 1 became Rivaille trapped against a corner with no where else to retreat.

The ravenette stifled a gulp as his mind raced of different ways to get away, in the end he shut his eyes painfully as he waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Humor me, Levi... Humor me." A low voice chuckled next to his ear as he felt a warm breath tickle his neck. That voice, it felt as if he'd heard is somewhere. That voice and that small laugh was making his knees buckle with fear, and confusion. But more than anything; Rivaille felt anger pulsing through his veins: anger at being confused, anger at not being able to think straight at the moment.

He cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

The laugh that left the Jaeger kid was slow this time, almost painful. "I'm nobody. Just some new kid who blew into town." He looked at Rivaille's sharp eyes, "Just a nobody..." Golden eyes shined with forlorn in them. Eren moved away from Rivaille, no longer encasing him against the cream wall.

Steel eyes widened as he watched the Jaeger kids retreating back, "W-wait!" Rivaille grasped the end of Eren's jacket, "Just wait..."

Without looking back Eren replied, "Wait for what...? What do you want?"

The shorter male held back a snarl, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"...Let go."

"No."

Everything flashed before Rivaille's eyes as the taller teen quickly spun to face him. Rough and calloused fingers grasped his jaw and forced his pretty grey orbs to stare into vast gold ones.

"Rivaille," Eren breathed, "Rivaille. Rivaille Rivaille Rivaille..." His sharp gazed studied the shorter teens' expression, "Rivaille." Those glowing orbs fluttered close as he leaned in towards the other boy.

A small gasp left Rivaille's lips as extremely warm lips overcame his. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Eren's closed eyelids.

"Rivaille." His name was called over and over like it was some incantation.

"Rivaille." Every time his name left the lips of the taller boy a small peck on the lips would follow. Soon those pretty pink lips trailed light sweet kisses to his cheeks, then to his neck, and finally to his collar bone where he felt those thin lips curve into a smile.

"Rivaille." Eren whispered as he sank his teeth into the delicate pale flesh of the boy below him.

"Nngh!" Raven hair flew back as Rivaille cried out in pain. He felt his entire body get enveloped with an intense pain that burned under his eyes lids. He saw stars begin to swirl around his head as the taller boy began lap at his pale skin. "Stop! Stop it -nngh- it fucking hurts dammit!" He weakly banged his fists against Eren's toned chest as the lack of air in his lungs was starting to take a toll on him.

_'It fucking burns...'_ Was the last thought that registered in the ravenette's mind before he went limp in the arms of the Jaeger boy, _'Shit.'_

* * *

nnnnnngh.

i'm dead i dont even want to check the grammar

neh

eh

h

hhhhhhh

thanks for reading chapter 3 of this bullshit and keeping up with me

sorry it took me 7234 years to update

leave a review in the thing or like the thing meh

ehhhh

what is character development

ilu bye

- ya boy liam


	4. What a Perfect Life Ruined

**AN:** This is going to be like a throw back chapter as in its going to have flashbacks cuz like my writing team ran out of budget money to make new chapters laUGHS GUESS WHO IM MAKING FUN OF.

ok ok real talk tho, who created the thought that eren is a cute puppy and will follow the corporal around like some kind of dog?

nO eren killed 2 peOPLE WHEN HE WAS LIKE 9? LIKE WTF GUYS.

i mean i like puppy eren and he makes my kokoro go doki-doki buT un-submissive aka i kILLED 2 GROWN MEN WHEN I WAS YOUNG eren still wins over my heart

sry

idek why this took me like 2 weeks to publish, i finished it like a day after my last chapter but i just wasnt satisfied with it hhh

* * *

His skin was on fire.

Pale flesh trembled with anticipation as hot breath washed over his heaving chest.

A small whimper left his flushed lips as those thick brown bangs brushed his sensitive stomach.

Dull nails scratched his sides slowly sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Nngh..."

A deep chuckle rose from the person above him, "Does it feel good?"

Grey eyes flashed lazily at the head of chocolate locks, he could feel the smugness oozing from the kid.

A new sensation filled him as he felt thin, hot lips begin to nip at his chest, stomach and then finally latching onto his hips, rough hands kneading his milky thighs. Soft lips trailing butterfly kisses became hot licks and sharp bites.

"...Ah, that hurt."

"Hah, I'm sorry." Hot breath tickled his skin as the taller boy apologized, not making eye contact with raven below him. Tan arms wrapped around his slim waist and pulled the pale lanky teen closer to him.

A heavenly sigh escaped the lips of the boy on his back as those wondrous fingers made magic a long his ribs, stomach and inner thighs. His breathing hitched as he let out a low moan as he felt those smug lips smiled against the patch of skin that connected his leg to his waist. "Make me feel good." The dark haired male let out a sensual purr. He ran his long fingers through the fields of chestnut locks and bucked his slim waist towards the other male.

Skinny pale arms clung sloppily to the tan broad shoulder presented before him and he locked his thighs harder on the tan boys hips, making sure they would bruise. He rubbed his overheated body against the muscular boy's lower half and earned an eager low grunt from the male above him.

As a response dull nails dug into his thin hips, "You're gonna pay..." A voice growled lowly in between sloppy kisses, "For forgetting me..."

Golden eyes flashed up and stormy grey eyes widened in fear. He tried to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat.

Sharp canines dug deep into his hip bone enticing a loud shriek of pain from the owner of grey eyes. "STOP! STOP IT! ERENNNNNNN!"

* * *

Rivaille jolted awake, the book place on his chest falling to the ground beside his couch. His breathing was ragged and sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

"Eh?" Hanji turned her wide brown eyes to the boy who sat a few feet away from her, "Rivai-chan? What's wrong?" She turned away from Rivaille's giant t.v as she gave the boy a sympathetic expression.

Steel eyes slid to meet her as he grasped the collar of his shirt tugging it open, that was one crazy dream he just had. Not that it was unusual, nothing was normal anymore ever since he met _that _kid. "Nothing," he sighed as he slowly slid back into the couch. Slim fingers kneading his pants pocket searching for his cell phone. Pressing the lock button, the screen flashed open brightly which Rivaille had to squint against.

21:20 the clock on his phone read, he'd been a sleep for a good 3 hours. He placed his slim arm over his eyes as he called out, "Hanjiiiiiii."

"...Yeah?" Came the reply after a good 2 minutes of the gaming console's buttons being pressed erratically, "What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm, no." More thundering clicks from the controller.

"Then get out of my house."

"...Uh." The brunette stared at the t.v without blinking. Her thumbs skimming across the remote as she easily wiped the floor with her virtual enemies. Rivaille was pretty sure she black out on listening to him the second he opened his mouth to speak.

Grunting he stood up from his corpse-like position walked into his pristine kitchen and shivered as his warm feet touched the cold marble flooring. He scratched his arm as he stifled a yawn walking to his cupboard. Quickly grabbing a mug he took 3 steps to where his coffee maker was and popped the lid open. He reached on his tippy toes as he grabbed his favorite brew and a coffee filter.

Placing the filter into the maker, he poured a desirable amount of ground up coffee for himself and his late night visitor. Inhaling the bittersweet smell of his favorite blend, Rivaille couldn't help but drool slightly as the body warming scent climbed into the raven's nose. He folded the opened part and placed the bag back into its rightful place.

Turning the coffee maker on, he trudged to his large wooden table as placed his empty cup on the glass covering of the table. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked his emails and missed calls. He received a missed call from his mother and a couple texts from his classmates, other than that nothing caught his eyes.

He scanned through his list of contacts and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Grey eyes narrowed at the contact he stopped at, _Eren Bitchass Jaeger, _Rivaille doesn't even remember how he got the kid's contact number anyways.

His steel gaze was set hard on the contact info as if he was trying to make it disappear by just glaring at it. It had been 3 whole weeks from the bathroom incident and so far Eren had stayed a comfortable distance away from the short boy. Asides from going to council meetings with Rivaille, Eren had barely blinked an eyelash towards the shorter male... _'Except that one time,'_ Rivaille smirked to himself,_ 'Yeah, that one time.'_

A loud beep came from the coffee maker making Rivaille almost drop his phone. He didn't even know he was that concentrated on the little device in his palms. Clicking the lock button, he pocketed the cell and walked towards the machine with his mug.

"Oi, Zoe do you want some coffee?" He called over his shoulder hoping the other teen wouldn't be too invested in her video game not to hear him.

"What kind of coffee is it?" She hollered back, "Is it the Boston brew one?"

"Uhm, yeah." Rivaille turned the machine off and pulled down the containers of sugar and cream from his upper cupboard.

"Yeah sure."

"Do it yourself you little shit."

Rivaille plugged his ears as he heard the muffled groans of Hanji who had to pause her game. After awhile he unplugged his ears as he poured the hot brew into his pristine mug which read in a fancy french cursive letters _'__Je déteste tout le monde' _which was an inside joke with himself that always made him laugh. He had an inside joke with himself, what a loser.

The grumbling brunette stumbled into his kitchen muttering something about being stopped mid-way of defeating the lord of the warlocks or something. She gave him a dirty look as she reached for a mug in the wooden cupboard.

"Hey don't give me that look. Who the fuck do you think I am, your maid?" He snorted as he added a large amount of powdered cream into his steaming mug.

"Tch," Hanji spat as she placed her mug on the counter and waited for the shorter male to move so she could get a cup of Joe, "If you stopped drinking coffee maybe you'll grow... Then maybe you wouldn't be so short tempered." She said under her breath.

Suddenly a sharp metal object was pressed against her pale throat as she saw steel orbs burning with fury.

"What'd you say?" Rivaille pressed the spoon harder against the female's jugular as Hanji let out a small _'eep!'_

"N-Nothing! I said n-nothing! Ahahahha!" The brunette smiled sheepishly as sweat drops ran down her heart shaped face, "Maaan is it getting late! I should probably go home! Ehehehahahh..."

"Hmph," Rivaille pulled the silver ware away from her throat as he starting stirring his coffee, "Go home already."

Hanji ran a clammy hand through her long brown locks, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, "After I save my mission."

"Whatever."

* * *

As Rivaille waved Hanji off and watched her head of brown grow distant the further away she was, he rubbed his arms and glared at the mounds of snow that began to pile at the feet of his doorstep. He made a mental note to clean that off the next time around and closed his double doors with a click. He shuffled throughout his large home and shivered as cold air ran up his spine.

Sighing angrily, he trudged his way upstairs and made his way through his hall. The ravenette pushed his door open and walked to his large walk-in closet where he picked out a nice over-sized sweater and popped his head through the neck-hole.

After fixing the collar of his dress shirt underneath the sweater, Rivaille stretched his arms above his head as let out a small yawn. Checking the time on the nearby wall clock, which read out 23:17, he shrugged off his sleepiness and begrudgingly head downstairs.

It was only a couple weeks before the semester finals were to be ensued, that meant that Rivaille had to cram ass if he wanted to pass this year. Its not like he had problems with his academics, its just that lately a lot of strange things had been happening in his life.

Those recurring nightmares of the raven waking up in the middle of the night lost in a world of darkness with only those terrifying golden eyes to guide him home was leaving him in a heaving mess. Waking up in cold sweat and fear rising deep from the pit of his stomach was like a norm to him now. He absolutely hated it. More than anything he hated those golden orbs, always sneering and mocking his at his horror.

This also happened in class, since he couldn't get enough sleep at home; he sometimes found himself passing out in school. During lectures he began to fade and black out more than usual for him and it had gotten his lifelong best friend worried sick. It had gotten so bad that Hanji had started to take notes for the short boy.

All because of that stupid Eren Jaeger. Rivaille wanted nothing to do with him. Apparently after Rivaille had run off the bathroom the other day, the taller teen had ran after him to check if he was alright. News was that Eren had found Rivaille passed out on one of the lounging chairs and quickly carried him to the nurses' office.

To be honest Rivaille couldn't remember a single thing. He remembered washing his face before he sat down on the couches, the thoughts after that was just a huge jumbled mess.

He wouldn't deny it if someone said that he was going insane because he could certainly feel his sanity slipping from his grasp.

Strangely enough the Jaeger kid has been swimming around his the raven's head lately. Thoughts of pure loathing filled Rivaille's mind when ever the mention of him ever crossed his mind. Whether it was in a dream or a daydream, when he was actually conscious, Rivaille always had thoughts of Eren not. He even had sexual dreams about him!

The sexual part grossed the living shit out of him, why the hell would he feel any _KIND_ of attraction to the little shit. Its not like being attracted to men was gross to him, a world where Rivaille was homophobic would be a dead world. But no matter how hard he pushed Eren away from his mind, the golden eyed boy always came back, begging for a quick fuck. He shook his head at the thought of his most recent dream, he could feel the bile rising in his throat.

Scrutinizing steel eyes looked over the piles upon piles of books and papers that littered his coffee table in the living room and finally rested on his open notebook. Hanji's messy chicken-scratch handwriting made their appearance here and there where the brunette had pointed some things for him earlier.

He threw down a velvet cushion in front of his coffee table and plopped himself down. He stared at the scribbles on lined piece of paper that Hanji called "handwriting" and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is going to be an awful night." He slouched and placed his chin on the table.

~Approximately 30 minutes later~

"AUGH!" Rivaille slammed his pencil down on his table with brute force. His steel eyes burning with fury. The ravenette had sat on his ass for a good half an hour trying to decipher Hanji's Rosetta stone bullshit handwriting. Even after all this time he only managed to read a quarter of the girl's notes. He threw his body backwards and plopped on the carpet with a soft thud.

This stress was going to be the end of his reigning beauty. Grey orbs shut harshly as those perfect brows crinkled up in a nasty scowl. He placed his sweater clad arm across his eyes as his mind drifted off to the events of the last few weeks.

* * *

*approximately 2 weeks ago*

"Oi," Rivaille perked up after a few minutes of silence, "you gonna share some of that?" He pointed his fork at Hanji's convenience store lunch with an inquiry quirk of his eyebrow.

The duo found themselves in the warmth of the lecture room in their own little corner. The brunette girl had suggested that they ate out in the cold roof top but was quickly silenced after the cold glare that Rivaille threw her. The room barely had any students inside because most of the kinda important kids (because lets face it, Rivaille is the only thing that matters here) were in the cafeteria eating each other, ahem excuse me I meant, eating with each other. There were small groups scattered around the large room ranging from giggling girls to nerds playing/trading cards.

The small raven lavished in the serenity of the classroom, it was quiet sprinkled with giggles and laughter, but all in all it was just perfect.

"Hell no!" She replied with malice, "You already have your packed lunch from your girlfriend!" Her big brown eyes flicked venomously to the blond girl who sat a few desks away with her other bubbly friends, it had been that 3rd time that week that Petra had given the short male a boxed lunch.

The petite girl jumped as she heard Hanji's accusation, obviously her and her friends were keen on listening to the duo's conversation.

Steel eyes roamed over to the blond and noted that the tips of ears were burning red, "Hmph, did you want to try some?" He inclined to Hanji stabbing a octopus sausage with his fork and offering it to her.

"Say _ahh _you brat," he placed his cheek on his palm, waiting for the brunette to respond.

Those big brown orbs sparkled behind her thick glasses as she closed her eyes saying, "Aaah."

Quickly jamming the fork in his mouth, Rivaille's cold eyes sparked with disinterest, "Did you seriously think I would share my lunch with you?"

"UWAHH YOU'RE SUCH A JERK RIVAILLE!" She shouted earning a couple of concerned glances with Rivaille shot glares at. The brunette put her head down on the desk as she sobbed, "I fucking hate you..."

"Don't worry, I hate me too." The ravenette finished off his vegetables and downed it with his coffee brought from home. He checked the clock on his phone and looked up to his companion, "Oi, don't you have that meeting with the science department?"

With that Hanji suddenly stood up, "What!? That was today?" She quickly shoved everything into the small plastic bag from the store she bought it from and chugged down her strawberry milk.

Clicking his phone shut, the boy watched with bored grey orbs as the brunette before him frantically gathered her stuff together, "Why didn't you remember, you idiot."

"You know I'm bad at remembering things! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Ehhh? Was I supposed to tell you?"

"Wow, you know what I'm not even going to argue." She hoisted her bag over her shoulder and placed the half empty carton of milk in front of the raven. Giving him a wink she smiled, "Drink this. Maybe it'll make you taller." Without waiting for the raven to bark back, Hanji was already waltzing out of the door.

"Tche! Cheeky bitch." Rivaille snorted as he stood up to carry the carton of disappointment into the nearest garbage can. As he stood up the door to the lecture room slid open and was suddenly filled with loud voices from the entering teens. Steel eyes narrowed at the intruders who dared to disturb his peace.

12 kids came stumbling inside the classroom with their wet uniforms stuck to their skin. Rivaille crinkled his nose at the though of how uncomfortable they must be in cloth meshing with their skin. He turned his steel gaze to the large windows of the classroom and quirked an eyebrow, _'Since when was it raining?'_

Without really realizing it, Rivaille had began to search for particular gold eyes as the raven recognized the cluster of teens to be _his_ groupies. He saw a head of light chestnut and suddenly felt a strange tugging sensation on his chest, _'What the hell?'_ He watched with scowling orbs as they all laughed loudly and made their way towards the nearest row of empty desk, which was incredulously a row below him. The petite male held back a snarl as he thought of the wet mess they would make if they lounged around that area.

A big burly blond let out a rather extremely loud laugh that made the shorter male jump comically as he patted Eren on the back, "Man, good job on the field out there Jaeger."

"Yeah, Reiner's right! You showed those senpais! Talk shit get hit right?." A boy everyone knew as Connie Springer smiled brightly,_ 'Almost as bright as his newly shaven head.'_ Rivaille cracked a smirk.

"Haha, thanks man." The raven twitched at the sound of the Jaeger boy's voice, it was unbearable. He watched with narrowed eyes as Eren ran a tanned hand through his wet chocolate locks. As he flexed to reach his hair, Rivaille could see the muscles bulging from under his wet dress shirt. Steel eyes widening, he looked down on his own chest and crossed his arms in embarrassment, _'Dude! You're like 17 what the hell!?'_

Ignoring the group with a huff, the shorter male quickly deposited the small carton into the waste bin and quickly made his way back to his own little corner. He ran his slim fingers through his hair as he pulled out his cell phone. Digging into the many pockets of his school bag his fingers brushed the earphones he was looking for and extracted it from his backpack only for his face to drop.

He pulled the yarn woven (courtesy of Hanji who wanted to decorate his earpieces) earphones and glared at the knots and ties that was presented to him. He tried lacing his fingers through the knots and ended up creating a bigger mess.

_'Shit...' _Rivaille cursed to himself, _'Are you fucking me right now?'_

A small snort was heard from the crowed below him, Rivaille shot a glare at whomever was giggling at his misfortune. Dark eyes narrowed at the giggling shoulders of a certain brunette teen.

"Oi, Jaeger, whatcha laughing at?" The rowdy coffee blond teen whom everyone knew as Jean Kristein let out a dubious quirk of his eyebrow, "Are you like crazy now?"

Eren waved a hand dismissively as he stifled his snickers, "Naw man... Just thought of something funny," Those chuckling gold orbs flashed towards Rivaille's for a second before they moved towards the windows.

Guessing that the taller teen had seen Rivaille struggle with his incompetent ear-buds, the ravenette let out a small angry puff.

"Levi-Heicho?"

Steel eyes gazed up at the soft black eyes that were presented in front of him. The nickname 'Heicho' was given to him after winning his election of Class Rep. and the small man had grown a liking to it.

"Mmm." The shorter male responded.

The tall teen with black hair matching his eyes shivered comically as those frightening cold eyes connected with his, "I-I!" He stuttered incoherently as a blush of embarrassment invaded his cheeks, making quite a scene. Almost everyone from Eren's group had there eyes trained on the duo of dark haired teens, well _almost._ Those pretty gold orbs were still glued to the rain splattered windows.

Clicking his tongue impatiently, Rivaille looked to the side and closed his eyes, "Out with it already, -?"

"I-uhm! Bertolt Hoover, s-sir..." The tall teen whimpered out.

"Bertolt?" Rivaille rolled the teen's name out with his tongue, "Tell me, Betolt, what do you want?"

"S-Sir! I saw you struggling s-so I thought I should lend a hand..." He said turning to the side and scratching his neck.

Rivaille saw Eren shift awkwardly and a smirk graced his features, "Oh? You mean with this?" Long slim fingers raised the string of headphones up to Bertolt's face. The taller teen flushed nervously and the ravenette thought he heard a low growl from one of the members of Eren's posse.

"Y-yeah, I know a trick that solves these easily." Bertolt reached his hand over to receive the earpieces and Rivaille made sure that their fingers touched. He saw dark glances thrown at him from the group of teens as the slim boy let out a sharp gasp.

Rivaille gave him the most fake smile known to mankind and handed the pieces to him, "I'll leave it in your care then."

A loud scrapping sound was heard through out the lecture room as someone stood up from their seat. The short male couldn't help but let a smile grace his features with pleasure as he saw retreating broad shoulders. It felt so good.

* * *

Wind banged harshly on the windows making Rivaille's silk curtains flow in an angry dance. He opened his eyes after reliving that moment in life and smiled to himself. Standing up with an aggravated huff, the short boy sauntered over to the window and pulled the double panes shut and locking it tightly.

Placing his hands on his spine he bent forward relishing in the feeling of his back cracking. His small fists rose high in the air as he let out a soft and lengthy yawn. Steel eyes wandered to where his grandfather clock stood high and proud ticking softly, 23:52, he had been day dreaming for more than half an hour.

Grey orbs landed on his forgotten notes scattered across his coffee table and a visible angry mark appeared on his cheek. He was never going to get anything done with all this mind wandering, he needed to buckle down and start focusing!

As he walked back to his seat he heard a banging noise, soft but still loud enough for the teen to notice it. Shrugging it off as the wind banging angrily against his window once again, Rivaille picked up his pen and began to drum it against his forehead in heavy thought.

_'Let's see now, uhm...' _Rivaille pondered to himself as he set his eyes on a particular math equation that he seemed to always mess up on. If he wanted to get the highest marks in class instead of that piece of shit Jeager, then he would have to figure out what he always misses out on this type of question. He looked over at Hanji's notes, made a face, and erased that solution out of his head. If he was going to get his answer, it wasn't because of Hanji's chicken scratch handwriting had helped him, to be honest no one can be helped with the teen's horrible handwriting.

As he was about to place the tip of his pen on the paper to start writing some notes to himself, the knocking became erratic thumping against the door and know Rivaille knew it wasn't the wind, the wind is more coordinated than that.

Sighing, the small teen stood from his sitting position and walked over to his double doors. Now who would visit a short, quickly irritable, Frenchman at midnight? Not anyone who was sane. Grumpily grabbing the door hand, he reached on his tippy toes and unlocked the top latch and pulled the door open with anger.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, steel eyes flaring, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME it is...?" His voice lowered as he caught sight of the ragged, torn form in front of his doorstep. "Wh-what," His voice choked out, "What the hell?"

In a lump of torn flesh and bloodstained clothes was none other than Eren Jaeger.

* * *

hey

let's talk about how Eren got his ass handed to him by Corporal Ravioli

let's talk about how he fuckin curb stomped the shit out of Eren

lEt's tALk abOut hOw gRE At thaT EPiso dE WAs

i watched that scene like 27 times and i laughed each time

that shit was brutal

- ya boy liam


	5. What a Strange Memory

**AN:** What would you do if the person you really hated ended up in your doorstep at 12 in the morning all battered and bruised?

Would you:

a) slam the door shut  
b) welcome them in and treat them  
c) call the cops  
d) or beat them up some more

Who cares about your answer it's all about Rivaille's ya punks.

Warning: If you guys are here thinking you're reading cute puppy Eren, you're in the wrong fic. Eren is not a "puppy" but he is a "dog" if u kno what I mean wink wonk.

_**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

If you asked Rivaille how he got into his strange position he would simply shrug his thin shoulders and say, "My life fucking sucks."

Not all would say that the raven's life "sucked".

Damn, some people would _kill_ to be in his position. I mean to have a hot, naked, male model like body, towering above you trying to have his way with you is not all that bad.

Well Rivaille would _love_ to differ.

"I thought I told you to stay in the guest room, mutt." Rivaille growled and crossed his arms angrily across his chest. This wasn't the first time he was woken up in the middle of the night with the tan Lacrosse player hovering over him. _'When was the last time my life was actually normal?'_

Golden eyes glinted with frustration as well as impatience, "Horny," he stated.

Eventfully, the smaller teen felt a something hard nudge his thigh; something warm and fleshy. Rivaille let out an exaggerated sigh as his fine thin eyebrows narrowed. He brought up his slim fingers to his temples and tried to rub stress away unsuccessfully. "Get the fuck off me you horn-dog."

A low chuckle vibrated from Eren's chest as he moved his lips closer to the raven's ear, "Don't tell me you've forgotten our promise...?"

Rivaille could _hear _the smugness dripping from the tan boy's mouth like a dog drooling on a steamy steak, with the steamy steak being Rivaille of course.

"Isn't that right... Nurse Rivaille?" Eren purred as he began to rock himself against Rivaille's clothed thigh.

"Like a bitch in heat..." The ravenette growled, "God if you exist, please strike me down with your mighty fist. Place judgement on my filthy soul."

A breathy laugh exited from Eren and washed the boy below him with his musky scent. Leaning down against his lips, Eren whispered with a smile, "How 'bout I fist you and make your soul even more filthy."

"Dear God have mercy on me."

Yeah, Rivaille definitely couldn't remember the last time his life was normal.

* * *

[Flashback]

Rivaille held back a shriek of fear and surprise.

What the actual fuck was Eren Jaeger doing on his front steps at 12 in the morning?! Not only that, but it looked as if a wild animal got the best of him. _'Was this kid even alive!? Was he still breathing? SHOULD I CALL THE COPS?!'_

Quickly the raven fell to his knees, placing his warm fingers on the fallen teen's neck. Eren's cold skin made the other boy flinch, but Rivaille was soon relieved when he felt the slow thumping of a dying heartbeat. _'Oh my God, he's a alive!"_

"H-Help...m-me..." The wrangled teen wheezed out, his hand trying to raise, but miserably fell back into the snow with a small thud.

"Oi, Eren!" The raven screeched, "Get up! Please!" Rivaille slung Eren's leather clad arm around his neck as he hugged his waist to support him. He dragged the taller, not to mention heavier, teen to his pristine couch and gingerly placed him down. The slim teen ran back to the door and looked around outside frantically, hopefully no one had seen that incident. Troubled grey eyes lingered towards the large blood puddle that made it's presence loud and clear on the small patch of snow that befell on the raven's front steps. How the hell was he supposed to clean that up!?

Rivaille shoved the thought out of his mind as his eyes snapped at the broken form of Eren spilling his blood everywhere on his couch. He needed professional help right now, or at least treat the boy until officials came and brought him to a real hospital.

"Why me though!?" The raven shrieked in horror.

"I don't know,"Eren let out a groan of pain as his thick eyebrows scrunched up in pain. "I acted upon instinct, like a homing system." He managed to crack a smirk. There was blood everywhere. It stained the boy's normally bishounen face and matted his chestnut locks. Splotches of the red dye were littered on every inch of Eren's clothes, ruining the nice grey jeans he wore and the blue flannel that covered his upper body. His leather jacket was another story, you couldn't even call it a jacket anymore, more like a torn and stretched piece of cloth thrown over his shoulders.

Eren's arms and neck were lined up with deep scratches and cuts that seemed like teeth and claws, animal teeth and claws. The stench of pine and woods hung heavily in the air around the ruined teen. The teen let out another groan followed by a small whimper, he was obviously in pain. He grasped his side which was burning with bitch stinging pain. Gold eyes cracked open and looked at the mess soaking between his fingers, casting a glace towards Rivaille, Eren quickly hid his wound from sight.

"Oh God, oh God. What should I do?" The slim teen paced back and forth, his eyes wide with fear. "Should I call the police? I should call the police." He decided. Rivaille reached for his phone that sat on the coffee table where he last placed it, but was suddenly stopped by the Lacrosse player's hand. Even though he was barely conscious, Eren still had a hard grip.

"...N-no..." He managed to mumble out.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'!?" Rivaille yanked his arm harshly away from Eren's grip, which he soon regretted as the teen doubled over in pain. He squatted next to the broken teen and ran a hand through his dark fringes, "Eren listen to me."

A grunt was heard from the other boy.

"I can't help you okay, you need real help." Eren shook his head and tried to turn away from the slim teen, "Listen," Rivaille held back a sob of desperation, "cooperate with me please. I've known you for like 3 weeks man and I barely even know you, you can't be pulling this shit on me." Fear was building up in the Frenchboy's gut and it was slowly taking over his entire being. He's never been in such a position and he felt like straight up puking. "So please... Let me call for help."

Rivaille barely even noticed that his face was scrunched up painfully with tears rolling down the corners of his eyes until familiar cold fingers brushed them away. He barely cried. The pale teen doesn't even remember the last time he cried; maybe it was that time his actual mother died, or maybe that time when he found out his father was already beginning to see another woman, but he definitely knew that he hadn't cried in a _very_ long time. What surprised him most where those normally sneering golden orbs, warm and light as Eren smiled at him.

"D-Don't cry..." He managed to croak out, "Please... Don't cry." His palm landed squarely on Rivaille's cheek, his tan skin contrasting against the boy's pale face.

Grey orbs widened as they locked with pain stricken gold ones. He shakily raised a pale hand to grasp Eren's big hand against his face. Somehow, the warmth emitting from the Lacrosse player was strangely familiar, but he just couldn't place his tongue on it. "What should I do then?" He managed to force his voice out, without sounding like a total wimp.

"You're house is awfully cold... Is that why you're so cold hearted?" Even at the immense amount of pain that was coursing through his veins, Eren still managed to crack at smirk at the flustered expression of the raven's face. It tugged at his heart to see his face from such a long time. The feeling of being forgotten slowly washing away the more he stared into that grey abyss. He could never hold a grudge on the boy he swore he'd protect.

Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the small teen shot the injured boy a warning glare, but it had no spark of menace that all his glares used to hold. He motioned with his finger for the taller boy not to leave the couch, it was as if he were training a dog. Rivaille quickly stood up from his crouching position and rushed up his stairs. He passed his many art pieces and ran into the guest room. The raven opened the sliding door of the closet forcefully, grabbing as many sheets of heavy blankets his small arms could carry, he dashed back down the stairs to be met with a half naked Eren.

His perfect features were painted with pain as he gripped his side. That's when Rivaille noticed the deep, hair curling wound. It seemed as if something huge bit off a chunk of Eren's tan skin._ 'What in the heavens could have inflicted such an injury? Just what the hell kind of shit does this kid do on his free time?' _

A low groan from the brunette snapped Rivaille out of his trance of confusion. He flung the sheets onto the ground as he gathered himself near Eren. "Oh my God dude what the actual fuck happened to you?!" He shrieked as he motioned to the wound.

"Nngh..." Was the answer that left the tanned boy's lips. His perfect brows collecting sweat as brain numbing pain ran its way across his whole being. _'It should be healing by now... Is this the type of injury inflicted by an Alpha? Dammit.'_ Eren could feel his conscious beginning to slip away from his grasp as he felt his eyes threatened to roll back.

"Oi!" Rivaille called as he saw Eren's golden orbs flicker, "Stay right here ok, ok?" He pushed the tan teen's bare chest and forced him back onto the couch, "I'll get some bandages alright, just don't fucking move."

The slim male weaved through his home, running to the closest bathroom. He ran into the kitchen and turned right where a small bathroom was. Yanking the door open he stood gasping with his grey orbs flickering frantically. He rushed to the medicine cabinet and let out a gasp of relief. A roll of gauze made its presence known and quickly the raven grabbed it.

He rushed to the kitchen where he kept the pain killers and almost tripped in his haste. A loud groan followed by a hiss was heard from Rivaille's living room, "H-Hold on you little shit!"

A violent fit of coughing exited the brunette's lips. Eren looked at his hand. Golden eyes narrowed, blood splattered onto his tan palm. "Shit."

Loud footsteps got him looking up to see Rivaille dashing towards him, arms filled with makeshift medical supplies. "Here!" The raven squatted next to Eren as he began to unroll the bandages. "Take this too," Rivaille handed Eren a glass of water along with a small pill.

Eren quirked an eyebrow.

"Pain killers!" Rivaille shouted.

"Ok, ok!" Quickly the tanned boy swallowed the pill along with large gulps of water. He let out a sigh as the cold water settled in his stomach. The tall teen tried to move lips to thank the raven, but no words left his lips. Eren could feel his strength slipping ever so quickly, but still he couldn't let the teen go without any acknowledgement that the Lacrosse player was thankful, "Thanks..." He managed to groan out.

"Sh, yeah." The small teen had began to prepare his supplies. Grey orbs flickered to the nasty wound as he assessed the situation without puking. Rivaille was never a fan of blood, but this time his opinion was the last thing that mattered. He pushed Eren's hand away from the wound and pressed a large wad of cotton onto the cut.

A low hiss exited Eren's lips as the alcohol dowsed wad was pressed harshly against the cut. "Shut up," Rivaille growled out of fear more than menace, "Keep your strength and shut your mouth."

Golden eyes lolled back as Eren's sharp canines bit hard on his bottom lip. He felt like howling with pain, but there was no way in hell he would look weak in front of the other teen.

"Put your hand here and add pressure alright?" Rivaille tried to settle his voice from trembling. He felt large hands overcome his and he quickly let go of the gauze and started to prepare the wrap. "Ok, Eren..." The slim teen whispered.

Closed golden orbs flickered open and tried to adjust onto the pale teen's face.

"I'm going to wrap it ok?" Rivaille showed the Lacrosse player the gauze cautiously, "This is going to hurt a lot, but it's going to feel a lot better than the state you're in right now, understood."

"Yessir."

The ravenette leaned in as he hugged his arms around Eren's side as he reached over to tie the gauze. His other hand grabbed the other end of the gauze and began to slowly wrap it around Eren's sculpted form. A low grunt was heard from the boy below him as the wound was pressed on. "You can let go now," the small teen's voice was no higher than a whisper. His breath washed over Eren's with a wave of mint and coffee.

Pulling his bloodstained hand away from the large cut, the brunette let out a sigh of relief. He watched with curious golden eyes as the small raven above him worked quickly, wrapping the gauze along his midsection with precise movements. Soon the wrap was completely attached to Eren's side and Rivaille topped it off with a lock.

The raven sat back on his thighs and let a sigh of relief exit his lips. He also heard a sigh of content leave Eren's lips as the more masculine of the both relaxed into his velvet couch. Steel eyes flickered over the many scratches and littered the athlete's tanned skin. Opening to speak, the smaller teen was cut off quickly as Eren spoke up.

"Don't worry about those... They'll heal."

The raven opened his mouth again as to argue, but the look he received from brunette silenced him.

A small huff left the pink lips of Rivaille as he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, "That should be good enough... For now." Those grey orbs twitched as the small raven looked at the red that painted his hands. "Filthy."

Eren couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Rivaille had always been a clean freak, there was no surprise at the fact that he would be upset with his dirty hands.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" Eren cracked open his gold eyes and locked with Rivaille's.

"Nothing... You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"O-hoh?" The small raven stood from his sitting position, "Someone else had to baby you like this?"

"Tch," Eren clicked his tongue, "You're attitude sure changed dramatically."

It was the raven's turn to click his tongue in disdain.

"Give me back the nice Rivaille, the one who actually cares about people," Golden eyes flashed with humor.

"That Rivaille doesn't exist, and it's Levi-san to you." Rivaille snorted as he looked down at his patient. Without another look, he stalked towards his kitchen to disinfect his hands.

"Keh," Eren rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Light footsteps pattered against the cold kitchen floor as the small teen made his way to his sink. He started the warm water and wiggled his blood caked fingers in the stream dully.

After scrubbing his hands until they were raw, Rivaille shut the faucet off. _'He must be hungry...'_ The lanky teen thought as he maneuvered his way to his small fridge and quickly pulled out a small plastic box of Hanji's stew. Steel eyes read the note that was plastered on the lid and he snorted, with bold chicken scratch handwriting Rivaille could hear the brunette girl's voice.

**"Made you stew! Don't starve!, your waifu~~"**

Rivaille had no fucking clue what the hell a "waifu" was, but he was damn relieved that he had food for the broken teen lying on his couch. The raven was never one with the ability to cook, he preferred eating out anyways. Ever since he was young, he'd had many people cater to him, be it food or anything. He would never admit it, but being babied by Hanji was something he had always liked.

He peeled the cover off and was quickly assaulted by the wafting aroma of the beef stew. The raven couldn't help but drool comically as he stared into the pools of creamy soup. No way in hell was he letting Jaeger eat all of it.

Quickly finding two bowls for him and his visitor, the raven carefully poured the contents of the Tupperware into the fine china bowls in front of him, making sure he had a bit more for himself. Feeling bad, he switched his bowl with Eren's and pouted as he popped the bowls into his microwave.

He waited until he heard erratic beeping signalling that his food was ready to be served. Pulling the two bowls from the machine, he placed a spoon in his bowl and in Eren's. The lanky teen made his way to the his patient and ignored the shivers that ran up his spine. He should really remember to start wearing house slippers.

Turning the corner he was greeted by a loudly snoring Eren. His heavy eye lids closed softly, hiding those ridiculously abnormal gold eyes. Sighing, Rivaille placed the bowl onto this coffee table and leaned against it facing the brunette.

"Hmph," he huffed, annoyed as he stirred his stew eagerly with his spoon, "what a waste."

He quickly ate and moved back to the kitchen to clean his mess, but not before tucking a heavy blanket under Eren's chin.

* * *

"Aaahh..." Rivaille groaned as he slowly sunk his entire body deeper and deeper into the warm pools of his bathtub. This was no good for his appeal, feeling like an elderly man as he steps into a bath was the last thing the narcissistic teenager wanted. Bubbles swarmed around his submerged lips as he blew out a sigh underwater. The short raven's thoughts started to wander to the resting punk that littered his clean home with blood and dirt.

Never had Rivaille been in such a situation where he panicked, Rivaille never panics. This time was different, _fear_, coursed through his whole entire being as he thought of the crumpled form of Eren on his porch. What he didn't understand was why he had so much energy to worry and invest in a boy he new for barely 3 weeks and managed to make the raven loathe him in 2.3 seconds.

In the back of his mind there was a thought that was tugging mercilessly at Rivaille's memories, his memories of childhood. He never liked thinking about the times where he loitered around in the Country of Love, because through his experience, Paris was hell. He never felt welcomed.

After his mother had passed away, Rivaille's good looking father (hence his impeccable genes) had wasted not a single second to mourn for his late wife, but instead flitted away with women. It wasn't too long when a woman and her 2 children came waltzing into Rivaille's life and turned his life in a complete 180. He hated it, absolutely hated it.

The raven was about 6 when she first caught a glimpse of the reason why he would leave his comfortable French home. She was a young woman, a few years younger than his father. She was a loathsome bitch.

She took the raven's father's money as threw it around like trash, and wiped her children's greed stained faces with it. Her long blond hair was always done with extremely fake curls, almost imitating a overdone doll. She always had makeup on, even at home and Rivaille always wondered how her face wasn't lined with blemishes and other nasty imperfections.

That's the thing that pissed Rivaille off the most. She was too perfect. More perfect than him.

After spending years watching his father cater to a dirty whore who probably didn't give half a damn about him, and 2 shit head half-siblings, the 8 year old raven spoke up one dinner night.

"I hate you all." He spoke loud and clear, his eyes not wavering at the shocked expressions that ran throughout the large dining room. His father gave him a disapproving look at his Stepmother fanned herself dramatically, feinting an expression of shock and hurt.

His stepsister spoke out, Magdaline, he remembered flatly, "B-but brother..." Her blue eyes widened with mock pain as she touched her chest, "We are family-"

"Can it, cock sucker," his steel eyes flickered to her heart shaped face, similar to his stepmother's then rudely picked up his cup of tea the way that bitch hated it, by holding it by the rim.

Magdaline's blue orbs widened with shock, only to be overwhelmed with hatred. To be honest, they all hated each other.

"Oi!" Came a loud roar from the burly blond that sat a couple feet away on the left of Rivaille, his eyes sparking with anger, "What did you say to my sister!?"

"Lance, please," came the exasperated sigh that left the demon bitch's lips. "Behave."

"No it's fine," Rivaille slammed his tea cup down with more forced than necessary, his steel eyes burning with hatred, "J'ai appelé votre sœur une salope." He snarled out, thin eyebrows narrowed menacingly.

Lance's pretty blue orbs flashed with bull like anger, as his nostrils flared with every breath he inhaled and exhaled. Steel eyes analyzed every move that the taller boy would commit on his, but he shrugged it off, no one in their right mind would attack the heir of the Levi residence.

"Brother," came the face exhausted sigh from Magdeline, "He's not worth the trouble..." Blue eyes filled with electricity glared dangerously at Rivaille, but the lanky boy merely gave her a shrug of his bony shoulders and a shit eating smirk.

Those two worthless bags of shit were just jealous of the fact that their stepfather never gave them attention, and found his attention always directed to his actual son.

A loud gasp sounded from the plump fake lips of the woman who sat where his beloved mother used to sit. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as her sky blue orbs flickered around the room, and her breath hitching and becoming ragged.

"What's up with you, bitch?" Rivaille curled his upper lip in distaste, "Are you fingering yourself underneath the table?"

"RIVAILLE!" Came the commanding roar from his father, who was almost like a mirror image of him, except taller and more lean. "I have had _enough_ of your disrespectful attitude towards your mother!" The man stood up abruptly, slamming his palms on the fine linen that covered their cherry oak long table.

"D-Dear..." The raven's stepmother pulled a handkerchief out of her dress' breast pocket, dabbing her eye liner encrusted eyes carefully so no makeup smudged. "He still must still mourning the passing of dear Viola, and he is still not used to me as his new mother..."

"My mom's dead, you fuck," Rivaille could no longer hold his temper, the way this bitch spoke about his mother got his small fists balling tightly, he didn't like the way her precious name slipped out of the bitch's slimy, gloss coated lips, "I know she's dead, I've known for 2 years. Stop treating me like your child, because I'm not, I didn't pop out of your dirty cunt like these two miserable enfoirés," he swept a pale hand dramatically at his stunned siblings, "I refuse to be thought of as a being that popped out of you."

_SLAP!_

The loud sound of the Rivaille's father's palm against his cheek was loud and almost sickening. Loud for everyone in the room, including the many maids and butlers that loitered around the dining room; sickening to his mother who was watching them from up above. Thick black locks scattered across his face as Rivaille's head snapped to the side.

Steel eyes wavered as the process of pain shot through him like a bolt of lightening, yet he felt no feeling to cry, only the immense amount of anger was coursing through his entire being. He flashed his dull orbs to his father as the man gave him a daring glare.

"You have spoken too many times out of your play, my boy..." Mr. Levi's eyes hardened as Rivaille gave his father a challenging stare, "I have gone far too long tolerating your horrible attitude."

Rivaille open his mouth to demur his spitting image, he wanted to put this man's mind straight once again and _see _the people he called his family as the real bloodsuckers that they actually are, but he was cut off when a steely gaze much like his own shut him up.

Mr. Levi carded his fingers through his thoroughly combed hair and sighed, "By tomorrow, I want your things packed."

The raven's beady eyes widened in disbelief and shock. He heard a small snicker from one of the asshats that sat close to him, but he didn't even bother. He waited and moment and absorbed his father's words.

_'Are you fucking joking?'_ He wanted to scoff out, but knowing his father as the serious man that Rivaille grew up to know, he was not jesting.

"Where-"

"Japan, where I grew up. You'll be staying at the secluded manor where I used to live, don't worry I will provide you with everything you need." Mr. Levi's voice softened dramatically, "No matter what you're still my son, my beloved Rivaille."

The raven flinched as his father lowered his palm to Rivaille's stinging cheek, "I don't want you suffering."

And that's when everything dawned on him.

His father was suffering.

Now that Rivaille actually thought about it, his father had a very melancholy expression on his face as he said those words to the younger version of the raven. Of course being the ignorant child that he was back then, hard headed Rivaille ran from the dining room table and rushed out of the house into the French woods that surrounded the Levi Manor.

"Ow!" The raven exclaimed as he felt a sharp sting on his temple. His head throbbed for a second as he tried to blink it away. As the pain began to subside, Rivaille suddenly remembered a small piece of memory.

It was snowy, and the world looked bigger than it normally was. It was a white hell, everything was frozen and soon his little fingers would be too.

He remembers ambling around aimlessly in the woods before passing out, surrounded by the endless white hell around him. Maybe that's what ignited his long time hatred for snow. He was desperate to get home, to apologize to his father for being a foolish son, to beg for his love once again.

He remembers being awoken by an even breathing pattern and warm air whistling through his hair. The scent that wafted around Rivaille was so warm, so comforting that it was almost beckoning for the smaller boy to fall asleep once again. The boy slightly shivered as cold air wafted around him, so he cuddled closer to the heat emitting energy. He carded his small fingers through soft linen of the sheets he rested on, and dug his pale baby face into the fur.

Wait.

Fur.

Grey orbs flashed open as he heard a low grunt from whatever he was resting on. Too afraid to move, the small raven shifted slightly as he assessed his surroundings. It was dark, and it smelled awfully dirty, like growing moss and dampness. The scent of pine washed over his senses, but that was quickly wiped from his train of thought as the comforter he was currently laying on shifted to the side, causing him to fall into a furry and extremely warm surface.

Rivaille jumped as he heard low growl rumbled from what ever form he was resting on, it sounded almost like a snore. Finally gaining the courage to look up, his eyesight was obscured by large puffs of salt and pepper colored fur. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the many shades of black, white and gray covered the massive body of a - ?

What was he looking at?

Some kind of... beast?

A wolf...? But don't wolves normally eat wandering children?

Fear spiked in Rivaille's mind, but he had no intention of moving away from the comforting warmth, and back into the snowy hell hole outside.

The beast shifted again and Rivaille almost jumped out of his skin as he saw a massive paw, the size of his chest and stomach, rise threateningly. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited to be crushed by the massive force, but instead of having his skull bashed into his brains, the warm paw landed softly on his small back and scooted his being closer to its body.

The paw pushed him until he was flushed against it's warm, inviting and seemingly clean body.

A low purr sounded from the beast which rumbled its stomach where Rivaille was currently resting on. The ravenette let out a small giggle as he dug his face into the surface of peppery fur.

He felt safe.

He felt warm.

He felt... welcomed.

The raven let out a sigh as the stinging pain in the side of his head finally faded completely away.

Rivaille dunked his head underwater and listened to the sounds of the swishing water besides his ears.

He couldn't remember much after that... It was all just a blur.

"HAAH!" Rivaille gasped as he brought his head through the surface of his bathwater to breathe, he hadn't even noticed how far he had sunk himself. It had been a long time since he thought about that memory and he had preferred it stayed lock in the deepest parts of his mind.

Shaking his soggy wet locks, Rivaille stretched his arms before himself and purred with satisfaction at the sounds of his joints popping.

"Stop thinking." The lanky teen thought to himself and he allowed the warm water to start to seep into his body, he really was becoming an old man

* * *

_**Ba-Bum**_

_**Ba-Bum**_

"Fuck."

_**Ba-Bum**_

**_Ba Bum_**

"Oh...no."

**_Ba-Bum_**

**_Ba-Bum_**

"It's too early...!"

_**ba bum ba bum ba bum**_

"N-no!"

_**ba bum ba bum **__**ba bum ba bum ba bum **__**ba bum ba bum ba bum**_

_****__****__**ba bum ba bum ba bum **__**ba bum ba bum ba bum **__**ba bum ba bum ba bum **__**ba bum ba bum ba bum**_

"PLEASE NOT NOW!"

Eren's dull nails scratched painfully at his scalp as he tried to force down his hunger.

He was hungry.

He was tired.

He was libidinous.

Golden eyes widened as he left out a mutinous scream, his teeth enlarging to thick fangs imitating one of a wolf. His round pupils dilated then formed into thin slits as red flecks dotted his brilliant gold orbs. His chewed on nails grew into long yellowing claws that pushed out his actual nails to make room, his nails falling to the ground, splattering Rivaille's maroon carpet. He wont notice.

Eren could feel his muscles begin to expand to make room for his newly evolved skeleton which added probably there were more bones into his system. He knew if he continued, he would be unable to stop.

"Stop..." He breathed out, unable to capture his breath. "Don't want to scare... him..." The tall teen fell off the couch and onto the carpet floor with a loud thump. His claws threatened to rip his scalp off as he gripped his head in agony, "Don't want him to... run away..."

Stopping or slowing down a werewolf's transformation is exhausting. Suspending the growth of the muscles and the extending of the bones causes a fissure in the body that gives off a menacing steam. Eren felt the stillness in his body and relief began to wash over him, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head and before he knew it he black out.

A low growl left the teen's thin lips, "R-Rivaille." Aurelian eyes shone brightly through the darkness of Rivaille's living room, "Rivaille."

It was too late.

Eren was no longer himself.

* * *

Rivaille perked his ears as he heard a thump downstairs. The yellow rubber ducky that was previously balanced on his head fell into the warm water followed by a _plop._

"What the hell?" The raven flickered his eyes to the bathroom door, "Is he alright...?" He shifted uncomfortably in his tub, his mind wondering if his late night visitor was okay. Unable to shake off his worry, Rivaille made the move to get up and check on the brunette. He stopped when he heard the door click open. How strange, he definitely locked it before sinking into the tub.

"...Jaeger?" He called out curiously, which was dumb for who else would be in the raven's house except the dumb jock and himself. "Oi, I'm the bath you know..." The small male craned his neck to peek at the door, which was hidden behind a cream wall.

What answered Rivaille was not the Lacrosse player's husky voice, but a growl. The ravenette had no time to react before a tall, half naked Eren stood next to his tub, his head hung low.

"TRINGLER!" The pale teen hollered in his native language, grasping his beating heart, "Dammit Jaeger! You gave me a fucking fright!" Rivaille growled and combed his thin fingers through his wet hair, "So much for relaxing."

Eren didn't respond, but stood still, hovering over the small raven.

The other boy quirked a thin eyebrow at his taller companion, "Oi, you alright?" Steel eyes widened as golden eyes quickly flashed dangerously to meet his.

Eren growled as he stepped into the large tub, still in his jeans.

"What the fuck!?" Rivaille drew himself away from the strange teen, "Jaeger get out! Mffph!?" He made a strangled noise as Eren's lips connected to his. Sharp teeth bit viciously on any piece of lip the muscular teen could catch in his mouth, as a rough tongue lapped at the beading blood.

"S-Stop!" Rivaille struggled, trying to push the large teen off of him, "Stop it, asshole!" He screamed, banging his small fists against Eren's exposed chest. But the Lacrosse player only grunted, pushing himself closer until he encased the smaller teen in the corner of the tub, hovering over him dangerously.

Grey orbs wavered with fear as he tried to press himself further and further away from Eren. Those golden eyes locked onto his, entrancing him to stare wide eyed into the dark depths. The raven's attention was suddenly brought to the calloused hand that gripped his bony hip harshly.

"Ah!" He let a small gasp leave his cherry red lips and flinched as those sharp nails dug mercilessly into his skin, "S-Stop..." The pale teen tried to sound intimidating, "Get the fuck off of me, J-Jae-"

"Lassen Sie mich Sie essen."

"...Wh-what?-!" The ravenette had no time to respond as those thin lips attacked his slacked jaw. Eren's minty breath washed over the pale teen, overwhelming him with the scent of need. Rivaille struggled lamely, thrashing his arms around, splashing water out of his tub. A harsh grip was adjusted on his jaw as Eren forced the skinny teen to stop moving. It hurt, a lot.

Rivaille screamed in protest as Eren's hot appendage made its presence known in every part of the small raven's mouth, caressing, roughing every crevice of his small hot cavern. They broke apart, allowing the two boys to breathe. A thick trail of saliva escaped the the pale boy's abused lips and slipped into the smirk that painted the athlete's face. Those dark eyes pierced through Rivaille, sending tremors of fear through out his entire body.

"Lassen Sie mich Sie essen..." The hovering teen purred out, "Lass mich dich ficken, Rivaille." Eren dove his head down to catch the raven's lips once again, but stopped suddenly when he heard a strangled noise from the boy below him. Golden eyes flickered at the mess of a boy he saw below him, the sight only made him more needy.

"Eren," Rivaille let out a choked sob, "Please stop..." His cheeks were flushed and his dark locks askew. Small tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. His normally stoic grey crystalline orbs filled with pain and horror.

The tan teen's slit like pupils dilated, only to become round and human once again. A large gasp fell from the tan teen's lips as Eren flew back, scrambling away from the ravenette. He curled himself into a tight ball, broad masculine shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"E-Eren?" Rivaille reached a shy hand towards the struggling kid.

"Oh God..." The chestnut brunette breathed, clutching his head suddenly, making the water in the tub to splash out and pool on the floor. "What did I do..."

"Hey... Are yo-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The masculine teen hollered, flashing threateningly towards shocked grey ones. He quickly stood from his sitting position, his tight grey jeans hanging dangerously loose around his sculpted waist. He stepped out of the tub and rushed out of the bathroom with Rivaille yelling behind his back.

"OI, EREN!" Rivaille called, rubbing the beads of tears at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't meant to scare the other teen, he just wanted him to back off. Rivaille held his breath as he traced his kiss abused lips.

_Warm._

* * *

hey friends

family

lovers

im not ded

not yet

im still alive

bu...t im bare l y breathign...

why did it take me 3 weeks to up date

idk

im sorry tho

ily

- liam \m/

P.S THERE IS A PART 2 TO THIS OK OK

JUST WAIT

I'LL LITERALLY UPDATE LIKE

TOMORROW

I PROMISE

IF I BREAK THIS PROMISE U GET TO THROW ROCKS AT ME

OK

OK

O

K


	6. What a Strange Memory ((part 2))

**AN:** *crab walks in*

ha ha hahaha

hahahahahahah

ahhahahaAHAHAHAHHHAhahahaha

hah

smut.

*crab walks out*

_**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

Eren burst through the front door, rage building up in his body. Never had he been so out of control of his own body. Many times in the past he easily controlled his transformations without flaw, so why was his body acting up now?!

_'Is it because of the Alpha bite?'_ He dashed through Rivaille's small garden, paying no heed to the once beautiful flowers that perished in the harsh winter cold. _'I have to get away...'_ Eren easily hopped the raven's metal gate with the assistance of his inhumane muscles. His shoes hit the concrete floor with a loud thud, the soles of his sneakers scratching at the floor as he dashed through Rivaille's sleepy street.

His hot breath came out as puffs as he pushed his body to never stop running. He clicked his tongue in impatience as he felt something warm oozed down his stomach and he knew damn well what it was. The wound that Rivaille securely patched was harshly opened as soon as Eren's sneakers hit the pavement, but the brunette didn't care.

He had to get away.

Get away.

_'Dammit...'_ He cursed himself, beautiful golden orbs scrunching up with a mix of anger and self loathing. _'How could I attack him... The son of my master..." _Eren turned left sharply and braced his forearms across his face as he rushed into the forest near Rivaille's neighborhood, the place he had first saw the boy after 10 long years. He remembered the feeling of rushed happiness, being overwhelmed with that feeling you get from finally coming home after a long grueling trip. Rivaille was his home, he knew that deep inside his soul, it was like etched deeply in his being. Her child was his home.

"U-Uwaah!" Eren shrieked and waved his arms around wildly as he tried to balance himself. So lost in thought, the brunette voluntarily tripped over a tree root that jutted out almost mockingly. His pretty boy face fell harshly into a cold pile of white snow, the cold powder contrasting against his tanned face. He didn't even bother to get up, he was exhausted, mentally and physically.

He felt cold. Maybe he should have grabbed his shirt or whatever is left of his leather jacket before he booked out of the raven's nice cozy home. Halcyon eyes fluttered shut as he flipped himself over so that his back was against the cold forest ground. Golden orbs traced over the many constellations that would've been noticeable if there weren't dark snow clouds covering the heavens.

He could almost hear her voice.

_"Leo."_

_"Hydra."_

_"Corvus."_

_"Lynx."_

Eren traced the outlines of where the stars would be if the sky was clear, his long thin finger waving lazily through the cold air. He wondered if the skies in Paris were clear, he wondered if the constellations made themselves notable in the Country of Love.

He could remember it as if it were yesterday, the first time he learned about stars. It was a clear summer night, much on the contrary to the cold Japanese night he was living through right now. She taught Eren how to read the stars; and how to tell the difference between a dazzling star and a glowing planet. He could hear her sweet voice ringing in his ears. The way she spoke about the twinkling diamonds in the dark vault of heaven was so fondly, it was as if she were speaking about a beloved friend.

Eren's sight began to dim as he felt the cold begin to seep into his taut skin, it was as if he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Maybe this was his time. He's lived many lives, too many to count. He met so many people and made so many friends.

His life was content.

His life a lengthy and meaningful.

He only regretted one thing though.

He never got to fall in love properly.

"Viola, please forgive me. I have failed."

The tanned brunette whispered as his raised hand fell limp onto his exposed chest and those brilliant aurelian eyes closing, shut.

* * *

Rivaille plucked the stopper from his bath tub's drain as he frantically tried to dry his hair off. He had heard the front door slamming shut and that only meant one thing, that stupid jock was off running around injured, in the middle of the night too.

"Dammit Jaeger," he ground his teeth together as he hastily pulled on tight boxers and loose sweat pants. Roughly rubbing his hair, using friction to speed up the drying, the raven rushed to his walk-in closet and grabbed the nearest hoodie. Pulling on the zipper until it was snug under his chin, the Frenchboy dashed down his long flight of stairs and out into the harsh snowy hell outside. His small erratic footsteps sounded as he made a mad dash on his cobble stone pathway, ignoring the frosty bites on his cheeks and nose.

Fumbling with the gate lock for a bit, Rivaille huffed as he looked at both left and right of the road.

"Where could that idiot be...?" He stopped short as his grey orbs landed on the small trail of blood that made its presence known to the contrast of the bright white snow. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled uneasily, _"He must have opened his wound again... That dumbass!"_ He huffed, racing after the trail of red dye.

He sprinted, following the trail of blood closely. Being the track star that he was, Rivaille easily caught up to where the trail of red ooze stopped abruptly and veered left. Brushing through the thick bushes that threatened to scratch at him, the blackette burst into a wide clearing. The view was breath taking let me tell you that.

Rivaille would have enjoyed the view better if it weren't for the fact that he hates snow, and that there was a bleeding Eren Jaeger under a thin blanket of snow.

The short teen couldn't help but let out a loud, "Dammit Jaeger!" Rivaille rushed to the tan teen's side. As he reached Eren, he knelt on his knees, hands hovering over the Lacrosse player's cheeks. He gingerly placed his pale hands on the boy's cold face, the kid literally felt like ice!

"Hey, Eren get up," Rivaille ordered, shaking the boy's chest, "Get up right now!" He yelled this time. His small palms rested on Jaeger's exposed chest and he slowly lowered his ear down to where his heart is. His small ears heard the slow _ba-bum ba-bum_ sound, signalling the beating heart of the fallen boy. He let a sigh of relief exit his lips as he held back the feeling to click his tongue, _'This kid's fine... I just need to get him-!"_

Rivaille stopped mid thought, his steel orbs widening with shock, _'Was it me or did his heartbeat stop for a bit?!'_ He pressed his ear harder against against the boy's rib cage, but his fears were soon confirmed. The patterned beating of the teen's heart began to decrease dramatically until it was just one thump then dead silence.

The raven lifted his head from Eren's chest, his eyes wide with shock and pure horror.

"EREN!" He shrieked, his steel eyes rimming with thick tears, "EREN DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE!" The little raven shouted, his whole body racking violently after each sob that left his lips. His head of raven locks threw back as he let out a ear splitting scream, a scream filled with agony and gut curling pain.

In the back of his mind Rivaille had no idea why he was crying, he **_had_** no reason to be crying. He barely knew Eren Jaeger for a month, why would he give any sort of care towards the jock? He guess he felt sorrowful because of the way he acted towards him, the way he always tried his best to ignore and irritate the taller teen. Maybe it was because he secretly liked the other boy, with a smile like that and a personality like this, who wouldn't fall in love at first sight.

There were many things that Rivaille regretted, but all of those were thrown away as he stared at the stone figure of Eren Jaeger. He didn't quite understand that strange feeling he had in his stomach every time he heard that boy's name mentioned around him, or when those dark golden eyes would sometimes connect to his dull grey orbs.

"Eren..." Rivaille breathed, leaning his face close to Eren's handsome one, "Eren..."

He couldn't believe that he might be the reason why that everyone's most lovable heartthrob was lying on the snowy forest floor, dead. A small tear rolled languidly down his sharp cheekbones as he thought of the last thing he did to the taller teen.

They had fought.

Out of all the last things to have done with his least favorite classmate, the two ended up fighting.

"Dammit." Rivaille bent his head down, ghosting his pink lips against Eren's cold ones, "Eren..." The words flowed out of Rivaille's mouth like he was meant to say it, the taste of the words to awfully melancholy against on the tip of his tongue.

"Eren I love you."

He cupped the boy's sculpted jaw as his small lips attached gingerly on Eren's. He felt cold. Dead cold.

* * *

_Am I dead...?_

_Is this how it feels to be dead...?_

_Hmm._

Eren sighed contently, his whole body was relaxed.

_So I'm dead... right?_

"No." A soft whisper echoed through the hollow of Eren's mind, judging by the tone, he knew it was a female.

_What do you mean no?_

"You're not allowed to die yet, Jaeger-kun." The voice was harsher this time, filled with invisible determination. "Are you forgetting your promise?"

_W-What are you talking about?_

_What promise?!_

"The promise of you, protecting my child... Protecting my Rivaille."

There was a thick silence that hung around the deepest parts of Eren's mind. The suddenly his memory clicked into place, his heart aching at the recognition of the voice.

_V-Viola!?_

_Viola is that you!?_

_Please answer!_

"Jaeger-kun... Please, you're my only hope. I need you to take care of mon amour, you promised... Didn't you?"

_Y-Yes, of course milady!_

"Now is not your time Jaeger-kun," Eren could hear the faintest of smiles in her voice, "Not yet."

* * *

Eren felt hot lips against his. His golden eyes flickered open only to be obscured of a heavy curtain of black.

_Rivaille._

The taste of his name on his lips got shivers running up his spine like wild electricity.

Then he heard it, he heard those plump lips whisper those small tiny words onto his unmoving lips.

_"Eren I love you."_

Hot tears plopped onto his cheeks and he felt his heart wrench painfully in his chest.

"Rivaille," he whispered, barely a croak of his normal voice, "Rivaille."

Steel orbs snapped open. As grey connected with gold, Eren felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Rivaille with puffy eyes and flush cheeks. _'He's been crying.'_ He slowly sat up and leaned close to the small raven. "Rivaille..." He expected Rivaille to flinch away just like he did when Eren first made a move on him, but those crystal eyes only showed forlorn and something else, something hidden underneath all that masked emotion... want?

Rivaille sniffed and Eren's attention was pointed to the small pair of lips that belong to the raven. Just moments ago, those flushed pink lips were against his, loving and warm. Golden eyes flickered to a strand of hair that flowed out of place, and carefully tucked it behind Rivaille's ear. He kept his big tanned hand there as he asked permission with pleading halcyon eyes.

Unyielding grey orbs stared intently at Eren, almost as if he was challenging the brunette. A small smile plastered against his thin lips, "Rivaille..." he breathed, "Can I-" he moved his lips closer to Rivaille's pale ones, tilting his head to the side slightly, "kiss you?"

Ashy orbs flashed momentarily with caution, but was soon flushed away with a heavy expression of need. Rivaille found his small hands rising and slowly snaking around Eren's neck. A small blush tinted Eren's cheeks as he felt those sharp nails dig experimentally into his scalp. The small ravenette pulled himself closer until he could feel the Lacrosse player's beating heart against his.

"Yes." He nodded his head, his eyelids flickering. The kiss was soft and Rivaille closed his eyes so savor the moment of Eren's warm and thin lips pressed tightly against his. It wasn't much but lips against lips, but neither of the two were breathing, the both holding in their breath.

The pale teen looked dejected as Eren slowly pulled away, a small pout obvious against his lips, "Again," he ordered.

Eren smirked at how demanding the little raven could get, but he went for it anyways. With both palms against Rivaille's cheeks, he pulled the boy tightly against him, his lips pressed against Rivaille's yielding lips.

"Open your mouth," Eren whispered huskily, a wave of mint washing over Rivaille, leaving him with his head spinning and his heart racing. Gingerly he allowed Eren's curious tongue to roam around his hot mouth. The blackette was never really a fan of making out and kissing since they require the attachment of his lips against someone's probably dirty mouth, but he just didn't give a damn right now. Eren was perfect and so was his nosy tongue, poking quizzically at Rivaille's appendage, encouraging it to peek out.

Slowly, not to mention, shakily, Rivaille touched his tongue along with Eren's but quickly pulled away, his whole face on fire.

Eren huffed with impatience as the small raven, that was currently situated on his lap, looked away, leaving him hanging.

Rivaille buried his face in Eren's collar as he felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Wow," Eren spoke up after a small silence, "to think you're actually a little virgin when it comes to kissing... I mean with all the flirting you do-"

"Shut up!" Rivaille roared, his face still deep into the crevice of Eren's tanned neck, "I don't like kissing, it's unsanitary."

"Does that mean I can't kiss you anymore?" The pout in his deep voice was obvious.

Rivaille had finally recovered from post embarrassment and straightened himself against Eren and locked his steely gaze on the other teen's golden orbs. "First you need to answer some questions."

Eren tilted his head to the side. He already knew what was coming, he would be surprised if Rivaille wouldn't say what he thought he was going to say.

"I need to know what you are Eren Jaeger."

_'Oooh, nailed it.'_ Eren thought to himself.

He let out a loud and lengthy sigh as he adjusted his palms on Rivaille's cheeks to be on the raven's dainty waist. "What do you want to hear?"

Grey orbs flickered, "Oh, I thought you were going to protest."

Golden eyes darkened as he lidded his eyes and looked at the paler teen, "It would've been stupid to lie to you any further, but I'm just a bit scared for your reaction." Eren shrugged his massive shoulders, "There's no point on dodging you anymore."

"Good." Rivaille nodded his head, "I want to know what your connection is with me." By the flat expression that Eren gave him, Rivaille took it as a signal to continue talking, "I want to know why I get this strange feeling of nostalgia when ever I think of you. Just... What are you?" He pointed a slim finger at Eren's skin where there used to be deep gashes and cuts, "Normal people don't heal that fast."

Eren managed not to flinch, _'This kid wasted no time.'_

"Out with it Jaeger, I can take it."

"Haaaahhh," Eren sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to piece his words carefully. He didn't want Rivaille to freak out and run away from him, he wouldn't let the other teen leave him anyways, not after finding him after ten years. Clearing his throat, and trying not to seem too nervous (which was kind of difficult when you're given a death glare from a kid a foot and half shorter than you), "Well... There's many things I'm called," he paused, looking for any sign of hesitation from the little raven, when received none, he continued, "But the name I like the most is Lupinotuum, in other words a werewolf." Eren shut his eyes, waiting for a loud outburst of laughter from the boy snug in his lap.

Golden orbs looked up to see Rivaille's crystalline eyes as stoic as ever.

Eren quirked an eyebrow, Rivaille's calmness was kind of ticking him off. "Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to laugh and call me a phony or something?"

"Why would I do that?" The ravenette lifted his arms from around Eren's neck and placed them bounded across his chest.

Eren gave the raven a strange look, "Well, whatever."

"Tell me more. How do I know you, how do you know me?" The raven pressed on, "How did you become... like this?"

Golden eyes flashed, "It all started when I was young. My family lived in a cottage not near any town, a couple miles away from any living human actually. We liked to be secluded. My father made his living as a doctor and his frequent visits to the town to help people became weeks to months without seeing him. Of course he sent us money, loads of it since he was the only doctor for miles and he was really good at his job mind you." Eren said his fingers playing with the ends of Rivaille's jacket absentmindedly. His eyes widened as he saw the raven's feet. "Why don't you have shoes?"

Rivaille quirked a thin eyebrow as he looked back at his feet, the soles of his pale feet was dirty and turning a slight blue shade, "I was worried about you, stupid! I had no time to think about shoes!" He ground out as he sat back on his feet, trying to warm his toes with his rump, "Who cares, just continue." The small teen ordered, obviously captured by the wolf's story.

"Ah, ok." Eren flickered his eyes away, trying not to irritate the small boy, "Well we had a nice family, I guess. It was me and my mother, father, and adopted sister. We-"

"Wait, what? Adopted sister? You mean that chick who's always after you?" Rivaille interrupted rudely, his grey orbs piercing Eren's with curiosity.

"Yeah, Mikasa, she's been with me for God knows how long. I love her a lot." Eren smiled fondly which earned his a small scoff from the smaller teen. He shrugged it off and continued, "Shut up ok. Let me finish." A small _tch_ left the raven's lips, but he quieted down anyways, "One night, I don't exactly know what happened, but," Eren paused for a second, a dark gloom hung over his eyes, "our house was set on fire."

Rivaille looked up at those normally shining eyes to be met with dark orbs.

"We don't know who did it, but all we know is that, that fire killed our mother. It took everything away from us, our home, our mother, and almost our lives."

"Where was your dad?" Rivaille almost growled out, his small hands balling up to tight fists.

"We don't know honestly, we never saw him again after the fire... We just assumed he thought we were dead since they never found our bodies, not even my mother's, the fire ate everything." The brunette hung his head low, not meeting Rivaille's.

Anger flared within the small raven, causing his grey orbs to flash menacingly. He wanted to kill the person who had caused this boy so much pain and loss, he wanted to kill off the father who didn't look for his children, every father should search through the ashes until he finds a clue. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off as Eren spoke up once again.

"But then we met a woman," finally golden eyes looked back at grey, but they were overwhelmed with emotion, emotion the pale teen thought he would never see in Eren's eyes, "she was a beautiful woman. She helped me and Mikasa get away and live, but I was dying. I had burns everywhere and my lungs where filled with smoke, there was no way to save me." He stopped and let his eyes rest on a leaf that floated down from a tree, "But she turned me. She gave me a second life."

There was a small silence in the forest before Eren continued. Rivaille wrapped his arms around the tanned boy's neck and Eren scooted closer to savor the warm touch.

"Her name was Viola, Rivaille, she was your mother."

Grey orbs shot open as the raven's blood started pumping at the sound of a name he hasn't heard in nearly eleven years. "Wh-" he started, "What did you say?"

"Your mother, she was a purebred, meaning she was born a werewolf, born into the pure blood name of the Argent's. Funny actually," Eren smiled, "her name means silver, which are critical to werewolves. We used to joke about it all the time."

Rivaille sat quietly as he watched the teen ramble on, "What do you mean my mother was a werewolf...? Does that mean..."

"Yeah, you're one of us too."

The winter forest grew silent as Rivaille let the new information sink in.

"No." He mumbled, grey orbs looking at his shaking hands, "No, I'm not. I'm a normal teenager."

"Yeah, for now." Eren looked down at the boy on his lap, "Until you turn and get hungry. Of course you have the powers of a half pure bred, but I'm guessing your blood hasn't turned yet."

Dull orbs flashed angrily as the raven locked his sight with Eren's, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Does that mean I'll go around killing people!?"

"Of course not!" Eren shouted back, his upper lip curling, "We don't kill humans! To the very least, none of us do anymore! We've all grown adapted to eating human food, so it's not a big deal."

Rivaille flinched at the brunette's harsh tone. His grey orbs softened as he whispered a small, "Sorry."

Eren knew he couldn't be too mad at the smaller teen, he had wasted 10 years trying to find him, and he did not want to see Rivaille crying because of him. "Look, Rivai..."

The raventte snapped his eyes at Eren as the Lacrosse player spoke of the nick name which his mother gave him. Not many people were allowed to call the raven that; only his mother and Hanji were acceptable. He never let his dad call him that, especially after their argument which got him shipped to Japan.

Gold eyes smiled at him, "Yeah, I was the one who gave you that name and Viola ended up growing fond with it."

Rivaille couldn't help but let a wide smile stretch across his face, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Eren's neck.

The brunette was squinted his eyes at Rivaille, but returned the gesture, "You're a really strange kid... Most people would freak out if they heard all of this."

"Well," Rivaille sighed as he retreated his arms and slowly made his way to Eren's chiseled marble-like chest, "I'm not like most teenagers... Wanna know why?" The raven breathed as he drew himself closer to Eren, his small nails raking down his chest slowly.

The brunette let out a gulp as the tickling sensation that Rivaille's nails gave him sent waves upon waves of need through his hormonal body. His voice came out huskier than he intended as he watch with dazed eyes as the ravenette continued his slow trek down his abs, "Why, why are you not like most kids?"

"Because," Rivaille giggled onto Eren's lips, not quite touching, "I gave my first kiss to a werewolf."

* * *

Rivaille's small back was thrown forcefully against his door room, slamming the door shut behind him. He let go of Eren's hungry mouth for a second to let a small groan drip out from his lips.

"S-Sorry," Eren panted heavily. He adjusted his grip on the raven's thin waist and hoisted him up higher, Rivaille's lanky legs hooked tightly around Eren's midsection, "I should be more gent-"

"N-No..." Rivaille gasped for breath as he wrapped his long fingers into the brunette's hair, "No. I want you rough. I want to feel all the emotions you've pent up ever since I left you," he pulled Eren once again and began to mesh their lips together once again.

Shining golden eyes widened as he heard the words that slipped out of the small raven's lips and all the teen could think of was, _'I don't think I've ever been his hard in my life.'_ He pushed his thoughts aside as he focused onto those feverish plump lips that seemed to be glued to his, and there no way in hell Eren would deny that he was loving this.

Grunting, the Lacrosse player easily lifted Rivaille with one strong arm and flung him onto the boy's plush bed. A small giggle was heard as the ravenette landed onto the pile of pillows, some spilling off of the bed, oh well they needed as much space as possible anyways.

A dark smirk graced the tanned boy's lips and he crouched like an animal and stalked his way towards Rivaille, his powerful shoulders giving the raven a good light show under the glow of the moon. Eren placed both of his muscular arms on either side of the ravenette's face and his knees locking his hips into place, there was no way Rivaille could get out of this.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eren bent his head down to catch the raven's lips in a chaste kiss then placed his forehead against Rivaille's.

"Yes," the raven breathed out loudly, his voice filled with need, "I need you to..." He stopped abruptly turning his head to the side, the tips of his ears a blazing cherry red.

Eren let out a scoff, _'Right now is not the best time to be bashful,'_ he thought to himself as his little buddy down there twitched voluntarily at the sight of the almighty lord Rivaille being coy.

"You need me to what, Rivaille?" There was no way Eren could hide the smirk in his voice, he just couldn't help it. "Speak up mon amour..."

Grey eyes snapped back to golden ones, "You know how to speak French?"

"Yeah of course, your mother was French, so she taught me some things, mon petit oiseau."

Rivaille felt his heart lurch as he heard his native language literally roll off of Eren's tricky tongue. He gulped as he felt his body begin to bead with sweat, he was nervous, it was in fact his first time.**  
**

The wolf could sense the uneasiness that flowed through Rivaille's being, _'He's nervous...'_

"We don't have to-"

"No!" Rivaille shouted, grasping Eren's tanned face in between his pale palms, "I want to do it!"

Eren sighed, even though he was aroused out of his mind, he couldn't bear the consequences of Rivaille getting hurt. A mental image of Rivaille limping after a hot night made the tan boy's head spin for awhile, but he was quickly back to his senses. He placed his much bigger palm on the small hand that rested against his cheek and smiled gently at the small raven. "Don't force yourself-"

"Eren Jaeger." The commanding tone of the dark haired boy got Eren's attention snapped right at him, "I want you to fuck me. Do. You. Understand?"

Something in his brain clicked. The feeling of want began to rush all to his mind, ignoring the aftermath of tonight. Letting out a sigh through his nose, Eren lowered his head down and dug his nose into the crook of the raven's neck. Whispering quietly, he spoke, "I'm going to make you mine tonight and you better not regret it..."

Rivaille gasped loudly as he felt dull teeth knead painfully against a vein in his throat, "Yes p-please... I wont, I promise." He wrapped his firm arms around Eren's tanned neck and coiled his legs around his waist. "Do me."

Eren looked up too see hazy metallic eyes meet his. He bit and sucked softly on a silky patch of skin before he sat back and grabbed the raven's waist with both of his hands. The muscular teen tugged lightly at the hem of Rivaille's jacket, motioning him to sit up.

A thin black eyebrow lifted in curiosity, but the smaller teen brushed it off and sat up quickly. He could feel Eren's calloused hands make a painfully slow trek along his milky skin making him shiver at every piece of skin the taller teen touched. The blue hoodie that Rivaille wore obscured his eyesight for a moment and he waited patiently for his sight to return. It didn't.

"Oi, what are you doing-!?" The small raven jumped as he felt hot breath ghost over his nipple, "Erennnn," he moaned, "not there please."

Eren ignored the small teen and dipped his head ever so slightly and caught the small piece of flesh in between his pearly teeth. He felt Rivaille's chest rumble as a throaty moan echoed throughout the raven's enormous room. He flicked his pink tongue across the pert muscle while his left hands drifted towards the other needy nub.

A small scream left Rivaille's lips as waves of ecstasy raced through his nerves, leaving him with a delicious prickly feeling in his whole being. "Get-" he chocked on his sentence as Eren rolled the pert skin in between his teeth, "Get jacket off." His hands grappled miserably for the cloth so he could tear it off.

Eren let out a husky laugh, his warm breath washing over Rivaille's exposed chest, "Why?"

"I want to see," the raven's voice was shaky, his body trembling with need, "I want to see you eat me."

It was the brunette's turn to choke, _'Holy hell...'_

"You sure have a way with words..." Eren mumbled as he forced down his furious blush.

"No, I'm just horny." The chuckle in the smaller teen's voice got mad shivers down the golden eyed teen's spine.

Without wasting a second, he tugged the small blue hoodie off of Rivaille. He didn't even have to wait for a signal from the smaller boy as he pushed his bony shoulders down, the raven falling gracefully onto the mattress once again. The smirk that graced the Frenchboy's lips made his needy appendage throb uncontrollably and the Lacrosse player had to try his best not to bang him like an animal just at the sight of a flushed and needy Rivaille.

"Damn," Eren whispered, admiring the soft contours of the raven's body, "you look so good."

"Thanks," Rivaille smiled rather smugly, "I got good genes." His slim fingers wound around Eren's chocolate locks and tugged harshly. "But there's one more thing I'm really proud of."

Eren was about to open his mouth to ask, but stopped himself short as he felt something semi-hard rub slowly against his jean clothed thigh. He felt the heavy blush he tried so hard to hide begin to creep across his cheeks.

The pale teen threw his head back, a laugh escaping his lips, "Don't be shy. I know you're a prize compared to me."

This time, Eren smirked rather deviously, "Yeah, damn straight." He swooped down and caught Rivaille's pink lips in a hard kiss as he began to tug at the loose sweat pants that hugged Rivaille's bony waist comfortably. He curled a strong arm around the boy's waist and pulled him up and close to his hard body, allowing his other hand to grasp at the cloth and tug it down forcefully. A low moan erupted from the small raven as he felt his hard on being release from the confines of his sweats.

Slim pale fingers ran from Eren's scalp and down his back, leaving small red marks in its wake. They grabbed hold of the hem of the athlete's denim jeans and tugged eagerly at them. Eren laughed into the kiss at took hold of Rivaille's needy hand, leading it to the hard bulge in his pants.

The raven broke the kiss to gasp at the immense heat that was rubbing against his palm. For a second, fear flooded his system, but was quickly washed away with the feeling of his pride being shattered.

"You're fucking huge..." He whispered, steel eyes trailing up to meet need hazed golden orbs.

"Yeah, but I got a big heart to go along with it." Pearly whites were shown off smugly as Eren smiled goofily at his partner.

Rivaille couldn't help but smile, "You're a keeper aren't you..." His eyes glinted darkly as he moved his hand to scrape teasingly at the jean covered bulge.

"Shit." Eren growled, those beautiful orbs squinting harshly. This kid would be the death of him. His eyes shot wide open as he felt a hard force on his growing erection, palming rhythmically. Not being able to put up with Rivaille's torturous teasing games, Eren lightly playfully smacked the boy's hand away and tugged hurriedly at this zipper. He held back a moan as his member sprung out of the confined cells of his jeans.

The pale raven's eyes widened with horror at the sight of Eren's massive cock. "How am I going to fit that?!" He shrieked not caring that he sounded weak, he was downright scared.

"It's too late now," the tan teen panted out, "You're in too deep." He chuckled and placed his chin on Rivaille's collar bone as his own hand snaked down to palm the raven's erection harshly.

The paler teen let out a loud moan at the feeling of his manhood being abused. Who was he kidding, he didn't care how big it was, he wanted it in him.

"Come onnnn," he whined, "Just d-do me..."

"As you wish, your majesty." Eren purred as he sat back onto his thighs. He watched as Rivaille placed his small pale forearms across his eyes, a blush searing his pale and delectable cheeks. The tanned teen tugged at the tiny black (not to mention tight) boxers that hugged Rivaille's waist until they fell from the raven's ankles. The taller teen couldn't help but stare at the pretty pale cock that stood proud against it's owners flat stomach.

"Oi, don't stare." Golden eyes flashed up to a flushed Rivaille, cheeks bursting with a colorful display of reds.

"But you're so damn cute," Eren chuckled, "and you're already leaking. Are you that aroused?" The teen poked a curious finger at the thick bead of pre-cum that dotted the raven's head.

"S-stop it!"

The wolf ran his big calloused thumb across the boy's sensitive head, smearing the clear liquid. He smirked to himself as a lengthy moan left Rivaille's lips and danced its way into his ears. He placed two fingers at the entrance of the raven's mouth and ordered, "Suck."

The smaller teen responded obediently, allowing the rough fingers to enter his moist mouth. He rolled his tongue over the digits, coating them with a thick layer of his saliva and managed to nip at them.

Eren groaned at the feeling of the raven's wet appendage harassing his fingers, and _damn_ was he talented with his mouth. "Open," he ordered again as he tugged his fingers out of the raven's eager mouth.

The pale raven pouted slightly as he lost those wonderful fingers from his mouth, he should have given them a good bite before letting them go. He was soon satisfied as those rough fingers were replaced with sensually rough lips. Locking his arms around Eren's neck, Rivaille deepened the kiss, letting his tongue peek out and meet the other's teen needy appendage.

Eren broke the kiss for a second to look straight at Rivaille, warning him. "This is going to hurt, but bear with it... It'll feel so much better later."

"Uhm, ok." Rivaille responded half-assed, was too preoccupied by the way Eren lips moved.

Without warning, the tanned teen eased his middle finger into Rivaille's tight hole.

"FUCK!" The lanky teen shouted, his eyes wide open with fear as pain filled his senses, "Take it out! Take it out now!" He withering around on the plush bed, nails digging deeply into the other teen's back.

Eren flinched as sharp nails dug harshly onto his flawless skin, he could bear with it though, that was nothing compare to the feeling of a finger getting shoved knuckle deep into your ass. "Shhhh," Eren whispered into the raven's ear, "Just relax... You're too -ngh- tight."

"You expect me to relax when I have a finger shoved 3 miles up my ass!?" The raven shouted, digging his nails further into Eren's taut skin.

"Relax!" Eren growled out, his patience running out. He was could feel the Frenchboy's walls close tightly around his one finger and he nearly fainted at the thought of pleasure that would swarm him if he put his cock in there.

Pained seared throughout his whole being and Rivaille wanted to shout out and give up on this once and for all, but his throbbing dick had better thoughts. He wiggled until he got used to the feeling of the intruding limb and waited for Eren to assert another one. He could feel his saliva begin to dry up on Eren's finger, which left his brain in a gutter of worry.

A second finger entered him, then finally a third. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks as the raven bit down on his wrist to keep him from crying aloud in pain. He listened to the sweet nothings that Eren whispered to his ears as his fingers roughly slid in and out of him, scissoring him painfully. It was when those long fingers brush against a bundle of nerves when Rivaille let out a cry of need, his voice cracking at the end.

When Eren deemed the small raven ready as that wonderful moan left the raven's lips. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of the tight and puckered hole and smirked slightly at the dejected sigh that left the raven's lips. He scooted forward until his face was directly above Rivaille's. He bent his neck down and caught the boy's mouth with is own and began to swirl his tongue with his.

The brunette grasped both the bottoms of Rivaille's knees, pushing them until he almost bent the Frenchboy in half.

"Damn," Eren chuckled, "you're fucking flexible..." A choked sob was the answer he received from the small teen as he position his throbbing cock at the entrance. The head managed to slide in before both teen's let out broken groans.

"After all that stretching, you're still tight as fuuuuuck." Eren grounded out, his eyes sight beginning to blur.

Tears beaded at the corner of the pale teen's steel eyes. Rivaille scrunched his eyes shut as his lungs gave way to a loud shriek. Long nails dug furiously into Eren's broad shoulder blades.

"Nnngh... I'm pulling out,"

"NO!" The pale teen shouted, beautiful eyes scrunched up painfully, "I'm ok! Just-"

Eren had no need for the teen to continue as he dug himself deeper into Rivaille's tight cavity, burying himself to the tilt. He let out a ragged gasp as Rivaille's walls closed on his tightly, testing his cock in superb way. They stayed completely still until the smaller boy's constant wiggling stopped.

A sigh left the pale teen's lips as the harsh grip his Eren's shoulder's lessened, "You can move now." Rivaille stated, steel eyes opening to look at the wolf.

Eren grunted in response as he pulled himself out slowly and rammed back into the other boy's tight little ass.

"NNGAAH!" Rivaille cried in response as the earlier pain he felt washed into a gut bursting feeling of pleasure. "Fuck me, Eren! FUCK ME HARD." He commanded, throwing his head back as he let a strangle cry of pleasure and pain leave his lips.

The Lacrosse player didn't speak as he pounded mercilessly into the raven's tight ass and every time he dug himself in, it felt at if Rivaille was sucking him in deeper and deeper. He ghost his fingers across the raven't leaking cock and smiled at the moan that rang in his ears.

"D-Do that again." Rivaille ordered in between moans, his flush pink lips coated with thick drool. A wave of ecstasy washed over the raven as warm fingers coiled around his hard cock.

Eren grunted as he tried focusing on thrusting and pumping the pale teen's dick at the same time. The hot pit in his stomach began he tighten as those melodic sighs and moans that escaped Rivaille's saliva drenched lips. He tossed his head back and a moan ripped itself free from his throat. Eren shivered at the delectable feeling of Rivaille's ass constantly sucking his dick in balls deep. Long fingers pumped at the raven's pale cock which aroused another chorus of lovely sounds from him.

The wolf slowed his pace down painfully and Rivaille let out a grunt of impatience. "Faster!" He ground out, his hands (which moved from the larger boy's back to his forearms) grasped harshly at the Eren muscular arms, his nails digging in angrily.

The brunette had to be honest, he knew that the raven was demanding and forceful, but he could admit a mewling _and _demanding Rivaille was such a fucking turn on, "Just wait... I want to see your face when I fuck you slowly..." Eren smirked deviously as he pumped the cock in his hand slowly, almost painfully. As his pace slowed, he could feel the walls pulsing around his heavy member, he could feel every ridge and bump in Rivaille's ass.

"Nnngh..." Rivaille hid his face in embarrassment. He gasped uncontrollably as Eren rutted himself into his tight hole hard then slowly pulled back. He suppressed a wild moan of frustration and need as he felt Eren's massive cock twitch voluntarily inside of him. Rivaille could feel his end coming close.

The two teen's melodic grunts and moaned mingled together and resonated with the chorus of feverish skin slapping skin wafted around the room.

Eren grunted against the teen lips when he swooped down for a kiss, "I can't... Hold any longer." With his free hand he brushed away a sweat slicked piece of hair away from the raven's flushed face and tucked in behind the other's ear. "You're so damn beautiful," he said as he caught Rivaille's lips in a kiss. They came together in unison, Rivaille's moans out lasting Eren's. Rivaille's seed spilling into Eren's hot hand and bit on his chest as Eren thrust out his orgasm.

The muscular teen collapsed onto the raven, his arms feeling like jello. Long pale arms wrapped around tan broad shoulders as a lengthy sigh left the raven's lips. Eren closed his eyes and let his tense muscles rest and snuggled into Rivaille's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

After a comfortable silence while waiting for their fluttering hearts to come down from the high, Rivaille spoke out.

"My ass hurts."

Eren snorted against the raven's pale neck as his strong arms wrapped around the boy's thin waist.

"Ehehe, you snorted," Rivaille let out a childish giggle. Golden eyes looked up and locked with hazy grey ones and both teen's burst out laughing.

Eren's laughter died out first as he sighed against the blackette's pale porcelain skin, "I love you..."

There was a silence that rang around the room as both teens were hushed by the Lacrosse player's words.

"Rivaille?"

"You have to prove it to me."

Golden eyes flickered up and focused on the expression that the ravenette made, "What do you mean?"

"You have to prove to me that you love me, not just by saying petty words."

"Isn't searching for you for 10 years enough proof?" Eren bit back his harsh tone. _'How could one be so selfish, after years of looking through the world and many times close to losing hope? How could you demand such a thing?'_ He wanted to voice out his thoughts, but he was silenced by the stern look Rivaille gave him.

"Those were 10 years that I didn't know you..." He paused running his slim fingers through Eren's chestnut locks, "Make me fall in love with you, show me those feelings you've held for me for a decade." He placed both his palms on Eren's tanned cheeks and pulled the teen to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his nose, "And I, in return, will love you tenfold."

* * *

i really tried writing this in one day to make up for my past tardiness

AND I FUCKING FAILED

I GOT FUCKING _**BOULDERS**_ CHUCKED AT ME

but its whatever i did deserve it anyway

do u like rivaille's and eren's past or does it sound dumb?

IF U DO LIKE IT

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EREN EXPLAINING THEIR ENTWINED PASTS

WHHEEEE.

*alternate story*

Rivaille: How old are you?

Eren: 17

Rivaille: How long have you been 17?

Eren: A while.

*end*

i s2g i didn't rip twilight

- ya boi liam


	7. What a Rough Night

**AN:** u guys are the sweetest things on the earth oh my goodness your reviews give me cavities

ily guys so mUCh

kissu~

ok anyways this chapter man

this chapter was rly cheesy

like mad cheesy

like i took a bowl of instant mac 'n cheese and dumped another bowl of melted cheese on top

cheesy boyfriends that can't stop having sex and being dumb and cute and adorable

gro s s.

(gomen in advance for bad grammar. this monster was 8k words and im lazy uwu)

_**進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Eren placed his chin on Rivaille's collar looking up at the ravenette with lidded golden eyes, his palms flat against the pale teen's exposed stomach.

"About how much of an idiot you are," Rivaille replied his steely gaze flickering to Eren and then back to the ceiling. He shivered slightly as cold air surrounded him and his naked self.

Eren seemed to notice and crawled over onto the smaller male, embracing him tightly.

"Or you could have brought up the blankets?"

A small snicker vibrated from the tan boy's chest, "I rather go old school and share body heat ya know?"

"You just want me naked."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Rivaille sighed. He closed his tired grey orbs and tried to focus on sleeping. Tonight had been a long night. He's suffer from a lot of mental and physical trauma and now both boys lounged lazily as they came down from their, 4th (or was it 5th) orgasm. If Rivaille would remember one thing from this night, it was that Eren had a lot of stamina and had a strange kink for artistic sexual positions.

"Say," Rivaille spoke up after a small comfortable silence, "how's your wound feeling?"

Eren grunted and dug his face in the crevice of the small raven's chest. "It's almost gone now, it still kind of stings..."

This perked Rivaille interest, "Should we treat it again?" He looked vaguely at the patch of tan skin where a large wolf bite from the predator that attacked Eren used to be, now there were only like scars of teeth marks and glistening tan skin. He still hasn't learned a thing about who attacked the tan teen, but he also didn't want to ask; he was worried that Eren would be bothered thus ruining the mood.

Golden eyes looked up and glinted with dark humor, "You're already treating me."

The brunette quickly dodged Rivaille's small fist and placed his face into that pale chest once again. He let out a breathy laugh that got shivers running up the smaller teen's body.

"You're such a pervert." The raven sighed as he sat up, his back against the head board of his bed.

Eren slid down so his head rested on the raven's stomach. He dug his face into Rivaille's toned abs and smiled as he rubbed his cheeks on the porcelain skin. The wolf hasn't been this content in forever just the thought of sharing time with his beloved got butterflies in his stomach.

"I try my best," long fingers trailed up and down Rivaille's chest and stopped on his torso, "I really do." Eren gave the raven's chest a small squeeze.

Rivaille flushed deeply, "O-Oi! What're you-"

"Ahh, Rivaille... You're flat chested..." Eren mumbled dejectedly as he groped Rivaille's pale skin.

"FUCK OFF!" The raven shrieked in anger as the Lacrosse player continuously rubbed his chest, "I hate you!" The small male struggled lamely, his cheeks flushed a deep cherry red.

Eren let out a grunt as he maneuvered away from the smaller male's thrashing, "Augh, stop moving flat chest!"

"'F-Flat chest'!?" Rivaille growled out, "I'm a guy, what the fuck did you expect?!" He pushed Eren off of his person and flipped their positions over.

Golden eyes widened with shock as he watched the little teen easily flip him over. Judging by his size, Rivaille must be at least 30 pounds lighter than the Lacrosse player; seeing that Eren was 147 pounds of pure lean muscles and skin, or maybe it was-? No way...

Steel eyes looked down coldly at the befuddled teen below him. "Yeah, I'm in track and field, but that doesn't mean I don't like to tone up..." He smiled madly as he trailed his skinny fingers over Eren's entire body. Sure Eren was a Lacrosse player, but playing just a sport doesn't make you this buff. Steel eyes roamed every nook and cranny of the delicious body laid in front of him.

The tan teen sure was the definition of eye candy.

"Do you like it?"

Rivaille snapped out of the small trance he was encased in and locked his grey orbs with Eren's. "Tche, I've seen better."

"Oh-hoh? Are you telling me you've done this with other guys?" Golden eyes flashed with a hint of bitterness.

"Of course not." Rivaille snapped, "You're my first time, but that doesn't mean I wasn't close to fucking anyone."

"So you gave me your first kiss, and your first lay, but you were already close to fucking someone else?"

"You catch on pretty quick," Rivaille smiled deviously.

"..."

"What?" The raven quirked a thin eyebrow, "Are you jealous?" The question came out as a small laugh.

Eren turned his head to the side, a slight scowl painting his expression.

"Oi," the small teen leaned in, whispering hotly in the tan teen's ear, "don't get all cute on me." His voice was barely as whisper. Pale hands slid up Eren's washboard body then locked around his neck. "Eren," Rivaille dipped his body down, curving along with the Lacrosse player below him, "don't ignore me."

Golden eyes flickered towards the raven's, but then quickly looked away.

Rivaille sat up with a huff, "Fine. Be that way." He raked his skinny fingers through his dark locks. He wanted the teen's attention, and he wanted it now. A cynical expression painted across his full lips as a wild idea popped into his mind.

He reached down to the floor where he groped blindly for an article of clothing. His slim fingers brushed against what he thought and concluded as Eren's tattered shirt and quickly pulled it onto the bed. Rivaille began to shred the cloth into thick strips, finishing, he threw the shirt to the side once again.

The sound of ripping cloth brought Eren's attention to the small raven perched on his stomach, lingering close to his bare nether regions. He quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring the brunette below him, Rivaille reached over and grabbed Eren's wrist. Then quickly he tied the piece of cloth around the tan teen's masculine wrist and the wooden post of his bed. Steel eyes glinted with dark humor as he reached for Eren's other wrist.

"H-Hey!" Golden eyes flashed with realization, "Don't do that-!" He was cut off as plump lips attached themselves to his much thinner ones. His massive muscles relaxed as he melted into the kiss, his golden eyes closing in concentration. Rivaille let out a small moan as he felt Eren's slick tongue intruding into his mouth. He paused to a moment to let his mind adjust before tying a hard knot with the last piece of cloth.

Pulling away slowly, Rivaille let a small smirk grace his pale lips.

"W-why'd?-" Eren let out a breathy laugh as he tugged weakly at his binds. He could easily rip through the strips of shirt, the both of them knew it, but he was kind enough to allow the small teen to humor himself.

"Because I hate you." Rivaille whispered against the tanned skin of the Lacrosse player as he placed his full lips at the patch of skin just above Eren's growing erection, "Wow, your reaction speed is amazing."

"...I'm not taking that as a compliment right now, but thanks hon." Eren winked mischievously, but that smug expression melted into one of pure horror as he watched those steel eyes look down on him like some kind of predator.

Soft dark locks brushed his stomach as the pale teen lowered his lips to kiss the tip of Eren's member. Without loosing eye contact, Rivaille began to swirl his tongue around the head as his hand pumped lazily at the base.

"Nngh..." Eren scrunched his orbs shut as he bit back a low groan. The feeling of Rivaille's hot tongue sliding along his cock got his mind foggy and disoriented. He never knew a blow job could feel so damn good. The tall teen choked back a howl as his tip was engulfed in an intense heat. Cracking his eyes open, he locked eyes with lazy steel one's.

The raven's sucking began to slow and Eren wanted to yell in frustration. He thought about bucking his hips, but he didn't want to scare the smaller teen away, instead he settled for cussing and grunting as he waited for Rivaille to allow him his release.

Rivaille's cheeks hollowed as he gave Eren a slow and deep suck. He was starting to taste the bitter pre-cum that slowly leaked from the tan teen's throbbing cock, he couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious.

_Isn't he supposed to be leaking more? Am I doing this wrong? Fuck, I messed up._

"No," Steel eyes snapped up at Eren's husky voice, "You're doing fucking amazing."

Shooting the other teen an inquiring look, Rivaille was easily answered.

"I can read minds remember?"

_Oh yeah, huh._

Without a second thought, the raven closed his eyes languidly as he took the hot member all into his small mouth. He could feel Eren's cock twitch in his mouth, but that didn't stop him until he felt something fleshy poking the back of his throat. He winced as the thick member threatened to choke him, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he focused on pleasing the teen below him.

"FUCK!" Eren growled out in desperation. His strong hips tried to thrust into the hot cavern which was Rivaille's mouth, but the raven wouldn't allow it. With a sharp look, the tan teen became still as he watched his throbbing appendage slowly ease out of the raven's mouth. Covered with saliva and pre-cum, Eren marveled at the sight which was Rivaille's lips, but the torture was barely over.

Holding the base of Eren's hot cock, Rivaille ran his slick tongue on the underside and watched with hooded steel eyes as the tan teen held back grunts. His slim fingers trailed over to the other boy's heavy sac and began to massage the flustered skin. Keeping his eyes locked on Eren, Rivaille slowly made his way with his lips to nip at a thick vein that traveled along the boy's member.

"Why are you so damn big?" Rivaille murmured against Eren's flushed skin.

"Don't say those kinds of things, it's gonna make me cu-" The tall teen was about to open his mouth to speak, when Rivaille silenced him as he tightened his grip on the base of Eren's leaking cock.

"Oh no you don't." A cynical smile kissed the ravenette's lips.

Eren let out a howl as he was suppressed of his release. He banged his head against the headboard of the large bed repeatedly as he listened to the near insane laughter that echoed throughout the room. "I hate you so much..."

A smirk spread itself on the ravenette's lips as he reached up and captured Eren's lips in a slow kiss. Wrapping his tongue along with the Lacrosse player's, he sucked the other's sleek appendage with a small _pop_ before moving to his tanned neck, but not before Eren landed a harsh bite on his lips, leaving beads of blood in his wake. Sharp pearly whites nipped at the taut, tanned skin and easily patterned it with outlines of his teeth. Sharp ears took in every grunt and groan that left the more masculine boy's lips and Rivaille could feel himself getting harder until he stood fully erect. A low chuckle exited the raven's kissable lips, "I'm not close to being through with you, _honey,_" Rivaille purred and slowly stuck his slim fingers into his mouth.

Golden eyes twitched anxiously as Rivaille's saliva gathered cautiously at the corners of his kiss abused lips. He watched with eager eyes as the blood from the wound he induced earlier mixed with his translucent pre-cum and Rivaille's saliva became a large blob that plopped hotly onto his exposed skin.

Steel eyes glinted with humor as he continued to watch the boy below him grow more needy by the second.

"Do you want to see me fuck myself, or do you want to stretch me?" Came the lazy drawl as Rivaille sat back on Eren's thighs. With his sex formula dripping from his lips and coating his slim fingers, the pale teen trailed a saliva coated finger down his pale chest and stomach then teased the head of his own erect member, but not before twisting his own nipples and letting out sinful sounds from his lips. Steel eyes analyzed hungrily as Eren's cock twitched voluntarily at the sight.

A slight smirk escaped the Lacrosse player's lips.

"What are you smiling about?" A thin black brow hitched in question as Rivaille continued rubbing himself in a sultry way.

"Nothing, it's just that not everyday that you can see the almighty Rivaille being so damn provocative, I guess I'm lucky."

"Hah," the raven let out a laugh, "I'll make you the luckiest guy in the world right now." He said as he turned his entire body around, allowing Eren front row seats to the viewing of his pale ass.

A blush exploded onto Eren's tan cheeks as he was displayed the soft mounds of the raven's bottom. Drool began to gather at the corner of his opened mouth as he stared wide eyed at Rivaille's ass.

Slowly, almost _painfully, _those thin fingers languidly traced the line of his ass crack as he plunged his middle finger knuckle deep.

Eren's breath hitched as he watched with widen eyes as the most self-centered boy in the world began to slowly scissor himself. He felt his cock twitch at the sight and the feeling of cumming threatened to wash over him just by watching Rivaille finger his own ass.

The small raven hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath until he let out a choking noise. He turned his head over and made sure his steel eyes locked with Eren's smoldering orbs. He smirked, he had captured Eren's full attention. Lowering his head to the sheets and pulling his ass all the way up, he continuously fucked himself with slim fingers and allowed slutty, wet noises to leave his plump lips. His other hand grasped one of his ass cheeks, spreading it for a better view of his puckered hole.

"Ah, fuck..." Eren breathed as the burning knot in his stomach began to tighten, "Dude just let me fuck you."

A wanton mewl left the raven's lips as he managed to stick in a 3rd finger knuckle deep in his tight hole, "Beg for it." He gasped as his own fingers brushed a bundle of nerves, making his tiny body quiver with excitement.

"Rrrrivaille," Eren growled as he grit his teeth tightly, "please let me fuck you." The tanned teen watch painfully as Rivaille's tight ass sucked on his own fingers, bringing them deeper and deeper inside of him. He shut his eyes tightly as he concentrated on not cumming at the sight of ass in his face and lewd noises dancing their way into his ears.

"Hah," the raven breathed unevenly, "the only one doing the fucking is me," dark orbs flashed madly as the skinny teen slowly pulled his sticky, saliva covered fingers out of his bottom. Rivaille turned his body to face the other boy, cheeks blushed furious red and a cynical smirk plastered against his lips. He sat himself square on Eren's stomach as he lowered his ass to tease the tip of the brunette's cock, rubbing in a infuriating way.

Letting out a low hiss, Eren shut his eyes harshly, holding in the foul language that was on the tip of his tongue.

Quickly plunging his ass onto the tan teen's needy cock, Rivaille let out a loud groan as pain seared throughout his whole body.

"Shit!," Eren shouted at the top of his lungs. He threw his head back harshly and managed to leave a crack on the wooden head board. Rivaille's tight ass was painfully sucking his whole length in, literally eating him alive. "FUCKING MOVE!" He shouted, golden eyes covered in a veil of desperation.

"Don't tell me what to -nngh- do," Rivaille panted out as he gripped Eren's strong hipbones for support, "You're so fucking huge... Aughnnn."

Losing his patience the taller teen thrust his hips up which caused the smaller boy to cry out loudly in pain.

"Pl-Please..." The ravenette managed to choke out through his saliva drenched lips, "Don't move yet..." He lowered his head of dark locks as he suppressed a sob of pain, yeah it had been merely minutes since they last fucked; but Rivaille was still not used to Eren huge cock.

Seeing the pained expression that crossed his younger partner's expression, Eren was suddenly overcome with the feeling to embrace and caress the pain away, all thoughts of Rivaille riding him wildly pushed to the back of his mind. With a shaky breath, he agreed, "O-Okay."

A sigh escaped the small raven's lips as he slowly lowered himself onto Eren, his tight ass swallowing his massive cock to the hilt. He gasped in shock, he felt so full, so stuffed and filled with heat. "Fuck Eren," he growled, biting his lip from screaming, "Fuuuuuuck..."

"I should be saying that..." Eren moaned as he waited for the smaller male to adjust to his size, "C-can I move now?"

"No," Rivaille breathed, "the only one moving is _me._" He placed his delicate hands against Eren's sculpted chest as he began a slow grind. He bit down a wanton moan as he moved in an agonizingly slow pace, scratching at the washboard chest below him.

Golden eyes fluttered close as Rivaille's hot warmth sucked him in deeply, causing the coiling heat in his stomach to tighten. Eren tugged weakly at his binds, torn between ripping out of his binds and fucking Rivaille raw into the bed or to allow the small raven his fun. Agreeing with the latter, a low groan lifted from his lips as the boy on top of him squeezed his insides sensually, teasing Eren's member.

The pale teen gained speed as he began to ride Eren wildly, throwing his head of raven locks back as he let out a wet moan. The sounds of their unholy love making had Rivaille's head rolling to the side as his small pink tongue poked out, panting like a sex addict. "Nngh...! Eren!" He wailed in want as he moved his hips erratically, meeting Eren's bucking hips in a deliciously sinful way.

Eren watched with a flushed expression as he watched Rivaille bouncing on him, penetrating himself with the Lacrosse player's erect member. Golden eyes roamed hungrily at the plane of sweat beaded skin that was placed before him, screaming for his tongue to trace over every crevice of the younger boy's body. He almost jumped out of his skin as those muddled, sex hazed onyx orbs locked onto his.

"Ne, Eren..." Rivaille gasped out, his breathing patterned labored, "Are you enjoying the show?" A snicker left his drenched lips as he saw that cherry blush deepen across the brunette's cheeks. "Ne, ne?" He scooted closer, dragging his ass along the way, and placed his lips against Eren's, gnawing at the Lacrosse player's lips.

Eren moaned uncontrollably as he tugged at the strips of cloth that bound his hands to the bed post. He couldn't focus on anything anymore. His mind was fogged over with the thought of sex and he let out a mental laugh as the thought of him being Rivaille's sex slave crossed his mind. The brunette quickly snapped out of his train of thought as the raven let out a loud moan against his wet lips.

"Eren... I found my spot..." Minty breath washed over Eren, causing the taller male to grunt. He pushed himself up once again, leaving Eren's needy lips, to continue his bouncing, abusing his bundle of nerves repeatedly. He was so close to his release.

The brunette was having the time of his life alright (and he could feel his orgasm beginning to reach its peek), but he couldn't help but look at the raven's abandoned cock and feel a slight twinge of irritation. _'Why is this kid only thinking about pleasuring me, but not himself? Geez, talk about being selfless...'_ The brunette let out a huff as he easily ripped his wrists away from the wooden posts, the broken slips of leather slipping onto the floor.

Sex drenched grey orbs widened with shock for a second then narrowed dangerously, "He-Hey who said- mmph!?"

The pale teen was quickly silenced as thin lips attached harshly onto his. He could feel Eren's calloused fingers hook onto his waist, squeezing lightly and rubbing soothing circles in a mind numbing rhythm. Grey orbs closed as the small raven tried to focus on the kiss, lifting his hands from the sheets to wrap around the tan teen's shoulders. Lifting his ass completely off of the athlete's hard dick, Rivaille quickly plunged back down a broken cry leaving his lips as he felt Eren cum harshly inside of him.

A guttural groan left the taller teen's lips as his spilled his seed into the small boy. Eren could feel the sticky substance flow out of Rivaille's tight ass and spill onto his thighs. His tense muscles began loosen as he felt the afterglow of his hard ejaculation begin to flow out of his system. Golden eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head as he felt exhaustion begin to settle onto his weary body.

A loud slutty moan left the smaller teen's lips as Eren's hard cum shot hit abused his prostate causing him a harsh release in between his chest and Eren's.

Grey orbs hazed with fatigue, but Rivaille couldn't help but let a small smirk etch onto his kiss abused lips. Tonight would mark the night in which he dominated a wolf. He sighed as he moved his lips back onto Eren's panting ones, allowing the other boy's tongue to roll with his in a sweet way. He resisted the urge to plop onto the brunette's warm and inviting chest and settled for placing his pale hands on his chest.

Eren moved away with a small smack of his lips, but not before leaving a small nip on Rivaille's bottom lip. He heaved a long and satisfied sigh from his worn out lips and wrapped his strong arms around Rivaille's dainty waist, pulling the giggling teen to the bed.

"Ew don't touch me, you're all sweaty." Rivaille complained in between breathy laughs, but still snuggled close to the tanned teen.

Eren shrugged and chuckled deeply (the kind of chuckle that makes your chest vibrate) and raced his calloused fingers through the raven's dark locks, wiping his sweat slicked bangs away from his flawless face.

Everything was perfect between the two boys, minus the slick stickiness that clung to their sweat drenched skin. Eren had to admit, the last couple of orgasms he rode out were the best he's had for a long time, or maybe the best he's _ever_ had. No one would've guessed that the little raven was a virgin, after those grueling minutes or torture Eren was pretty convinced that Rivaille was one kinky mother fucker. He'd slept with many people before (not like he'd tell the raven plastered to his skin that), but he felt a bit guilty at the fact that Rivaille gave him his virginity and Eren gave him nothing in return.

Clouded grey orbs looked up at the concentrated expression that covered Eren's face, he was a bit concerned when the tanned teen wasn't talking to him, but he figured that he had things on his mind. He didn't know why, but it felt as if he could read the golden eyed beauty's thoughts, all jumbled up with a mixture of guilt. "What?"

"H-Huh?" Eren stuttered as his train of thought was suddenly cut off, "What?"

"Are you constipated or something?" A thin eyebrow lifted in question.

_'What?'_ Golden orbs narrowed at grey ones, _'Way to ruin the mood...'_ "No...? I'm fine, just thinking."

"Hooooh?" The little raven hummed in thought, "What were you thinking about?"

"About how annoying you are."

"Wow, I gave my virginity to a douchebag, what a waste."

Eren swallowed a low snarl, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing?" Rivaille waved his hand absentmindedly and rolled his dark orbs dramatically.

Golden eyes narrowed in fury. He coiled his strong fingers around Rivaille's sharp jaw line, bringing his pale face to his, "Speak up." He said, voice deep with an unknown expression, "Or do you want me to beat it out of you?" Eren added with a smirk.

Grey orbs sparked with shock then mellowed out to a half lidded expression, "No," he breathed, raking his nails along Eren's muscular forearm, making sure he broke through skin, "I want you to fuck it out of me."

* * *

"Fuwaahhh," Rivaille sighed as he sank himself into the pink bubbles of his warm bath, enjoying how the warmth seeped into his chilled skin (and flinched as he felt the water sting at his many bite wounds and scratches). His skinny pale fingers racked through the wet strands of his raven hair that clung to his face, exposing his pale forehead. He turned his head over his shoulder to check on the teen behind him, "You doing okay back there, Jaeger?" He said, the smile in his voice apparent.

Eren lowered his head, avoiding the raven's eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around Rivaille's midsection. His chocolate locks were wet, plastered flat against his face making his hair less fluffy that it normally was with small droplets clinging to the tips.

Rivaille felt a the rumble of Eren's chest as the Lacrosse player let out a small groan. The small raven had to hold back a smirk at the thought of a pride broken Eren Jaeger.

Wet brown locks landed onto the nape of Rivaille's neck as Eren placed his forehead down the raven's skin. "How could you?" The tanned teen whined against alabaster skin, "How could you play me like that?"

"Hmmm." Rivaille hummed to himself as he scooped up a handful of the sweet smelling bubbles that submerged both boys. He tilted his head to the side dramatically, pursing his pretty pink lips as if he was in deep thought, then blew the bubbles off of his palms, "Because you are easily manipulated." He smiled at his empty palms; he could literally feel the embarrassment _oozing_ out of Eren.

Not long ago, both boys were grappling at each other's skin, fighting for dominance. Rivaille won all the rounds (but he was always at the receiving end) even though Eren had a massive amount of strength compared to the small lanky teen. He didn't know what it was, but every time the wolf thought he had everything in control, Rivaille always found away to climb his way onto Eren's lap and ride him like a bitch in heat; making the golden eyed teen succumb to his every will.

"You're the worst," Eren mumbled to himself, placing his chin on top of Rivaille's wet hair. They stayed like this for a while, peaceful and reveling in the comfortable silence. At some point, the little raven placed a small rubber ducky onto Eren's head and watched as the teen easily balanced it. He sank lower into the tub, his bony back against Eren's toned stomach.

Grey eyes looked up at the other teen as Eren quirked a thick eyebrow then smiled. Eren bent his head down with the rubber duck on his head falling into the tub of water with a plop. Those thin lips curved into a crooked smile before they came closer until they pressed playfully against Rivaille's.

The small raven's eyes fluttered close as those warm lips came in contact with his. He brought up his hands to Eren's neck in attempt to pull the Lacrosse player closer. Rivaille giggled against the kiss as Eren's needy tongue began to lick his permission to enter, he denied the request and moved his teasing lips away from the taller teen with a small _'smooch'._

Brown eyebrows narrowed in slight irritation as the raven laughed loudly and brought himself up until his back was against Eren's chest. As his giggles died down, grey orbs closed as he let out a relaxed sigh.

"Say, Eren?" The raven spoke out, his own hands closing around Eren's larger hands that were currently resting on his flat stomach. The wolf let out a low 'hmm' and Rivaille took that as a key to continue speaking, "Tell me more about you."

"What do you mean?" Eren drawled as he rubbed small circles on the raven's pale stomach, loving the way they felt like silk under his calloused fingers, "Like what?"

Rivaille slipped his fingers with Eren's larger fingers and locked their limbs together as he let out a thoughtful hum, "I don't know, just tell me something."

"Uh," golden eyes narrowed in thought as he racked his brain to tell the small raven that was situated in his lap, "my favorite color is blue?"

"That sounded more like a question than a statement," Rivaille snorted.

"Well, I don't know what to say, jeez." Eren sighed dramatically. He never really talked about himself, he never really found himself as an interesting guy minus the fact that he's part wolf. Plus, talking to Rivaille made him somewhat nervous. He felt like he should watch himself carefully and not accidentally slip up and say something embarrassing that the raven would tease him about. "How about you say something?" Eren came to conclusion after giving up.

The blackette let out a click of his tongue, but he responded anyways, "My name is Rivaille Levi, which is a ridiculous name if you ask me what the hell were my parents thinking," Eren let out a small snort, "I'm 17 years old. I'm half French half Japanese. My father's name is Vincent Levi and my mother is Viola Argent, uhh they married under the name Levi, yeah. The end."

"But I already knew all of that," Eren let out a small whine, prolonging his turn, "tell me something I don't know about you." Cold grey orbs locked onto golden one's and Eren swore he felt a chill run down his spine even though the whole bathroom was filled with warm steam from their bath. "Pretty please?" He put on his best pout and puppy eyes that he could muster even though he was really nervous.

A sigh left the raven's lips as he turned to face forward once again, closing his dark eyes in thought, "After I lost my mother, my father picked up a useless bitch off the streets and allowed her into our home; along with her shitty kids."

Golden eyes trailed at the head of black in front of him. He could tell that Rivaille really resented these people from the way Rivaille's normally calm flow of emotions suddenly twisted and turned into something dense and filled with hate. The tan teen said nothing as he waited for the slim boy to continue, his large thumb running smooth circles on Rivaille's sharp knuckles.

"Lance, Magdaline, and Yvonne Cosette are their names and I hated every single one of them..." Rivaille gripped Eren's hand harshly, "They were filthy, stupid, and not up to my standards, they were completely and utterly useless." He snarled out, grey orbs flashing menacingly.

Eren gulped in fear, he never wanted to be at the receiving end of those harsh words. He placed his nose into Rivaille's hair as an action of comfort and locked his arms around the smaller male's frame tighter.

"They are a waste of air and they deserve to be burned alive."

"Oi, isn't that a little too harsh?" The brunette perked after he heard the raven's chilling tone of voice, "They can't be that bad..." He was quickly silenced as he felt the smaller teen tense against his skin. "Rivai... Look-"

"I don't feel like talking anymore," the small raven rudely interrupted him, "it's your turn to spill."

Eren sighed at Rivaille's snappy attitude. This was not the cute kid that curled next to him when they were in that cold cave 10 years ago. He wondered quietly to himself if the pale teen still remembered. "Well," he started off, "you already know about me and Viola so we can skip that part." Eren smiled as he felt Rivaille loosen at the sound of his mother's name leaving his lips. "I lived with my family of four. My parent's were Grisha and Carla Jaeger and then there was my adopted sister Mikasa... Uhm, also my eyes used to be blue/green before I turned and I turned when I was, ehh, 15-ish?"

Grey orbs landed on him, thin eyebrow raising in an inquiring way, "Does that mean you're 15 still?"

"Oh, no. I'm 18." Eren understood the strange look on Rivaille's face as a way of him saying, 'go on'. "My people and I age every century, and I received the bite around the late 1700's. So technically, I'm like, what, 300? " He paused allowing the new information to sink into Rivaille's mind. "Unless you're an Alpha 'cause if you're an Alpha you're frozen at that age that you became an Alpha."

"Oh ok, I didn't want to sound like a pedophile, you know." He shuffled uneasily, "But I guess it's the other way around now, huh?"

A small snicker left Eren's lips as he wrapped his arms around the raven's small small body, his nose inhaling the sweet scent that was so _Rivaille._ He was grateful that the blackette's mood was starting to lift. "Hm, please don't say that. It makes me feel like a super cougar," he hummed in embarrassment, "Continuing on, we were highly educated since our father was one of the smartest men in our small city of Shiganshina. I thought I knew it all when I was young, but the knowledge I assessed from you mother was a gold mine compared to what my parent's taught me."

"Yes, that's true, mother always seemed to know more than most people." Rivaille looked down at his skinny fingers, "I guess I understand now, how mother could speak so many different languages that seemed like gibberish, and teach about things that my old teachers could barely lay a finger on. She accumulated so much knowledge over time." He turned to face Eren, his dark eyes somewhat forlorn, "She's been alive for a long time hasn't she?"

Eren paused, his handsome face crumpling up in an expression only described as pain, "Yes, she's been walking this earth for far too long. She was relic among relics- no wait excuse me- Viola was a treasure."

There was a small pause between both boys, a silence in which the only thing you could hear was the constant dripping of water.

After what seemed like eternity, Rivaille finally let out a small sigh, "She lived a meaningful life. I just hope the fraction of time that I spent with her meant almost as much as it meant to me."

"Of course it was," Eren cooed softly, running his long fingers through Rivaille's slick hair, "For the time I spent with Viola, all she would talk about was how proud she was of you, and how _handsom__e_ she thought you were. She called you her star. She treasured you so much, Rivaille," Eren's tone lowered dramatically, "more than she treasured her own life..."

Grey orbs narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Brunette locks swayed side to side slowly as Eren shook his head, his eyes not meeting Rivaille's.

"Eren." Came the commanding growl from the raven, the desperation in his voice hidden under a thick layer of burning curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Golden eyes finally met grey as Eren meekly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing... It means nothing."

He could see it. Rivaille could see the sadness that those practiced gold orbs tried so hard to hide, but he decided to drop it, even though his curiosity was burning him alive. He decided to start on a less dark topic, "How nice."

Eren's head of brown locks cocked to the side in a dog like manner as he hummed in question, "What?"

"How lucky it must have been to see you with green blue eyes," grey orbs looked behind him, a twinkle of a smile lingering in his normally stoic eyes, "I would kill to have seen those eyes."

Halcyon hues widened in shock as happiness washed over Eren like a raging tide, thoughts of the previous conversation wiped from his mind. He tried desperately to hide the bright blush that painted his tanned skin, _'This kid will be the death of me...'_

Rivaille smiled to himself as he felt the hard hammering of Eren's heart against his back. "Hey, you said your eye colors change... How come your sister's eyes look normal?" The pale teen scooted forward a bit to grab a bar of scented soap and began to lather it on his skin absentmindedly.

"Mikasa? Huh, actually I'm the strange one of the group." Golden eyes watched intently as Rivaille's pale butt flashed him momentarily as the smaller male leaned forward to grab some soap.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for some reason, I kept my wolf eyes even though everyone else can just return back to normal. I guess I'm a freak among freaks." A small laugh exited the Lacrosse player's lips.

"Tche, don't say that, you make me sound like I'm dating someone who's not worth my time," the small teen turned his entire body so that he faced the tanned teen. Eren lifted a brown eye brow in question as those dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "Your attitude will ruin my reputation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A smirk danced its way to Rivaille lips, making the boy below him gulp, "It means, if you don't have confidence," he leaned in, his breath washing over Eren's lips, "I'll eat you alive." Rivaille leaned in quickly and caught Eren's lower lips in between his sharp teeth, leaving it with a sharp bite.

As the raven pulled away, Eren quickly reached forward and turned his head to the side, biting the bridge of Rivaille's nose.

"Ow!" The blackette exclaimed grasping his nose as he landed a swift smack onto Eren's head, "Fuck you!"

Eren let out a bark of laughter as he dodged the many advances of an angry Rivaille. He caught both the boy's small fists easily and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"You're stupid."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled cheekily.

"What are you cheesing about?" Grey orbs narrowed playfully.

"You."

A furious blush burst onto Rivaille's pale cheeks, creating an adorable light show that contrasted against his snowy skin. He was about to retort when a distant tune of his phone echoed from his room. Slightly relieved at the distraction, the raven made his move, lifting himself off of Eren's lap. Lanky fingers reached for the nearest towel, he grabbed the soft cloth and stepped out of the porcelain tub. Rivaille wrapped the towel loosely (teasingly he might add) around his thin waist and made his way to the door that separated his room and the bathroom. "Be right back, careful not to drown." Plump lips turned to a smirk as he gave Eren a flirty wink.

Eren sighed and ran a calloused hand through his think chestnut locks, revealing his flawless forehead, "That boy is a monster..."

~.

Rivaille quickly recognized the number that flashed on his phone screen and heaved a sigh. Grey orbs flashed to the clock at the top corner of his phone and his eye twitched, it was 7 in the morning, was it that late (or should he say early) already? He brought the device to his ear and growled out, "What do you want, Hanji?"

"RIVAILLE!" The light brunette called over from the other side of the phone.

The raven pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to allow the ringing in his ear to subside, "What!?" He shouted back, "You didn't have to fucking yell!"

There was a small silence from the girl, but it was a silence lived short, "I need your help!"

"With what?" He ground out, rubbing his temple in irritation.

"There's a party and, and, and-"

"Stop stuttering! What about a party?"

"A PARTY!" She shouted unnecessarily loud, "And it's being held by that one kid... Jean! Jean Kirschtein!"

A pause.

"Jean Kirschtein?" That name sounded awfully familiar, like someone who he's heard about, but never really gave a damn about. "Okay...? What about Jean Kirschtein and his party?"

"I need you to go with me!"

"No."

"Bu-but Rivaille! Rivai-chaaaaaan," she whined out, "pleeeease?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because I hate you."

_**BEEP-BEEP**_

Rivaille ended the call, looking at the screen with slight disgust. As he motioned to throw the phone onto his bed and to rejoin Eren in the warm tub, he was stopped abruptly when the cell began to vibrate in his hand. He knew better than to answer, but he didn't want to hurt Hanji's feelings, making the girl upset was the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

"...What?"

"Please?"

Rivaille sighed and thought of all the wonderful and somewhat sexual things he could be doing with Eren right now in that hot steamy bathroom if he wasn't busy humoring his best friend. "Why?"

He heard a exasperated sigh from the other side of line and waited for the teen to speak up. "It's about Smith-senpai..."

"Okay..." He urged for the girl to continue speaking.

"He asked me out to the party."

Rivaille almost dropped his phone in a mix of shock and joy with a twinge of anger.

Erwin Smith, the captain of the Lacrosse team and the President of the Student Council, was a kid to reckon with. Along with an outstanding academic records and being an athletic ace (and having perfectly trimmed eyebrows), he was everything Rivaille could dream of. He had met the man (after Hanji chatting a storm about him) and spoke with him for a while. He originated from America, hence the stereotypical American name, and was sent here to live with his mother.

Hanji has always admired the man and told Rivaille every opinion she had about the blond man. He used to daze around on the school roof with the girl and listen to her ramble about how "amazing" and "dreamy" Captain Erwin was. Although he was happy for his companion, he couldn't help but feel a bit territorial. He knew that Erwin was a good man, but he would never allow him to take away his beloved childhood friend.

"...Rivaille?" Hanji's soft voice spoke through the other side.

"I'm going."

"E-Eh!? Really!? YES!" The brunette cheered happily, dancing in a circle of enjoyment. "Thank you so much, Rivai-chan! I love you!"

"Yes, yes," the raven shifted the weight on his hips, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I'm only going to keep an eye on the both of you. He better not try to start something... Or else I'll fuck him up."

There was comfortable silence between both teens before Hanji let out a small laugh, "Yeah right... He's like 2 feet taller than you!" She giggled goofily, "Thanks anyways, Rivaille... This means a lot to me. "

Rivaille clamped his palm over his lips to hide the smile that began to spread across his lips, "Yeah..."

"Welp, make sure you wear something casual, this isn't like those French parties we used to attend," there was a sprinkle of bitterness hidden in that laugh which left her lips, but Rivaille decided not to dwell on it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there, just make sure you don't out dress me."

A solid snort was heard from the other line, "Pfft, whatever. So you gonna bring anyone?"

A short pause in which grey orbs trailed to the closed door of his bathroom, "...Do I have to?"

"...No? But it would be nice if you asked Petra-san," she said, "I'm not a big fan of her as you can relate, but I think she's cute with you. Also she's like the only other girl who's shorter than you."

"Can it, four eyes."

"Haha! Bye, loser. I got monsters to slay." And with a smooch noise (indicating she gave Rivaille a kiss over the phone) she was gone.

The line dropped, leaving Rivaille to twist his long, wet bangs in between his fingers. There was no way he was bringing Eren with him, he had no intentions of ruining his reputation...

~.

Golden eyes flashed with excitement as he heard the creaking of the door opening and Rivaille swore he saw a pair of ears and a a tail sprout from Eren.

"So who was it?" He called out.

"Hanji, she-" the raven stopped abruptly as he saw what Eren was doing in the tub. "What are you doing?"

Halcyon eyes twinkled childishly, "Bubble beard!" He exclaimed grinning madly as he showed off the thick layer of pink bubbles that clung to the lower half of his handsome face.

A smacking sound could be heard as Rivaille palmed his forehead comically, forcing his wide grin down, "You're an idiot."

* * *

**AN:** this chapter was dumb

like me

anwaYS

a party huh?

wink wink nudge nudge

what do u think will happen?

ehehehe

oh my g od wtf school is in like 1 week

why did summer happen so fast

man i didnt even do anything

i just watched anime and cried

what a life...

what did you do over summer? B)

-liammmmmmm


	8. What a Possessive Boy

**AN:** Hello! You are respectfully invited to Liam Radshinji's funeral!

Our dear friend has passed away b/c school fucking sucks and she jumped off a fucking cliff.

She wanted all of you to know that she will dearly miss all the people who chucked boulders at her b/c she is garbage, and that you guys were all sweethearts.

R.S.V.P: Satan

* * *

"Waaaah!" Hanji stretched her long arms above her head as she let out a sigh of relief, "Exams are over! Winter break here I come!" She exclaimed happily, swinging her feet under the table in a child-like manner. "Ne ne, Rivai, are you excited for break?" She cocked her head of brown to the side in a playful manner, a silly expression painting across her heart-shaped face.

The raven besides her grunted in response as he idly flipped another crisp page of the novel he was reading. He balanced his left cheek on his fist as his orbs scanned the lines of literature in a bored manner.

Hanji pouted, puffing her cheeks out comically, "You're no fun."

"Yeah," he responded lamely. Grey eyes ran through the pages, but the raven comprehended nothing as his mind wandered off to other things; like the certain chestnut brunette who was laughing _very_ loudly (as if seeking attention) and messing around with his friends at the back of the room.

The brunette shifted in her seat to glance back at Eren's posse, fine eyebrows raising, "Noisy bunch aren't they?" She turned back and tugged on a loose string of her navy blue uniform jacket, but said nothing more.

"Hm."

The class was filled with kids chatting up mindlessly about their winter break plans. Rivaille payed no heed to their endless blabber as he flipped another page of his book. It was not like he wasn't excited for winter break, he just didn't care. He would do the same boring thing he did every other break, sit at home, comfy and cozy, and read the break away. Occasionally he would go out with Hanji to watch her dote on and drool about every figurine or game she didn't own, _yet_, and that was pretty much the highlight of his break.

But of course this would be the first Christmas they would celebrate here, in a new territory. He wondered absentmindedly as he thought of plans on where he would go with his best friend. Maybe they would spend a day in the city and wander the streets window shopping, or stay at a cafe and drink coffee to warm up. He wouldn't mind going outside for a breathe of fresh air once in awhile, especially if it was on company he could actually stand.

The small raven was taken away from his small train of thought as the bell signaling their freedom from school ran throughout the large lecture room. Professor Pixis stood up from his lousing around on his desk and gave all of the students a beaming smile along with a, "Good break everyone!" And with that, kids saluted the aged teacher and returned the gesture.

"Woohoo!" Hanji let out a loud call as she swung her school bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you at track, Rivaille!" She called out, running past the many desks of the room, "I just have to make a quick stop!"

The raven didn't need to ask where the girl was heading, he already knew. "Tch," he clicked his tongue as he slowly got up and flipped his bag open, sliding the small book into it, "that Erwin better watch himself." He bent down to reach under his table and grabbed his duffle bag which held all of his track equipment and since today was the last day for track season, after practice he would have to clean up his gym locker and take all his belongings home with him.

He walked down the stairs of his row and gave a respectful bow to his teacher before joining the other students outside of the room. Thin black eyebrows narrowed venomously as he swiftly avoided his fellow schoolmates who thought it was appropriate to run around in the hallways. Kids rushed past by him, screaming and yelling joyously like a pack of banshees.

"Watch out you little fucks," he whispered beneath his breath as he fixed his fly away hairs and brushed down his uniform. He stuck to the wall in an attempt to avoid the rush towards the main gate of the school. The small raven was heading towards the track field which was at the back of the school, thus the result of many kids pushing against him. "M-Move!" He growled out angrily, tightening his grip on his bags. Suddenly something brush past his butt which got a fierce blush to erupt on his pale cheeks. Sharply he turned around to give the offender a piece of his mind, "H-Hey!-" He was cut off as his whole being was pushed tightly against the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. His grey orbs shut tightly as he braced for more impact, wrapping his arms around himself tightly.

"Oh?" Was the low rumble that came out of the body which was pressed tightly against him, "Is our little Class Rep. in a tight situation?"

Grey eyes snapped open in irritation at the striking familiarity of the voice that hovered above him. He ground his teeth together as he caught sight of those abnormally obnoxious golden orbs. "What do you want, Jaeger?"

Eren feinted an offended expression as he touched his palm to his chest dramatically, "Oh my... I was just trying to help a friend in need."

Fine brows knitted tightly together.

The tanned teen sighed in defeat as a cheeky smile spread across his lips, "Fine, you got me... But is it really a crime to want to see my bo- ahem -to want to see you?" Eren caught himself before he said the tabooed word. Rivaille was never a big fan of showing affection to other people, and he absolutely hated being called "boyfriend"; he learned that the hard way this morning.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes, but kept silent either way, "What's up with this?" He crossed his arms and balanced his weight on one hip, "I just had class with you." The small raven turned away, avoiding those shining orbs that hovered above him.

Eren bit his lip, as his face twisted into something of slight pain. He didn't know hiding his affections for Rivaille was going to be this hard (and the smaller teen only made it worst). He resisted the urge to tug that pretty face towards him and to lock his eager lips onto those plumps ones and to wrap his strong, tanned arms around that slim petite waist. I was all driving him mad. Instead, the Lacrosse player settled for a sigh as he ran his fingers through his dark locks, "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then, Levi-san."

The dark haired boy nodded his head in acknowledgement, but he felt the stung of hearing his last name instead of his first, to be honest he was getting used to the way Eren called his first name out (especially when they were both singing each others names out the night before) like it was nothing. He quietly shrugged it off as he looked back at Eren, the irritation in those bright eyes seeping into his being. With a sigh, Rivaille looked both left and right before quickly pulling Eren in, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Grey orbs flickered deviously as he watched a perfect blush spread across Eren's sun kissed cheeks, but before Eren could open his mouth to retort; Rivaille sent him a warning glare.

"That's all the action you get for now, understood? I don't want you going around thinking you can call me over for a quick fuck, understood?"

Eren stood, cheeks flaring madly, lips opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"**_Un-der-stood?_**" Rivaille growled out in syllables, dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y-Yes!" Eren stuttered out, eyes as wide as two moons.

A small smile graced the lips of the raven, "Good," he set his bags on the floor as he tightened the rebelliously loose tie around Eren's neck, then he grabbed his bags once again and proceeded towards the track field, not saying another word to the gaping Lacrosse player.

The halls thinned out as teens filed out of the pristine hallways of the school, leaving Eren with a gaping mouth and wide golden eyes; trailing after the butt that he claimed not long ago.

If you squinted hard enough, you could see the slight limp Rivaille walked with.

A dark smirk crossed Eren's thin lips.

* * *

**_Earlier that__ morning._**

Rivaille woke up gasping for breath. It felt this there was no air, like he was boxed in and his whole body was frozen. He tried to move up, but his body was pushed down by an invisible force. The small teen began to hyperventilate as he look wildly around his surroundings only for his sight to be obscured by a screen of brown.

"F-Fuck!" He swallowed a gulp of air as he struggled lamely. It was when the screen of brown began to shuffle followed by a loud (and not to mention low) groan that something in the raven's mind snapped. An irritation mark popped onto his cheek as he ground his teeth together in anger.

"Jaaaaeger..." He said lowly, his throat hurting at the intensity of his growl, "Get the fuck off of me, **_now_**."

"Mmm, 5 more minutes babe..." Eren moved his arm to coil tighter around Rivaille's sweater clad torso as he made a move to snuggle his head deeper into the crevice of the ravenette's neck.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE, YOU ASSHAT, GET THE FUCK OFF!" Rivaille hollered and wheezed at the same time, squeezing Eren's firm forearm, digging his sharp nails into the tanned skin.

The brunette mumbled in irritation and made a childish noise and finally rolled off of the tiny teen.

Rivaille took an exasperated breath of air and rolled to his side, trying to even out his breathing. Regaining his regular breathing pattern, he sat up and turned angrily to the muscular tanned back that faced him in obvious defiance.

"Hey bitch!" The raven shouted which resulted in Eren grabbing the nearest pillow and folding it around his head, ignoring the small raven, "I'm talking to you fuck-face!"

"Shut up." Eren growled as he wiggled deeper into the cloudy pillows and sheets that were scrambled around messily, his head of brown disappearing in the mounds of white.

The raven bristled angrily at the brunette besides him, "And what the hell are you still doing here? Didn't I told you to sleep in the guest room?"

(insert scene from 3 chapters before about Eren not wanting to sleep in the guest room.)

"I didn't want to," Eren whined, digging his tan face into the white sheets, "its cold without you." He shuffled his head of chestnut locks before disappearing into the heavy covers.

Rivaille clicked his tongue in anger and reached towards Eren, but fell onto the sheets, a stinging pain coursing through his entire body. "Augh!" He grunted and he face-planted onto what would've been Eren's stomach if he hadn't buried himself into the sheets.

The brunette looked down at the pale teen a thick eyebrow raising in question, "Oi, what are you doing down there?"

The smaller boy said nothing as he tried to even out his breathing. Pain coursed through his body starting from his bottom and travelling sharply up his back. He winced slightly as another train of electricity ran through his small body. His pink lips opened up to let out a small sound of pain.

By this Eren sat up, completely awake. "Oi! Are you alright?!" The heavy duvet that coiled around him pooled at his lap. He reached towards the small teen and gathered him closely to his chest, "Talk to me, Rivaille. What's wrong?"

The raven looked up only to wince, "A-Ah... My back. It really -tch- hurts..." He moved his small hands to grasp at Eren's broad shoulder, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

Golden eyes lit up as "Eren Vision" took place. He stared back at those dark, tear sparkling eyes as those thin, perfect eyebrows scrunched up lightly in a pained way. Hot puffs of air left Rivaille's lips as he quivered slightly in Eren's arms. Halcyon eyes stared longingly at the pale shoulder that was presented to him as the raven's over sized sweater proved no protection from the taller teen's imagination.

"Hey dumbass, what the fuck are you looking at?"

And with that Eren's morning boner was gone.

"N-Nothing," he coughed awkwardly, shifting the raven slowly in his arms, bringing in the tiny boy into a tight embrace. He slowly lay back down tugging the raven down with him carefully.

At first Rivaille struggled as the pain shot through his small body once again, but settled into the Lacrosse player's chiseled chest, a comfortable sigh leaving his small lips.

"You really fucked me over," Rivaille sighed into the crook of Eren's neck, tracing the outline of the teen's Adam's apple with his dark eyes, "I can't even move my arm without feeling some kind of restraint."

The chestnut haired boy chuckled deeply as he wrapped his muscled arms around the smaller teen, "Good."

"How is that good?" Rivaille snorted, closing his eyes to relish in the small talk he was exchanging with the wolf boy.

"This will remind you that you are mine, and I don't think anyone will be near you since I already marked you."

Dark eyes rolled dramatically, "Are you talking about the hickeys because I know a great way of getting rid of those in like 3 seconds."

"First of all, not only are they hickeys, but its like a warning to other wolves that you're my mate, but that's not a big deal since my scent is all over you," he stated and then added with a dark chuckle, "and in you as well."

A sharp blush painted itself across the ravenette's cheeks as he buried his face in embarrassment into his palms, "Oh my fucking God you're so embarrassing... Get away from me." He pushed lightly at the tanned chest displayed before him.

Eren's childish laughter rang through the room as he turned to his side and enveloped his lover in a warm hug. Rivaille smiled slightly at the soft sound that danced through his ears and vibrated to his chest as he pressed up closer to the tanned teen. The chestnut brunette placed his chin on top of Rivaille's head and the duo stayed in their quiet utopia together, enjoying each others, and only each others, presence.

x-x-x

As Rivaille made the bed and placed the downy feather pillows into a nice and neat fashion on the mattress, he moved to the side and examined his work. He should probably throw the sheets into the washing machine since the whole bed stank of sex and sweat, but he didn't really wanted to bother since they would ruin the sheets once they got home anyways.

_'Huh,'_ Rivaille thought to himself, _'I just automatically assumed he was going to stay with me again. Weird.'_

"Because I am." A deep voice called over through the white painted oak door that separated Rivaille's room from the bathroom.

_'Stupid mind reader...'_ The raven clicked his tongue.

A chuckle was heard, echoing through the room as Eren Jaeger stepped out from bright bathroom with a disheveled expression written all over his face.

Rivaille twitched as he examined the out of place hair and the unbuttoned first button of his dress shirt and they way his pants sagged a little too low for comfort. He twitched once again as the taller teen yawned rather rudely and scratched his hair into more of a mess that it already was. His arm that stretched to ruffle his hair pulled up his too short uniform (since it was Rivaille's because the taller boy had no other clothing) and displayed his black and red checkered boxers that hung loosely on his sharp hips, giving Rivaille a mini heart attack. The small uniform clung onto Eren's large body awkwardly as it defined his large muscles more than it should have been.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue in anger and he stomped his way towards the taller teen, "you're older and me and you can't even fix yourself in the morning for school." His feet stopped right before Eren's as he tugged on the tan boy's collar and put their faces close to each other, "Don't be thinking that I'm gonna do this for you everyday, shit head."

The raven spat venomous words, but his actions were kind (borderline cute) as he stood on the tippiest of his toes and began to straighten Eren's entire uniform for him. He flipped the white shirt's collar and quickly tied the tie then moved onto straightening the buttons and dusting the invisible lint off of the brunette's broad shoulders. He ordered the taller teen to pull up his trousers and moved back to study his handiwork.

With a disapproving look he motioned Eren to bend down and slowly began to ruffle his hair into place. He combed his dainty, skinny fingers through the thick mane of brown and smoothed it out. A smile plastered against his lips as he inwardly congratulated himself on a good job, but his celebration was short lived when his coal eyes met with sparking golden ones.

Eren half-lidded his eyes as he turned his head to the side, trying to catch Rivaille's plump lips into a kiss. Slowly closing his bright orbs he moved in closer until his lips brush against pink ones, "Thank you," he breathed as he smiled against Rivaille's mouth.

The raven felt shivers run up and down his back as he moved his hands to Eren's head to his neck, "Don't mention it," he mumbled as he moved away quickly from the golden eyed teen's lips with a smack. The pout on Eren's lips were as clear as day and the smirk that Rivaille held made it only more obvious. Playfully shoving the taller boy away, Rivaille left his room with a teasing strut of his languid hips.

x-x-x

Eren pulled the back of his school shoes to make room for his heel to slip in, he was sitting; waiting for the small raven outside on his doorsteps, busing himself with a fallen leaf. He twirled the autumn leaf in between his forefinger and thumb idly as he shivered from the cold winter breeze that ran through his (Rivaille's) uniform. The athlete would have normally worn a hoodie with his uniform to evade the chilly winds, but with the size uniform he was wearing, he was just lucky it hadn't ripped yet.

Golden eyes trailed slowly behind him as he turned his neck around to face the wooden door of Rivaille's home. He knew that his father was filthy stinkin' rich with all his business, but was it really necessary to give your 160cm, 55kg or less child such a huge house? Doesn't it get kinda lonely?

...

_Was Rivaille lonely?_

_'Was he lonely because of me?'_ Eren turned his body back so it faced the metal gate to Rivaille's home. He clasped his hands together as his brows knitted tightly together, _'Oh my God... It was because of me..."_ The golden eyed boy had no time to revel in his own despair as the door behind him swung open and the small raven exited out, a grey scarf matching his eyes tied tightly around his thin neck; slim fingers wrapped tightly around a steaming coffee mug.

_'Because of me he lost his mother.'_

Rivaille turned his key to lock his house and pull it out of the lock and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. He shivered slightly and readjusted his bag as he turned his way to face Eren, "Ok, let's get going-" he was abruptly cut off when Eren's larger figure collided with him. "J-Jaeger!" He shouted out in surprise.

_'Because of me he was kicked out of his home.'_

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Eren dug his head into Rivaille's neck, his long arms snaking around the raven's slim figure.

"What? What's all your fault?" The pale teen asked, worry painting across his sharp features. His small fingers gripped the Lacrosse player's muscled forearm as he tried to look at the teen hovering above him, "What's wrong, Eren?" His voice was soft, his eyes heavy with vexation, "Look at me Eren."

A head of brunette locks shook violently and tightened his grip around Rivaille. "I will never let you go..."

_'Because of me you lost the one thing you truly love...'_

Rivaille stood frozen as he ran his thought process, thinking of the different things that the brunette might be hinting him. He tried not to think inwardly since Eren could easily read his mind and get offended by his thoughts.

Coming up with nothing, dark orbs rolled dramatically as he reached over and awkwardly placed a hand on the brunette's broad back. He shuffled awkwardly as he had second thoughts about reaching closer and closing the small gap between them with a hug. As the raven made his move, his eye caught a movement past his gate. Realizing what it was (more like who) he quickly side stepped away from Eren.

Golden eyes widened in confusion as he stood awkwardly, the warmth of where the smaller teen used to be withering away quickly. "R-Rivaille?" He called out curiously.

Grey orbs did not meet curious golden one's as the other teen bit out, "It's Levi-san... Now, hurry up, or else we'll be late for school." He quickly passed Eren and moved to his gate, opening it and not waiting for the other teen to catch up.

"O-Oi! Rivaille!" Eren called out once again as he dashed after the short boy. _'What the hell was that?'_ he thought to himself as he reached for the closing gate, _'Did I do something wrong? Why would he snap away from me like that?"_ He jogged up to Rivaille and caught the shorter boy at the crook of his elbow, "Hey what's wrong?"

The boy jerked his arm away like Eren was holding some kind of disease as his cold eyes met his, "Please refrain from touching me."

_'What?'_

"I-I don't understand," Eren grit his teeth, forcing his emotions away, "I thought that-"

"Eren." Rivaille quickly cut the taller teen off, "This is better for the two of us if people didn't see up arriving to school at the same time."

Eren stood motionless, his arms and legs immobile, unable to move.

Giving the boy a short nod, the raven began to walk towards the academy, "See you then." He grit his teeth and held back the urge to run back and gather the tall boy in his arms.

_'This is for the best Eren, I won't let your reputation be ruined...'_

* * *

"Mark, set," a small pause, "go!"

A small bang resonated throughout the track field, signalizing for the line of runners to take off.

Rivaille plopped himself on a cold bench and groped around for a water bottle, his breathing uneven from the run he just took. Even though the clouds were dark and gloomy, that didn't stop him from sweating inside his insulated track jacket. He grabbed a nearby towelette and rubbed his face with it, afterwards he placed it onto his face to soak up the sweat.

"Here." He felt something cool against his cheek and turned over to a smiling strawberry blond.

He nodded politely, "Thanks, Petra," he mumbled as he took the water gratefully, twisting the cap off and drank a couple large gulps. He was half way finished with the bottle before the metal seating creaked slightly at Petra's weight. Raven eyes narrowed slightly, but he made sure that the girl didn't notice.

"Ms. Zoe's a pretty good runner, isn't she?" Brown eyes turned to the side slightly to catch a glimpse of any reaction from the raven that sat besides her.

"I guess," he murmured, closing the bottle and setting it down onto the grass next to the bench. He reached down and began to roll up his sweat pants, revealing creamy, milky skin. He glanced up for a short while just in time to see Hanji quickly pass the other girls running besides her, shoulder length brown locks tied up tightly with the hair tie he gave her long ago.

Rivaille loved to run; it kept his mind off of things. He liked the way his mind went blank as he focused on his legs and breathing pattern. It kept his mind away from trivial things like a certain chestnut brunette with rugged golden eyes; and that fact that the person who witnessed his earlier morning accident with said boy was sitting besides him right at this moment.

He knew it would only be seconds before she would bring it up.

"Levi?" She finally spoke up.

Turning to face her slowly, Rivaille ran over the things he would say to keep Eren's and his ass clean of accusations. "Yeah?" He answered nonchalantly.

"Why was Jaeger-kun over at your house so early in the morning?" Brown eyes held no expression of hesitation as she dove right into topic.

The raven could feel the burning curiosity that flowed from her as well as the ice cold jealousy.

"A project." He stated blandly. His eyes focusing on a far away object out on the field, trailing after his best friend.

"Oh, ok." She also turned away and began to idly pick at a hang-nail, "Then why was he embracing you?"

"A way of saying thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Allowing him to stay the night instead of kicking him out." Grey eyes blinked.

She smiled at him, "You two must be close."

There was an awkward air around the two teens. Not that it bothered the small raven, but something was eating at him.

"Why do you ask?" He said, picking at a piece of grass that was stuck to the bottom of his shoes.

"Eh?" Petra said, her expression filled with obvious curiosity.

The raven fought the urge to sigh loudly and to walk away from her, in the end he continued to speak, "Why do you care if Eren was with me last night, Petra?"

"Oh," she swallowed thickly, "this sounds dumb, but..." She paused awkwardly, playing with her fingers, "I was thinking that you would cancel going to Jean's party with me a-and go with Jaeger-kun instead!" The strawberry blond blurted out quickly then turned her face away, hiding the thick blush that raced to her cheeks.

Rivaille stared at her for a while then it was his turn to play with his fingers, "Why," he paused, looking up at the dark winter sky, "would I do that?"

x-x-x

"Take 5 ladies!" Erwin called, plucking the helmet off of his head, "Rest up, get some water!" He clapped his gloved hands together as the group of teenagers surrounding him collapsed onto the frosted grass.

"Damn!" Jean muttered as he fell onto the grass, "Captain still loves working up a sore even though break starts in 2 hours," he unhooked the guards around his chin and pried the helmet off of his sweat slick head. He tossed the head gear angrily and watched with narrowed eyes as it rolled away.

Eren chuckled, joining his friend, "It's better than Coach, at least Captain gives up breaks," he ran a muscled hand through his wet locks and sat back on his arms. Golden orbs trailed to the dark grey sky as he listened to the continuation of Jean's complaints. He scratched absentmindedly at his gear as he began to wander off into distant thoughts; and a certain dark haired teen.

"Oi, Eren, you listening?" The coffee toned teen who sat next to Eren snapped the wolf out of his trail of thoughts.

"U-Uh, yeah?" He turned his attention back to the male besides him, "What'd you say?"

Jean sighed and closed his eyes in irritation, "My party, are you going?"

"You're what?" Eren quirked an eyebrow. He's heard about the infamous "Kirschtein killer parties". They tended to be parties filled with people who had the tendency to be rowdy and cause a neighborhood ruckus resulting in cops pulling up to the driveway with kids screaming as they ran away. He's heard rumors about almost the whole school was attending and that perked his curiosity. Eren knew that he was not Jean's favorite person in the world, so he took a jab at it, there was no way Jean wouldn't invite him. The brunette wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at the other teen, irking him.

Cream brown eyes flickered angrily at him, "Look here, Jaeger, you're a pretty popular guy so I'd be a jerk to the ladies if I didn't invite you. My parents are out of town for a bit so might as well. And don't get your ego shoved up your ass, I'm doing this solely for my reputation."

A gloved hand was place against his chest as a wide smirk spread itself across Eren's thin lips, "An invitation from Lord Krischtein? How exciting!"

He quickly dodged the large (not to mention _gloved_) fists aimed at him and quickly rolling away, a childish laugh leaving his lips, "Yeah man, I'll be there."

"Tche," the two toned boy clicked his tongue, "that was worst than asking Levi-Heichou to attend."

Golden eyes widened, "What'd you say?"

"Hah?"

"Ri - I mean - Levi-san is attending?"

Jean shrugged lightly, "Yeah, I was really nervous about asking him, but Hanji got to do it for me and somehow he said he'd go." The coffee toned teen lay on his back and began to pick at a loose string on his gloves, "And he's bringing Petra with him. Who would've guessed." He snorted.

_'Why didn't he tell me he was going? Did he not want me to go? And with Petra... Who the hell is that?' _

"Why do you care?"

Eren looked up, trying to mask his anger and irritation, "No reason."

A smirked graced the other boy's sharp features, "Oho, do you have a thing for Heichou?"

Eren gripped the grass underneath him harshly, "No." He stood up angrily and looked across the Lacrosse field over to the red clay dirt that was the school's track field. His sharp eyesight automatically spotted a head of dark raven hair and his fury only burned harsher. Anger flared throughout his whole being forcing his body towards the track.

"O-Oi!" Jean scrabbled after the tanned teen, "Jaeger where are you going?! Don't tell me you're skipping, Captain's gonna kill you!"

"Tell him I'll be right back." He murmured before he sped up and began to jog, easily hopping the fence that separated the fields.

Closing his mouth with a loud "tche", Jean turned away from Eren and picked up his helmet. Brushing it with a frown plastered across his lips, he murmured to himself, "I hope he doesn't cause any trouble..."

.~.

Hanji slammed his palms against her thighs, breathing heavily. "H-How did I do?" She asked Rivaille (who was holding a stop watch), sweat tracing the outline of her shapely face.

"Meh," he replied, clicking the buttons to reset the time, "You weren't near me by a long-shot."

"I WASN'T TRYING TO BEAT YOU!" She hollered, throwing her arms up in distress. She grimaced a bit as she felt a flick on her side. She laced her fingers together and placed them onto the top of her head, trying to regain her breathing.

Thin eyebrows narrowed, but softened, "You did great, Hanji." He offered her a small smile and showed her the time that was posted on the small device; 4:17.

Big brown eyes illuminated behind a thick layer of glass as a loud "YES!" resonated around the track followed by fist pumps and jumping.

Everyone on the team turned from their activities to join in the small celebration. Multiple students came up and gave the sweaty brunette hugs and claps on the back, congratulating her for beating the record of the fastest female; beating the old record of 4:22. They all began to chant her name while tossing her into the air, her face flushed bright from the lack of air in her lungs.

"Proud of you, Hanji!" The coach hollered and ruffled the girls wild head of dark brown locks, offering her a big smile, "I knew the kid who set the old record, and she was not one to recon with. You did good Ms. Zoe."

The cheering only grew louder and louder which prompted Rivaille to back off. He didn't like loud noises or being touched by people who he didn't like. It's not like he hates his track team, to be honest they were probably the only people the small raven would truly appreciate in this school. But with all bitterness aside, he was practically bursting with pride for his best friend.

When she was younger, Hanji was a rather sickly girl. She was almost always bed ridden resulting in her immense amount of book-smarts. She read books upon books about any subject she could get her hands on. Her parents were both scientist and that's what lead her to become a genius in the field of bio and medicine. Even though she might seem energetic she's actually a frail child.

She was tease a lot whenever they were at school. People would call her weak and a nerd, but she didn't mind, she thought of them as compliments.

Rivaille hated it.

He would call her weak and pathetic, but she wouldn't mind. She would merely shake her head and smile.

It didn't take long for Rivaille to understand that he was the one who was weak and pathetic. He absolutely resented when people jeered at his friend, it fueled a red hot fire inside of his tiny body. That's probably why the raven is such a skilled fighter. It was Hanji who drove him to learn self defense, but not for himself, but for her.

Soon he wiped the blood of her assailants off of his knuckles using their torn shirts and gave them a dibble of spit on their faces for good measure.

Brown locked with grey as the girl smiled brightly at her friend. He could feel her overpowering happiness. She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand and he complied to her request, slowly making his way to the large crowd. But before he could walk a step closer, the collar of his track jacket was pulled on harshly, sending his body to collide onto something hard.

"Gah!" He choked lightly, trying to twist his body around to yell at his attacker, "O-Oi!" He gripped the gloved hands that were coiled tightly around his collar and tried to pry then off to no avail. As a last resort he began to flail his arms around for attention, but he was already too far away for anyone to notice him. He was quickly dragged underneath the track bleachers. "Let me go you bastard-!" He cried out, stinging tears beginning to gather around his squinted eyes, "Augh!" The skinny teen yelled as he was forcibly thrown against the cement block that held up the metal bleachers.

"What the hell!?" He shouted defiantly at his assaulter, rubbing his the tears from his eyes.

"Who the fuck is Petra?" A vicious voice spat out.

Grey orbs snapped open as he was glared down with inhumane gold eyes. His let out a snarl and balled his fists angrily, "You!" He spat, glaring daggers at Eren, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Eren shouted back, his eyes flaring angrily. He encased the small raven in between and the wall and himself, his palms smacking against the cold cement block, "Why didn't you take me, who the _fuck_ is Petra!?" The golden eyed boy's voice increased, his breaths coming out in a jagged pattern.

Rivaille grit his teeth as he bit back harsh words. He was never one to sit down and accept someone to yell at him, but he knew better than to say something that would make this situation worse. 'How the fuck am I supposed to explain that I didn't want to expose us!?' He shrieked inwardly to himself. The raven fought hard to keep his breathing even, tightening his fists just to take his mind off of those infuriating golden orbs.

"Expose what!?" Golden orbs flashed venomously, "Expose the fact that I'm in fucking**_ love_** with you!?" Gloved hands banged harshly onto the cement block that rested behind Rivaille.

_'Oh yeah, he can read minds... Shit.'_

"Tche," Eren spat, "glad you remembered. And just because I want to be by your side doesn't mean you can _fucking_ step the fuck all over me!" Eren shouted, his eyesight turning red with all the fury that was pouring out of his being, "Is it funny to you that I would sacrifice my everything just for you, does that make you laugh? Cuz it makes me want to laugh right now at how fucking **_pathetic_** I am." Eren stood back and smiled forcefully, snorting in a sarcastic way.

No. You're wrong.

"I did it to protect you, Eren," Rivaille breathed slowly, trying to keep his calm. He slowly bound his arms tightly around his chest and stood straight, trying to intimidate the taller teen.

"Protect me from what exactly?" The golden eyed boy snarled back, baring his sharp white teeth at the younger boy. He wasn't going to buy any of the shit Rivaille was going to spout out of his mouth. He doesn't want to deal with subject changes either, he wants to know who the fuck this Petra bitch is and what the fuck her deal is with Rivaille;_ his_ Rivaille.

Rivaille clicked his tongue in anger. He was not in the mood to be explaining his situation to an angry, hormone driven teen. "Listen," he said, closing his eyes, "I got things to do," grey eyes flickered to the side, "so why don't you go off and play your dumb sport-!" The raven was cut off when a thin pair of lips collided painfully onto his. Grey orbs shot wide open as he felt Eren's hand coil around both his wrists and pulling them above his head, rendering them useless. A shiver ran down his spine as he Eren's cold teeth began to nip at his bottom lip, begging for entry.

Golden eyes flashed to lock with dark grey orbs, "Open," he growled.

Shakily, Rivaille obliged, opening his mouth slightly. It took no time for the wolf's tongue to intrude into the raven's mouth, running his pink muscle along the other teen's teeth before lapping greedily at Rivaille's tongue.

"Nngh… Eren…" Rivaille breathed heavily as he felt his knees threatening to buckle underneath him, "S-Slow…"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do," Eren growled as he pulled away from the small raven, a trail of saliva making its way slowly down the dark haired boy's chin. "You're my possession, a doll. You have no say what so ever." He leaned down, pressing his cold nose against Rivaille's, making sure their eyes were locked onto each other and each other only, "Do I make myself clear?"

Fear ran though out the shorter boy's system. It was the fear he felt the first time he had met the golden eyed monster. The feeling of being slowly suffocated, being caged in a small place, never allowed to leave. Eren was slowly tearing him away from the world and slowly and caging him within his grasp, and Rivaille loved it.  
The raven grunted and slid his wrists out of Eren's grasp and slowly snaked them onto his neck. He looked at the wolf through his thick eyelashes, making sure that the taller boy watched him as he bit his lower lip suggestively. He pulled the tanned boy close to him until he was tightly pressed between the wall and a monster.

"Eren…" He breathed, tugged the boy down to him, "Eren…"

"What?" Golden eyes flicked with dark humor. He ran his large hands down Rivaille's side, reveling in the small shivers that followed in his wake. He bent his head down and grazed his lips against the raven's, "Keep calling my name like that and something bad might happen…"

At this the raven giggled. He brought down the taller boy until Eren's ear was pressed against Rivaille's hot lips, "Errrrrennn," he spoke out, rolling his tongue. He nudged his hips forward and smirked at the low predatory growl that left the taller boy's lips. The dark haired boy jumped a bit as Eren's dull nails began to knead at this soft rump and before he knew it, the boy with onyx eyes had his long legs wrapped sloppily around the Lacrosse player's hips.

"You catch on quick," Eren smirked, fingers working on groping every inch of Rivaille's ass that there was, making sure that the boy glued to him was in a heaving mess.

The raven breathed deeply as a fierce blush crept along his sharp cheeks. He knew this was a terribly bad idea, but Eren's scent was beginning to fog up his mind. The sensation of those long fingers massaging and teasing was starting to get into his groin, leaving him to rub sinfully against the taller boy. Red warnings signs went off in the younger boy's mind as Eren pressed him hard against the concrete slab that supported the metal bleachers above them. His small fingers grappled at Eren shoulder's in panic as he looked all around the area, the feeling of being watched burning into his being. "Eren," he whispered harshly, trying to make eye contact with the tanned teen who was currently latched onto his neck, "s-stop, I feel like someone is watching us."

The wolf moved away from the raven's delectable neck to lock his eyes with the boy below him, "Let them see," he grunted, pushing Rivaille tighter against the wall (earning him a strangled mewl), "I want them to see how I can turn Mr. Stoic Class Rep. into a mewling, begging bitch."

At those words, the ravenette couldn't help but let out a low moan. He loved the way Eren talk to him like that, even though sometimes it stung at his pride, it enticed his erection even more and we can all tell what he rather paid attention to. "This is school dumb ass," he whispered harshly, his breathing leaving his mouth in gasps as Eren rubbed his lower body on the raven's crotch, "we shouldn't."

"Like you care," the teen smirked, "if we had sex in a cemetery you wouldn't give half a fuck, why would you care now? Is it because of your pride?" There was a bit of sourness in his voice, "Are you afraid that 'Petra' will see us?" A shadow overcast Eren's eyes for a bit, giving them a ominous feeling, "I'll kill that bitch if she gets in my way, I really will," he leaned into Rivaille, and inhumane glint in his glassy eyes, "I'll kill her right fucking now."

"Shit Eren, shut the fuck up and make out with me-"

"Riiiiiiiivai!"

Both boys stared at each other.

"Rivai-chaaaan! Where are you?"

"Its Hanji," Rivaille whispered, tugging at Eren's arms, "let go of me."

Eren refused at first, giving the boy a knitted expression, but then obliged. Long arms uncoiled from the raven's thin waist, but not before leaving a small smack on his rump in which the shorter boy glared at him. He scoffed angrily as he watched the raven straighten his clothes. With an agitated puff he said, "Who's Han-"

"Rivaille!" A tall brown haired girl bounded from around the corner, worry apparent in her eyes, "Where were you?! I was worried because you disappeared all of a sudden." She smiled goofily and rubbed her neck, "Eh? And who are you?" Her big eyes landed on Eren, a skeptical expression on her face, "You look kind of familiar…"

Rivaille cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his dark locks, trying to brush away that current blush on his cheeks, "Hanji this is Eren, you're the one who pointed him out to me remember?" Rivaille shook his head in disbelief. He knew Hanji had a horrible memory, but it couldn't be that bad.

"Eh?" She placed a thing finger on her chin, "Eren? Is he in our class?"

Eren smiled a bit awkwardly, "H-Hey Hanji," he waved, "its me, Eren, you showed me to the classroom when I was lost the first day… Don't you remember?"

The girl narrowed her eyebrows in thought, "Hmm… Nope! I have no idea who you are!" She smiled brightly, "The only people I need to remember is McShortie over there and a couple of my teachers."

Rivaille glared daggers at the nickname that was bestowed upon him as Eren looked down at the floor, trying his best to suppress his snickers.

"Ahem, anyways," the raven nudged Eren on the side, trying to subside the other boy and his giggles, "we should get back to the track, Hanji." He then turned to Eren who was coughing the laughter away, "And for you, you piece of shit, "go fuck yourself and get back to Lacrosse." Clicking his tongue, Rivaille faced his best friend and waved her over, "Let's go."

"Wait." Eren caught the smaller boy by the crook of his elbow.

Rivaille turned to face the brunette, "What do you want now-?!"

He was cut off as familiar lips plastered onto his.

Quickly pushing the other boy away, Rivaille held back the urge to scream. He turned to Hanji, waving his arms around, "H-Hanji! It's not what it seems!"

Hanji was pale. Her dark brown eyes wide.

"You…" She pointed at her friend, "A-And you…?" She turned her finger to point at a smirking Eren, "You two…?"

"Look, I assure you that we, I-I mean; he and I-"

"We had sex last night." Eren chirped in, wrapping his arms around Rivaille's stone like figure.

The all went silent.

"Ehhh… Rivai-chan I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Hanji made a face, placing her hands on her hips.

A scarlet blush erupted across the raven's cheeks. "I-I," he stuttered and looked at Eren. Golden eyes were blank, as if challenging the black haired male, "Eren and I-"

Eren's eyes narrowed dangerously as his patience snapped. He hoisted the stuttering raven onto one of his broad shoulders and made his way to the track field.

"O-Oi!" The French boy called, flailing his lanky limbs aimlessly, "Let me go!"

"Excuse us Miss Hanji," golden eyes flickered with impatience, "see you around." He flipped his bangs out of his face as he began to walk towards the red clay track, leaving a very confused Hanji Zoe to stare at their backs.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the other brunette, Rivaille let out a harsh growl, "Hey punk-ass, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

No response came from the tanned boy as he continued his trek to the meet. The fact that Rivaille was extremely self-conscious about their relationship was starting to grate on his nerves. What kind of person would fuck someone they wouldn't be comfortable to walk around in public with. It pissed the halcyon eyed boy off. Eren guessed that Rivaille wasn't the type to hold hands with and kiss in front of people and junk, but it still stung him a bit.

A grunt left the small raven's lips as he tried to push himself away from Eren. 'If I can get out of his grip, I can still run away,' he thought to himself which earned a dark chuckle from the boy who carried him.

"Don't underestimate me."

He clicked his tongue, "Damn mind-readers. I can't even keep to myself anymore…"

Eren chuckled again.

Rivaille heard the chatter and the familiar voices of his track team, "Oh no," he whispered, barely audible, "C-C'mon Eren, let's not do this."

"Why not?" The taller teen's voice was not louder than a whisper.

"I just- I don't know! I, Eren, please." Rivaille began to struggled again, desperately trying to sink his sharp nails into the wolf's shoulder, but Eren didn't even flinch,

"Please-!"

The chatter became louder, almost deafening. Rivaille's heart-rate began to speed up and sweat gathered onto his eyebrows. His patience was running out and so was his time.

"Eren!" He seethed, "I'm doing this for you, dammit!"

"How is this for me!?" The golden eyed teen growled out. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the small raven, "Why are you desperately trying to hide us?! Is it because you hate me!?" They had stopped walking, Eren clinging onto the raven's waist.

Rivaille bit his lip, 'It's now or never.'

"Because I don't want to ruin your reputation…" He whispered, turning away from Eren's dark gaze.

"What do you mean?" The tanned teen's voice dropped dramatically to match his lover's tone.

"You have a rep to maintain." Rivaille stated, louder this time. "You're one of the school's most handsome kid and you're talented too. You're fucking smart and athletic as fuck," he continued to avoid Eren's gaze, "and you're a guy."

Something clicked in Eren's mind.

"So that's what you're worried about?" He murmured, a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I-!" The raven was cut off as strong arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him down into Eren's arms. "Hey!" But before Rivaille could say anything else, his stomach dropped to the floor as he heard, "Hey look! It's Jaeger!" a small pause, "... And Heichou?"

"What are you trying to do!?" He hissed against Eren's chest, trying to press himself deeper into that hard chest until he just disappeared. Grey orbs shut tightly as he waited for the jeering to erupt.

Slowly he was placed on the floor, but Eren's arm never left his waist. As slow as possible, Rivaille opened his dark eyes only to be stared at by not only the track team, but the Lacrosse team as well. He went pale.

Golden eyes scanned the group of people, making sure they were all staring at him. The crowd was hushed as they watched the two boys in front of them. Suddenly, the taller of the duo jabbed his thumb to his chest then pointed at the raven by his side.

All the kids were still silent.

Rivaille felt as if everyone could hear his racing heart. He turned his grey eyes to the ground as clutched his hands into fists tightly, 'Dammit Jaeger...' He bit his bottom his in anticipation.

Narrowing his eyes slightly at the remark he heard from the small raven, Eren placed his gloved hand under the smaller boy's chin and slightly tilted it upward.

Grey eyes widened to the size of the moon as he stared up at molten golden eyes. He was washed over with the feeling of relaxation as he continued to stare at Eren's beautiful eyes.

'You're gonna be fine,' said a voice in his head, 'Just keep your eyes on me.'

Shakily, Rivaille nodded his head as his eyes fluttered close. He took in a deep breath as warm lips overcame his in a soft smooch.

A loud wolf call was heard from the crowd followed by a, "GET SOME, JEAGER!"

The smaller boy giggled into the kiss as he slowly began to reach up and wrap his skinny arms around Eren's neck. After feeling strong arms sneak around his waist, Rivaille released himself from the kiss and locked his dark eyes with sparkling gem like one's. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I love you, Rivaille. I really do..." Eren whispered as he placed his forehead against Rivaille's, "Just love me back," he said, closing his eyes. He grabbed the raven's hands and placed them onto his beating heart, "and I'll never leave your side, ever again."

_Ever again?_

Grey orbs rolled, but the blush on his cheeks was apparent. "You're a fucking cheese ball, you know that?" The smaller boy giggled onto his significant other's lips.

"I love you too, Eren."

* * *

h ell o freinds!

it me

liam

speaking to u from the afterlife

i died

im sry

not rly

school is awful and i wrote this in like 3 days

im so sorry i've been gone for such a long time

and after a long time i dump this piece of trash on your doorstep

i

ok

im totes in love with yandere/possessive eren like wssp

uwu

this chapter was kind of a stump, hopefully the next one with be more up beat!

i already have it all set up and junk so it'll be up next weekend (no it wont)

anyway

these chapters are getting so hard to edit and stuff

cuz im like a one man show

it sucks not having a beta :/

welp, adieu

ya (dead) boy - liam


	9. Intermission

Hi guys, I feel really bad saying this, but Contact will be on a two week hiatus.

*boo* *gets rocks thrown at me*

Aaaaaaah, I truly and deeply am sorry but I'm going through family problems and school is taking too much of my time away from creating these chapters. Note: I'm not giving up on this awful story yet! I'll try my best to keep up with my school work and these chapters. I'm really upset with my set up for this story right now and you guys don't deserve my shitty updates, to be honest you guys should be getting more updates than I give you (boohoo).

On a happier note, you guys are absolutely adorable and you're all babies. I love you all, and I deeply apologize if I have upset any of you. Please be patient, I promise to be back 2 weeks from now. If you guys want to talk to me, go ahead! My PM box is always open.

My tumblr url (eaugh shameless self-promo) is hiechou. There you can yell at me or whatever and throw more rocks. *sob*

-*sniff sniff* ya boy liam


End file.
